Gambling
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Post X2, Rogue and Scott go gambling down on the Bayou. Enter Remy LeBeau, is he Xmen material? Rumors of a familiar red head seen with Hellfire Club. ROMY,ScottFrost , LoganJG
1. Change of Scenary

**Gambling**

Post X2/Alternative X3, Rogue and Scott go gambling down on the Bayou. Enter Remy LeBeau, is he Xmen material? Rumors of a familiar red head seen with Hellfire Club. ROMY, LoganJG, ScottFrost

**I: Change of Scenary **

It had been nearly three months since X-men team member Dr. Jean Grey had made the ultimate sacrifice for her friends. The time had passed slowly for her surviving friends. Rogue glanced down at the dog tags hanging around her neck, a constant reminder of a promise to return from a dear friend. His original set were now buried somewhere in that accursed mountain but this new set was courtesy of a forced field trip to the mall thanks to the ever persuasive Jubilee.

A few weeks after Jean's death, Logan felt the urge to travel once more. He wouldn't disclose where to exactly. Rogue had the suspicion that he wasn't sure himself about his destination. Stryker had truly wounded the Wolverine deeply with dangling snippets of his past before him like bait.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked from the driver's seat of the dark blue sports car convertible for the umpteenth time. He watched Rogue fingering Wolverine's dog tags once more. "We can always go back to the mansion."

Rogue looked at Scott Summers with a raised brow. It was hard to believe he was the same stuck up wonder boy she had met nearly a year and a half ago. His hair had grown slightly wild and there was a bit of stubble on his jaw. He looked a lot better than he had during the first days of his grief but he was far from healed.

"Are you crazy?" Rogue replied, emerald eyes sparkling with the excitement of adventure. "You need a vacation and I could use one myself." Her Mississippian drawl was becoming ever more obvious the further south they traveled.

Scott raked a hand through his windblown hair and laughed at his own reckless behavior. Ever since the incident he had felt half alive. But his team members seemed to have made it their mission in life to pull him back from the depths of depression. Most surprisingly was the behavior of Wolverine and Rogue. It was as if the two had tag teamed together to keep him sane.

"I'm still not sure how I allowed you to talk to me into this," Scott confessed when he came to a stop light. A sign to the right showed the number of miles left before they were to enter the Louisiana state border.

"Are you serious?" Rogue laughed at her companion. "I just had my eighteenth birthday and you're going to take me to the casinos."

Scott sighed softly to himself as he put the car back into gear after the light changed to green. "There are more important things you can do when you turn eighteen." He glanced at Rogue from the corner of his ruby visors and she merely folded her arms over her chest, encouraging him to continue.

"Well there is voting and serving in the armed forces," Scott replied.

"There is also smoking and buying lottery tickets. And up until twenty years ago, one could legally drink at eighteen years as well in most of the South." Rogue replied with a grin as she watched Scott's jaw tighten in annoyance. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being proven wrong. "Besides, there's talk of Louisiana changing the minimum age of gambling to twenty-one and I'm so not waiting three more years."

"Why did you ask me on this trip again?" Scott asked exasperated. "What about Bobby or Kurt?" He wracked his memory for the names of some of Rogue's classmates. "Or maybe Jubilee or Kitty would have been fun to have on this little road trip."

"Honestly Scott!" Rogue exclaimed, staring at the man beside her in disbelief. "First off, ever since the whole St. John incident Bobby hasn't exactly been the same. He went to spend the summer with his family in Boston. They are seeing a family counselor to help his parents cope with exactly who he is."

Rogue felt a sadness within her gut at the idea of Bobby having to endure the harsh words that his family was sure to throw at him. They couldn't really accept that he was a mutant, but maybe one day they would be able to understand that being a mutant didn't make you non-human. "And my brother, Kurt, he was practically a monk! Do you honestly think he would allow me to go gambling?"

Scott frowned at the idea of a blue fuzzy elf with a tail twitching back and forth lecturing Rogue about the immoralities of gambling. Compared to the German, Cyclops felt rather free-spirited.

"And besides, Kitty and Jubilee are both still seventeen. It wouldn't do any good to spend my eighteenth birthday with them doing stuff only eighteen year olds can do when they aren't eighteen." Rogue looked over at her silent companion. She needed to choose her words carefully. Ever since the destruction of the mansion and the loss of his love he had felt superfluous and unnecessary. "And besides all that, I wanted to share this with you." Rogue told him softly.

Hidden behind ruby visors, Scott Summer's ice blue eyes that would never be appreciated for their beauty welled up with tears. They were his mother's eyes, but no one would ever know that. "Thanks Marie," Scott told the young woman beside him softly.

Rogue grinned coyly. "No problem, Sugar."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Remy LeBeau, also known under the alias of Gambit, was making his rounds. The Guild had recently been contracted to pull a job off one of those casino river boats that floated along the mighty Mississippi River.

His unruly auburn locks fell over eyes that were hidden behind a pair of designer sunglasses. His hypnotic gaze was currently causing another femme to fall desperately in lust of him. He cast the blond haired beauty another charming smile before he sauntered past her.

He didn't have time to seek out the pleasures of such fine company. Besides, the large diamond engagement ring on her finger was blinding him. Not that seducing an engaged woman had ever bothered him much in the past, but at this moment in time it was something he wasn't willing to do.

Remy moved his lean, tall form to stand along the railing of the river boat as he watched more passengers come aboard. His thoughts dwelled upon his recent family problems. His adopted father had presented him with a solution that would supposedly solve all the conflict and hatred between the Thieves and Assassins Guilds.

It only required him to marry his childhood best friend. That really didn't sound like such a bad deal. But then, Remy LeBeau was not known for his sense of commitment and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay faithful to BellaDonna. She knew that too and she said she didn't mind.

Gambit knew better than that though. If he did ever marry he would at least hope that he could be optimistic about staying faithful. So, without a final decision made about the union he took this job on the river boat. Perhaps a few days on the Mississippi would clear his mind.

Absently, Remy pulled out a long cigarette from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He still felt faintly uncomfortable wearing such expensive clothing. He would prefer his trench coat and body armor any day, but that would cause him to stick out from this rather elite crowd.

He proceeded to release enough kinetic energy into the tip of his cigarette that it lit on fire. He raised the death stick to his lips to take a drag but paused when an exaggerated cough behind him caught his attention.

"I was hoping for some fresh air. I didn't come outside to inhale those toxic fumes," a sugary sweet voice with a delightful Southern accent spoke at his back.

Remy turned towards the woman, a devilish sly smile playing on his lips. If he had been a lesser man he might have dropped his cigarette at the mere sight of the beauty that had spoken to him. She was standing there in an elegant black cocktail dress with long silky emerald gloves that reached past her elbows. Her hair was piled upon her head in an intricate twist of dark brown locks with a few white wisps framing her perfectly sculpted face.

"My chere," Remy began as he brought the cigarette to his lips, enjoying with pure arrogance as her emerald eyes followed his movement and settled upon his mouth. He pulled the cigarette away after he took a drag from it. "Were you concerned about this Cajun?"

Rogue frowned at the man before her. Who exactly did he think he was? "They'll be the death of you," she informed him, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned at the way he was staring at her. "What?"

Gambit flicked his cigarette over the side of the boat into the churning waters of the great river and continued to smile at Rogue arrogantly. "My chere, belle petite _was_ worried," he said as he reached his hand out for one of her gloved ones and pulled it to his lips. His eyes, hidden behind dark shades, were locking intensely with her emerald ones. He kissed her cloth covered knuckles and then stood back to his towering height, never taking his eyes off of her.

"The name is Remy LeBeau. What do the other angels call you my chere?" Gambit inquired in his suave voice that often resulted in a good evening for the Cajun thief. If he was hoping for the same result here, he was gravely mistaken.

The Southern belle withdrew her hand as if burned. His hypnotic gaze appeared to not be affecting her in a manner in which he was used to; instead she seemed annoyed and angry with him.

"I don't have time for this, swamp rat," Rogue growled at him. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she searched his face for some clue. "Why are you wearing those sunglasses anyway?" she asked, in spite of herself. She wanted to turn on her heel and return to Scott inside but felt her feet inexplicably glued to the floor.

Remy smiled at her attitude. She would make an excellent challenge for an otherwise boring venture. His perfect white teeth gleamed in the darkness, for they were on the east side of the boat while the sun was busy setting in the west. He reached up and slipped his glasses down his nose to look at her over the brim of them.

Rogue gasped at the sight of the red on black eyes. Gambit quickly slid the shades back up and sighed silently to himself. It would figure that she would think he was some freak. Le Diable Blanc was probably exactly who she thought haunted the deck with her now.

"You're a mutant," Rogue whispered in shock. For some reason she didn't think they would run into any mutants here. Living in a school dedicated to mutants she forgot that they also lived in the real world as well.

"Rogue!" A masculine voice called just inside of the casino of the river boat. It was quickly followed by heavy footsteps and a young man wearing red ruby eye glasses and a fancy suit. He looked over at Gambit with obvious disapproval before putting his hand upon Rogue's elbow to pull her back inside. "Come on, I know the perfect game to start you off on."

"Alright, Scott," Rogue answered, pulling her gaze away from Gambit, but not before giving him a careless smile. "Let's go gamble!" she exclaimed excited, hauling the man beside her through the throng of gamblers inside.

Remy LeBeau watched her leave. "So that belle's name is Rogue," he thought aloud. He pulled another cigarette from his pocket, but then looked at it distastefully and put it back untouched.

The notorious thief then slipped into the crowds and followed the interesting pair he had just met on the deck. 'Scooter' obviously didn't like him if he couldn't even muster the manners for a proper introduction. A confident smile curled Gambit's lips as he thought the reason for that rudeness was justified. "Better watch your girl, because no femme is safe once Gambit got an eye for her."

_A/N: This takes place post-Xmen 2 movie. I'm taking artistic liberties, but the plot isn't too implausible. For the sake of non-English people reading this fiction I won't be writing Rogue and Gambit's accents. revised 6/3/08_


	2. High Roller

**Gambling Chapter II: High Roller**

Once back inside of the main cabin of the ship, Rogue clutched tightly to Scott's wrist. Her satin gloves ran up to her elbow, so he wasn't concerned about having his life force sapped out. Internally, Scott groaned as he could just visualize his wallet growing thinner.

Their first stop was to exchange their greenbacks for some poker chips. Scott looked over his shoulder towards the area where the auburn haired man lurked; a closer inspection showed that he was shuffling a deck of cards back and forth between his hands. For some suspicious reason Scott felt that if he had stayed a little longer in that man's presence that he would have had his wallet lifted. He knew that coming to a gambling vessel was sure to guarantee the loss of funds, but that didn't mean he wanted to be robbed—literally.

"Is something wrong, sugar?" Rogue asked when she noticed Scott casting wary glances in the Cajun's direction.

Scott gave her a shaky grin and shook his head. "It's still hard for me to convert one hundred dollars into this little chip only to toss it around as if it were nothing but a dime into a wishing well." He thought it wise to leave unsaid the reservations he had about her wearing such a revealing dress in the presence of such men as the smooth talker outside. She wouldn't have listened to him anyway.

Rogue laughed, green eyes twinkling at Scott's reticent nature. She patted his shoulder and then exchanged some of her own money for the colored chips. "Hopefully we'll be able to turn those little colored chips into a profit, so let's think positive. Besides, it's not like it's your money. Most of that's from the institute's petty cash, isn't it?"

"Not the point." Scott rolled his eyes, but because thanks to his ruby visors appeared completely composed and un-annoyed. "Let's try the Roulette table," he smirked before continuing. "I've always been partial to betting on red."

Rogue agreed and soon a crowd had formed around the lucky man and woman who kept converting hundreds of dollars into thousands at the tables. Rogue clapped her hands in excitement when she predicted the little gold ball would fall upon red seventeen successfully. She hit Scott in the upper arm, causing him to grimace slightly at her strong punch.

"This is great, Scott! And you thought this would be some sort of mistake," she scolded with a playful expression as she began to make bigger bets using the higher valued poker chips Cyclops had won.

"Just, don't get carried away," Scott warned as he stopped Rogue from accepting a glass of wine from the passing waiter. "That is how these places make their money. They let you get over confident with victory and then when you start to place ridiculous bets with your over-inflated ego you lose it all." When Rogue tried to accept the alcohol off another waiter, Scott caught her wrist. "You're too young for that, Marie," he warned in a quiet hiss that only she could hear.

"Don't be such a sour-puss," Rogue groaned as she was once again denied a drink. Then she smiled beautifully at the man in charge of the Roulette table. "I'd like to bet two grand on black fifty-two." The man accepted her poker chips and set the wheel turning as he let Rogue toss the gold ball with a healthy spin to it.

Rogue was leaning over the table in anticipation when the ball landed on red nineteen. She frowned as she watched the attendant claim her chips. "Look, Rogue, why don't we quit for the evening, we're still ahead." Scott suggested.

"Nah, why don't you go on back to the suite? I think I'll try my luck at a few rounds of Black Jack." Rogue handed Scott back the leather bag containing his gambling money, leaving her with only her own. "It might be more wise if you kept this out of my sight." She winked. "Wouldn't want my gambling problem to send us both to the poor house!"

"Just, don't bet it all, all right? And don't stay out too late either," Scott warned, knowing there was nothing he could do to convince the fiery brunette with all that excitement flashing in her emerald eyes. She nodded and gave him a gentle push towards the exit.

A path seemed to clear before her as she made her way to the Black Jack table. The dealer was an attractive woman with long blond hair, so Rogue already knew that she couldn't charm her way playing the Southern Belle routine on this game. She decided to try her luck anyway.

"Hi, Sugar, I'd like to bet two black chips," Rogue greeted as she slid over chips equal to two hundred dollars. The dealer accepted them and passed out two cards to her and then dealt herself a pair. Rogue looked at her cards and smirked victoriously when she found they already equaled twenty-one. "I think I'll stay."

The attendant flipped over her face-down cards to show she was at twenty-two. "Dealer busts, customer wins." She looked at Rogue expectantly.

"Yeah, I'll play again," Rogue agreed. This time she bet her two original black chips along with half the ones she won. She had decided before hand that she would only risk her original two hundred. A waiter walked by the table and offered Rogue some of the complementary wine. Enthusiastically she accepted now that her designated dad was gone and she made sure to enjoy the bubbly feeling the expensive wine caused to dance along her tongue and throat.

She beat the dealer again and the wine kept coming. Rogue waved off the waiter when she started to feel a little light headed. She didn't have much tolerance for the stuff, but thanks to absorbing some of Wolverine her metabolism had increased. Her vision wasn't quite as clear as before and she started to feel a bit crowded by the people that had gathered around her to watch her victorious bout at Black Jack. She had already won two Burgundy chips while at the game, equal to a grand each.

"Chere, maybe you should quit while you be ahead, no?" The slick, familiar voice of the Cajun sounded in her ear, right before a pair of arms circled around her waist from behind. Rogue felt her back being pressed against the muscular chest of the man from earlier.

"I think it would be wise if you let go of me, for your own health of course," Rogue purred as sweetly as possible, though the slight slurred quality to her words affected how serious one could take her. No matter how drunk she was, she could not forget that her skin was exposed at her neck and represented a deadly invitation for any whom wished to accept.

"Hmm, this Cajun thinks this belle be needing a hero for when the house turns the tables around and she lose all those pretty chips she be winning," Gambit answered as he pushed a burgundy chip to bet in the game out of Rogue's treasury.

"Swamp rat, I didn't give you permission to use my chips," Rogue scolded as she tried to kick behind her in a place the Cajun would surely remember, but the tight dress impeded such movements.

"Careful, you don't want to rip that dress. Trust this Cajun," Gambit whispered seductively in her ear, careful to avoid contact with her skin. He had observed her closely through the night and noticed that not once did her skin touch that of another. He had heard rumors about some mutants up in New York. After her mutant comment outside he started to think about those rumors. One of the mutants could blast holes into the side of a mountain with lasers from his eyes and that only special eyewear could control his powers. There was another whose skin was poisonous to the touch. Her skin could suck the very life right out of you.

What were the odds that he was on the same riverboat with those particular mutants?

Pretty good odds knowing Remy LeBeau's luck.

"Why should I trust you?" Rogue asked as she watched the cards be dealt before her. The two before her equaled seventeen. It was tricky to get exactly twenty-one with such a hand, and very easy to bust.

"Because chere, I think that you should stay on this hand," Gambit advised. He allowed his hypnotic gaze to catch the dark brown eyes of the dealer. "I imagine that the dealer is going to draw another card and bust." As though he predicted the future, that is exactly what transpired.

"How did you know that?" Rogue tried to turn and face her new coach, but found that his arms had tightened around her, preventing such a move.

"This Cajun is a bit of a gambler, but he also knows when to pull out before things they get too rough." Gambit collected the chips that Rogue had won in the last round. "I think the lady and I will be pulling up our stakes." He glanced around at the other patrons surrounding them. "Allow some of these other fine gentlemen and ladies to try their turn at this Black Jack table."

Remy stepped back, pulling Rogue with him as the people began to crowd the table to place their bets. Rather reluctantly, he released Rogue when he was certain she wasn't too drunk to stand on her own. He immediately missed the warmth that her body had provided, but ignored such sentimentality. Never had a woman caused him to put her wellbeing before his own. And if his guess was correct, he certainly didn't want to have such feelings for a woman whose skin could drain him of his very soul.

And yet, he found himself risking exposure and almost blowing his cover by helping her from losing all her winnings at Black Jack once the waiter succeeded in getting her inebriated.

"Thank you, I guess," Rogue said as she took back her bag of winnings and stared up at the tall man standing before her. She was pretty tall herself, but this Cajun had to have been at least six foot two. She chuckled to herself when she pictured Gambit and Logan getting into a duel. It would certainly make for an entertaining show.

"Remy couldn't very well sit back and watch a beautiful woman, such as yourself, be taken advantage of," he answered smoothly as he snatched up her hand in a fluid movement and held it to his lips to kiss the gloved hand, much like he had done a few hours prior.

"Right," Rogue agreed, sounding annoyed as she pulled her hand free. She glanced around searching for Scott, before remembering he had retired nearly two hours ago. A hand fell upon her shoulder and she found herself looking directly at those red on black eyes when the man slipped his glasses down his nose to look at her.

"Let's step outside, we need to talk," Gambit spoke firmly, and the look in his eyes left no room for argument.

"Um, very well, but I need to get back soon." Rogue allowed the man to lead her outside and away from the genetically neutral humans. The night had become chilled and she started to shiver, but a warmth soon replaced the coldness when a heavy coat was draped over her shoulders.

She glanced at the man standing beside her in his dress shirt, minus one long trench coat. Gambit shrugged. "It looks better on you then me," he replied nonchalantly.

Rogue snorted at the lame compliment. "Somehow I doubt that. What is it that is so important you wish to discuss?" She turned an icy glare towards him. "And no I will not sleep with you."

Gambit gasped and held his hand over his heart. "Chere you wound me, truly you do." He smirked. "At least I know what that little mind of yours be fantasizing about, belle."

Rogue's eyes grew wide in embarrassment at how he twisted her words, she stuttered her response. "Th-that is not wh-what I meant. Swamp rat!" She punched him hard in the stomach, causing the man to double over with the unexpected force. "Oh, God I'm so sorry," Rogue apologized as she found herself with one arm on his back and the other hand resting upon his arm.

Gambit caught his breath and grinned at her in his most dashing smile. "It be all right chere, just, let this Cajun talk before you get all feisty on him."

"What did you want to talk about?" Rogue asked as she abruptly stood away from him, putting distance between them while she tugged the edges of the coat around her tighter.

"Gambit wants to know if you and red-eye are the mutants from New York," he asked cutting the chase, voice deadly calm now with no trace of mirth.

"What makes you think that we're mutants?" Rogue asked cautiously. Gambit slid his glasses so that they rested on the crown of his head. He gave her a look that let her know that there was no sense in denying what he already knew. "Fine. What about it?"

"Is there any reason you're on this river boat?" Gambit demanded. He had to know. If other mutants were after him for his powers, he had to be prepared. This green-eyed belle femme might have got his heart pumping fast but he would do anything to ensure that organ kept pumping and didn't stop any time soon.

Rogue's eyes narrowed at the accusing tone. "Why? Do you have something to hide?" she countered.

Gambit took a step closer, effectively caging her against the railing with his body. His own trench coat served as his protection against her deadly skin. "This Cajun has a job to do and don't want no interference."

"Don't worry, Scott and I are here merely to gamble and have some fun." She paused as she leaned back over the water some, angling herself further away from the man before her. "We're on a vacation."

Gambit moved closer pausing when his face was mere centimeters from hers. "Good," he breathed shooting his cool breath to land upon her lips, reminding Rogue of her icy kissing experiments with the Iceman, Bobby.

"Don't press your luck, swamp rat; you don't realize that you are playing with fire. And I don't hesitate to burn." Rogue grit her teeth in annoyance but remained still, careful not to hurt the foolish man.

Gambit's eyes flickered to her lips, assessing the risk. He decided the thrill was well worth the pain that was sure to ensue as he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers for just a moment. He drew back quickly, or more like stumbled back with a dazed expression. He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back at the startled woman with completely focused red eyes.

"They weren't kidding, you pack quite the kiss there, chere," Gambit remarked, voice sounding drained and hollow. Amazingly enough he didn't look too weak, but then it was for a short contact. Rogue felt a burning sensation in her hands and looked down to see that her gloves were glowing.

Gambit's eyes grew wide with realization as he fully comprehended what her powers entailed. Moving with the reflexes of a jungle cat he pulled off her gloves with his own gloved fingers, careful to keep his exposed fingertips away from her flesh. He tossed her gloves into the murky water of the Mississippi right before they exploded, sending a spray of water to shower them both.

"You fool!" Rogue hissed, looking like a wet rat herself now. "Don't you ever do something so foolish again! Do you have a death wish?"

That ever present, confident smirk found its place on Remy's lips. "Remy be more careful next time, chere. You best get back to your chaperone, this Cajun has work to do." He placed his hand on the small of her back, wincing at the feel of his favorite trench coat being soaked. "Remy walk you back to your cabin, then you can give your favorite Cajun back his coat, no?"

"As if I would let you know where I was staying." Rogue twisted away from his grasp and tried to slip out of his coat.

"Look, chere, keep the coat for now. Gambit killed your gloves and there be too many people to walk through."

With a growl she put the coat back on and left him standing alone as she made her way back to her suite, careful to steer away from any accidental physical contact with others.

Remy watched her leave with a hint of fondness in his expression. "Me thinks this job may be more fun than Remy first thought." He rolled back his shoulders and then climbed down to the next deck below. Slowly he progressed towards his quarters where he could change into something less noticeable as he scouted out the locations of the jewels on his shopping list.

_A/N Revised 6/3/2008_


	3. Improbable

**Gambling: Chapter III: Improbable**

Scott waited impatiently for Rogue to return. After another glance at the clock on the bedside table he decided to give her another ten minutes before finding her himself and forcing her to retire for the evening. He wasn't known for his over-active imagination, but he did have a very practical mentality when it came to his finances. "Screw this, she's been gone long enough." He picked up his jacket intent on searching for her. His hand was on the door knob when it opened on its own.

An uncharacteristic snort escaped him when he noticed the young woman, so recently dressed in a sophisticated fashion now resembled a drowned rat. "Did you go for a late night swim?" he asked, all anxiety vanished from his countenance.

Rogue smoothed her bangs out of her eyes so she could see her team leader with a clear view. "I had a little trouble is all." She stepped inside the room and shut the door, heading straight for the twin bed that she claimed earlier that evening. Her progress was stopped when Scott grabbed hold of the thief's dress coat.

"Does this trouble have a Cajun accent?" Cyclops inquired, all joking aside.

"He's more trouble than a little," Rogue disagreed. She turned to meet Scott's interrogating gaze. "He's a mutant."

"Not all mutants are good, you know that, Marie. Take Magneto for example or Mystique, they hardly represent examples we want regular humans to generalize us all with," Scott explained.

Rogue shrugged. "He's not really X-men material anyway. He seems more like a womanizing thief to me."

Scott watched as Rogue opened the suitcase propped on the end of her mattress and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She then went into the bathroom to dry herself off and dress down for the evening.

He locked the door to their cabin. There wasn't any point to waiting up now. Rogue was obviously safe and that the would-be Cassanova wasn't coming around that night. He heard his communicator/watch beeping on the dresser so went to check whatever message was left from the mansion.

The message Storm had for him was a bit alarming. The door to the bath opened, but Scott paid Rogue no heed until she touched his shoulder, drawing him out of his distraction. "What's wrong?"

"Hellfire," Scott answered, no other words coming to mind. Storm's message replayed in his mind like a broken record.

"Okay…" Rogue didn't quite translate what Scott was concerned over but noticed the wrist communicator disguised as a regular watch in his clenched fist. Gently, she pried it out of his grasp and replayed the last message. She felt her jaw slacken as she registered the meaning behind the words. "Oh."

"We're going back to New York first thing in the morning," Scott told her, regaining some of his verbal skills. "It's important that we both try and get plenty of sleep so that we'll be able to handle this situation when we return to what's left of the mansion."

Rogue agreed with a mute nod. She didn't understand how it would be possible for Storm's message to be true, but she also knew that Xavier's sources were vast and she would never understand them all. "The riverboat makes one trip to harbor early in the morning for tourists. We can get off then."

Scott turned his back on her and threw back the covers to his bed. A million thoughts raced through his mind then. Surely, Storm must have been mistaken. But the mere possibility was enough to send his heart slamming against his ribs.

Rogue watched with concern as Scott went to sleep without saying another word. There was no way she could fall asleep now. The whole purpose of this trip was to help Scott get over his loss of Jean Grey. Now she feared that if this information Storm had gathered was incorrect that he would be shattered beyond all repair. If it was true, well then, that was a whole other can of worms.

She could only pray that Logan would return before that happened. If the team was to survive it would need the strength of all the members. She shuddered at the thought that came to mind. That would include Bobby. Marie wasn't sure she could handle seeing him at the moment; their breakup and the loss of their mutual friend John was still too close to her heart.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Gambit was feeling pretty good about life that fine Saturday morning. His caper last night went flawlessly, as expected. When he woke up that morning it was to the knock of room service at his door. The chere had his coat laundered and returned to his room.

His mission was a success so he had more time on his hands to figure out what to do about his engagement. The cherry on top was the fact that he now had the time to meet the beauty from the night before at a more leisurely pace. And given the paper trail she'd have had to left to return his coat it would make that task easier.

The only kink in his perfect morning was that he had been searching for nearly three hours for Rogue and had seen neither hide nor tail of her or her dorky companion, Scooter. They would be leaving the harbor soon. It would be wise if he left the scene of his crime while time was still on his side.

But he did want to at least say goodbye to the young woman. He did spend the best part of his night with her, even if half that time was really in the privacy of his own mind when he had retired to his personal quarters. He grinned as he thought back upon that particularly wild dream. He really needed to thank her for that starring performance.

He continued to walk along the alleyway looking at all the paintings aligned for the tourists. There were always starving artists trying to catch the right eye. He felt pity for the anxious look that was just shy of desperation in their eyes. It was a look he was painfully familiar with himself.

Growing up a thief meant he knew what it was like to live on the streets and fight to survive. Fate happened to hand him a sweet deal when he picked the pocket of his current adopted father, Jean-Luc LeBeau. At least that was the story he was told. He couldn't really remember much before the age of ten.

Sometimes Remy wondered exactly who his parents were. What had they thought when the son they brought into the world had demon eyes? Were they afraid? Or were they killed for giving birth to Le Diable Blanc?

That was one of the questions to which he would never know the answer and he had resigned himself to that fate. There was no use in pondering over something that would never be discovered. He stopped in front of a particularly gruesome painting of an angel pinned to a brick wall, wings torn, and blood everywhere.

The memory of his most recent mistake haunted him. Two years ago he had tried to leave his thieving roots. His powers were becoming unmanageable and he needed help that his adopted father simply could not provide.

Le Diable Blanc had made a deal with the devil that day. He tapped his finger to his temple, a salute to the minor surgery Mr. Sinister performed to contain his kinetic powers. The surgery was necessary; he could have blown up the entire planet with the sort of powers he was generating. The price—the consequences—of that deal would forever haunt him.

Gambit glanced back down at his watch and frowned. The riverboat would be leaving the harbor now and he still had not found the woman of his three hour search. He walked away from the painting, not noticing the cold look in the dark eyes of the artist who painted it.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Wolverine was not happy to have cut his trip short before he could discover any satisfactory answers to the questions that seemed to simply lead to more questions. So far all he had figured out was that he most certainly was not the age that he looked. How old was he really though?

The message Storm sent him was urgent. She wouldn't go into many details other than the situation was delicate. Apparently there was a woman who recently joined the Hellfire Club with unexplainable powers.

He pulled his motorcycle up in the driveway of the X-mansion. The construction work was going quickly and the infrastructure looked nice at least. Amazingly, the East wing of the mansion had escaped most of the damage and was now converted into headquarters for the X-men.

Logan felt his lip curl at the idea of being an official member of the X-men. Who would have thought that he would have agreed to such dorky thing? A loner by nature, he thought he would have stayed that way until his memory returned. But then again, he wasn't even sure of how long he had been wandering around without a memory. Maybe before he lost his memory he had been a member of some other dorky group of heroes. He laughed aloud at that particular idea. How stupid would he have looked fighting alongside Captain America?

He parked his bike beside the entrance door. Since there wasn't a garage, he didn't see a good reason why he couldn't park there. Besides, he enjoyed annoying Cyclops by not following the rules. Maybe pointdexter would focus on Logan's rule breaking instead on obsessing about Jean.

Logan's heart lurched in his chest at the memory of the heroic, passionate red-haired doctor. He walked through the silent halls, sensing dread in the pit of his stomach. He could smell his friends. It would seem the whole team was present and it wasn't even Christmas.

He found them all waiting for him in the conference room, with Professor X at the head of the table, fingers steepled together under his chin. "Sorry I'm late," Logan called, taking the seat beside Rogue that he had claimed the last time he was in the room. He felt some satisfaction that no one had dared to sit in his chair. It may have been childish of him to engrave the giant "W" on the back of it with his claws when Nightcrawler had last argued that his name wasn't on it.

"Welcome Logan," Professor X greeted as he relaxed his hands and placed them on the table with his palms flat. "It has come under recent attention that a woman who seems to look like Jean Grey has been working with the Hellfire Club."

"But that's not possible, we saw her drown," Cyclops rose from his seat. "If she was alive I would know." He pointed his thumb to his heart. "I would know in here."

"I'm sorry this hurts you Scott," Professor X interjected calmly. "But there is a woman whose physical appearance is that of Jean. She is using the guise of The Phoenix."

"Exactly what's this Hellfire and where do I put my claws?" Wolverine demanded cracking his Adamantium laced knuckles for emphasis. He could feel himself growing more and more enraged. If he wasn't given something productive to do soon he would quickly go berserk.

The presence of Rogue's gloved fingers on his forearm calmed him a little and he leaned back in his chair. He needed to remember that to other people he could be a little scary when he went berserk. A glance around the table reminded him that everyone was worried enough without an enraged wolverine on their hands.

"Hellfire is a group of mutants who believe themselves to be elite. They run a gambling and entertainment business to cover the operating costs of their activities," Storm answered for the professor, reading verbatim from the file sitting on the table in front of her.

"And these operating costs, what would they be?" Kurt asked, carefully enunciating each word so that his German accent wouldn't confuse his question. His tail twitched spasmodically when Storm turned her gaze towards him and offered an encouraging smile for his question.

"That is the question we would all like the answer to Kurt," Storm answered.

"I'll infiltrate their system and find out myself," Scott decided, rising from his chair and turning toward the door. The sooner he left and got to the bottom of this, the better.

"Hold on there hero, if this is Jean we're talking about I'm going too," Logan called as he intercepted Cyclops' progress to the door.

"I think that we all would like to find out the meaning of this," Nightcrawler calmly spoke up, breaking the testosterone-driven contest between the two older men.

"Kurt is right," Professor Xavier agreed. "Please, Scott, Logan, sit down." Professor X turned on the holographic projector he had recently installed to the make-shift conference room. "This is the blueprint of the layout for the Hellfire Club's house."

"My daddy never built me a clubhouse like that," Bobby muttered, earning him a swift kick in the shin from Rogue, who sat across from him. He responded by sticking his tongue out at her in a very dignified manner.

"I will need to send in a two-person tactical team to infiltrate the base. They will need to be successful at gambling and most importantly; their identities need to be obscure enough that the Hellfire members won't recognize them," Professor Xavier explained to his team, ignoring the various glares being shared between different members. Ever since Jean's courageous act the tension level amongst his X-men had grown to an all-time high.

"They'll know ole One Eye for sure," Wolverine spoke up. He then turned to face the professor. "I'm pretty good at gambling, send me and the kid in." He pointed his thumb toward Rogue. "We've worked together before."

"No way, this is Jean we're talking about. If anyone will be infiltrating that group it should be me," Cyclops argued, raising his fingers to his visor, sorely tempted to give the Canadian a good blast.

"It would not be good to blast the Wolverine, Cyclops," Colossus spoke up. This was the first time Piotr had been involved in an official X-meeting. He didn't think bloodshed was how he wanted to initiate that first conference.

"Calm down X-men," Professor X ordered before any more emotional levels could be peaked on the sensitive subject. "I have already decided on the two who will infiltrate. Many of you would be recognized by Hellfire Club members. So Scott, Logan, and Ororo you are all too easily recognizable. They would have lengthy profiles on the three of you."

"Kurt, Piotr, your English is coming along nicely, but I feel the pressure of putting on a front will be too much for either of you at this time. I will certainly utilize you in other aspects, but not at the forefront of this mission." Professor X looked at the two remaining team members and noted the uncomfortable look they shot one another. That was at least one tension he could erase.

"Bobby, I'm afraid your lack of experience and young age would make you a poor candidate." All eyes landed on Rogue.

"Why y'all looking at me? I'm recognizable. Magneto did chain me to the Statue of Liberty for his plan of destroying humans." She raised up her gloved hands to make a point. "I'm not exactly inconspicuous with my clothes either."

"On the contrary," Professor Xavier smiled paternally at her. "Your clothing will help you fit into their society. If you believe yourself to be an elitist among the mutants, you wouldn't want to soil yourself by touching common humans or even common mutants."

"Fine, but ask Scott. My gambling is not exactly something to brag about," Rogue continued.

"The gambling will not be your responsibility. That is what the second part of this meeting revolves around." The professor changed to the next phase of the holographic display to reveal a profile on a young man. "I'd like to discuss recruiting a young man by the name of Remy LeBeau."

"No way in Hell!" Rogue and Cyclops echoed in unison, rising to their feet at the same time.

"I thought you might have met," Professor Xavier sighed. This part would be harder than he thought.

"There is no way I can work with that swamp rat!" Rogue shouted, growing a heated flush to her cheeks. Wolverine tugged her not-so-gently on the wrist, causing her to fall back in her seat.

"Calm down, darlin' the professor ain't done yet." Wolverine kept a firm grip on Rogue's wrist, amusing himself by the fact that he was the one calming her down instead of the reverse.

"Professor, I don't think you understand. That--," Scott paused searching for the right word, "Cajun is nothing but a thieving womanizer. You can't possibly expect him to work with us unless it was to benefit him somehow."

"According to Cerebro and from your and Rogue's reactions Remy LeBeau is the perfect man for the job. His abrasive personality will fit right in with this class of mutants," Xavier contradicted.

"It would be easier to convince Magneto to help us," Rogue grumbled, giving the image of the man, otherwise known at Gambit, a loathsome glare.

"Scott, Kurt, Piotr, and Bobby you will be here at the mansion, as it were, helping to develop a strategy for this mission. Ororo, Logan, Rogue your mission will be to convince this 'swamp rat' to join in our cause," Xavier instructed.

"What about the others?" Cyclops demanded after shooting Rogue a concerned look that she was too busy being annoyed at her task to notice. "What about the other X-men team members?"

"Dr. McCoy and Warren have other responsibilities they must contend with at the moment. They will be available should we require their aid later," Xavier explained. He spread his arms wide, gesturing to those assembled around him. "Welcome back my X-men."

_A/N: Revised 6/3/2008_


	4. Opportunity

**Gambling: IV: Opportunity**

Logan looked over his shoulder into the back seat of the Hummer Storm drove. He had to fight back a grin at the sight of Rogue's brooding. "Come on darlin' I'm sure he's not that bad."

Rogue huffed crossing her arms over her chest and focused her attention to the side window and the passing landscape. "I don't see how a conniving thief is going to be of any use to us."

"Rogue, you must not judge. Perhaps LeBeau has a reason for his behavior that you do not understand," Storm stated diplomatically. Logan watched as Rogue mouthed Storm's words in the window and he laughed aloud earning a curious look from Storm.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something funny," Wolverine explained, catching Rogue's eye in the reflective glass. He cleared his throat. "So you think we'll find this Cajun in this little town?"

Storm frowned as she concentrated on the road. "It may seem a simple tourist town to the common eye, but according to Cerebro it is quite the hotspot for underground mutant activity."

"It's not going to work," Rogue commented from the back.

Logan turned back around in his seat to look at her. "Why not?"

Rogue met his questioning eyes. "Would it be this easy to find you?"

"Of course not!" Wolverine answered gruffly. "I don't just let any mutant know who I am and what I'm up to."

"Exactly, Remy is even more into shadow work that you are. These mutants aren't going to know anything."

Storm pulled over into the shoulder and turned to address Rogue. "What do you suggest then?"

Rogue smiled for the first time since hearing of her mission. "I think its time we go to visit his family."

"So where is his family?" Storm asked, pushing her white bangs out of her eyes. She glanced down at the clock on the dash board. "We'll have to make better time."

"Oh, they live in the city." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I think we should crash their little family gathering."

"What do you mean?" Logan inquired, growing excited by the look in Rogue's eyes. It promised action.

"How do you two feel about being wedding crashers at the estate on 27th and Main?"

Ororo blinked at the young woman in astonishment. "Wedding?"

"Yeah, the jerk is the groom. Scott and I found an obscure reference to it in the newspaper database Kitty set up." Rogue linked her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. "You can see why I don't think that jerk is going to help us."

"On the contrary darlin', you're going to be the other woman who can't hold her peace," Logan said as Storm moved the Hummer back onto the street with the new address in mind.

The young brunette's jaw dropped open at the suggestion. "What? I can't do that! I don't even like that swamp rat scoundrel!"

"I suggest you brush up on your acting skills then," Ororo said dryly.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Remy looked at his adoptive father, Jean-Luc and tried to smile; unfortunately it was forced and obviously so. "She's a fine woman son; do try to look on the bright side of things."

"Right, Bella be a fine woman," Remy agreed. He looked down at his watch. Fifteen minutes until certain doom. The vision of a dark haired femme in a black cocktail dress and emerald gloves kept haunting his memory. It had only been a week since his encounter with the young woman and it bothered him to no end that she had vanished without a trace. He would have been better able to handle his situation if he had never met her.

"Right, a fine woman and you aren't going to find a better one out there, son. Trust me." Jean-Luc reached up and straightened Remy's tie. He smiled paternally at him. "You look handsome my boy!"

"Of course I do, I'm your son," Remy joked, trying valiantly to show his usual confidence.

"The ceremony is about to start," Jean-Luc remarked. His dark eyes looked deep into Gambit's red on black eyes. "I'm very proud of you my son. You're doing this for the peace of the clans means a great deal to me."

"Right, well you go on out. I'll be right behind you." Gambit ushered his father out of his dressing room and sat in front of the mirror. He wondered if Bella was having as difficult a time preparing for the ceremony.

"Sugar, you look more glum that a little boy who lost his dog," a familiar Southern accent broke into Remy's pessimistic thoughts. He focused his eyes on the mirror to see the woman that was haunting his thoughts standing in the very room. He shook his head and blinked, but she remained standing in his doorframe.

Slowly he turned around to face the apparition. "Cher, you must be my last fantasy before I take the plunge into married life." He smiled at her as he stood up and walked in her direction. "You look even better than you did in my dreams last night."

Rogue placed her fingers over the bridge of her nose and squeezed, trying to prevent a headache from forming. "I can't believe you. You're about to be married and yet you're still flirting with me." She opened her eyes and shook her head only to meet his miserable expression. It quickly vanished from his face but not before she had witnessed it.

"A man still appreciates beauty no matter what his situation in life be cher," Gambit answered quietly. He leaned against the wall and looked her over. "Why you here?"

"I," Rogue paused unsure of how to word her proposition. Perhaps the truth would be the easiest. "I need your help."

Gambit winked at her. "I can help you in many ways cher."

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her temper in check. "I need your help to infiltrate an organization of elitist mutants that have taken one of my friends captive and have brainwashed her." She opened her eyes to sneak a peek at his reaction.

Gambit's face lost its joking manner. "You serious?"

Rogue shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Two of my X-men team members are outside waiting for you should you chose to join us." She gestured toward the door that led to the church and then to the window that she had obviously slipped through. "The choice is yours."

Gambit didn't even give the door a second glance. He picked up the duffle bag with his trench coat, body armor, and bo-staff and then grabbed Rogue's hand with his free one. "I suggest we leave now before we be missed."

Logan was standing outside the Hummer with Ororo at the wheel. He was mildly surprised at how quickly Rogue seemed to have convinced the Cajun to join their ranks. He was more surprised to see the auburn haired man dragging Rogue behind him at a quick run. Obviously someone was not in a hurry to be married that day.

Logan stood with arms crossed and feet spread apart in an intimidating stance once Rogue and the stranger reached his side. "Remy LeBeau?"

"Looks like Gambit might be a better name to go by for now, no?" Gambit glanced back at the church. "Remy LeBeau not be too popular for a while me thinks."

"Welcome to the X-men, Gambit", Storm greeted as the group piled into the Hummer. Wolverine sat in the front seat while Rogue and Gambit sat in the back. Rogue was sitting at the far end of her seat while Gambit was sitting in the middle, obviously not liking the idea of there being distance between them.

"It be my pleasure," Gambit answered. He grinned at Storm in the rearview mirror, causing the weather goddess to flush slightly. "So how about someone tell me what it is this Cajun just agreed to?"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Emma Frost watched the red haired woman with a wary expression as she sat beside the fire in the library section of the club house. It was hard to trust someone with the secrets to your elite club when that person was being controlled by illusions.

She knew the illusions were strong, but even the strongest of illusions could only last so long when up against the powers of one of the world's strongest psychics. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that the mysterious woman, going by the identity of The Phoenix, was in fact Jean Grey.

The minor detail that Jean Grey had died mysteriously a few months ago seemed of little importance. Mysterious deaths often times proved to be less mysterious and more false in her experience—at least in the marvel universe.

"Emma?" The red haired woman called, as if sensing her thoughts. "Is something troubling you?"

"No Phoenix, I was simply pondering what outfit I should wear tonight," Emma answered. She would allow the woman to assume she was frivolous and focused on appearances. Most of the members of Hellfire were just that, focused on image. But there was substance to Emma Frost. She would hardly be the leader of such a successful organization if she didn't have depth.

"Oh." Phoenix held her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "I think you'd look great in that icy blue gown you bought a few days ago," she suggested.

Emma felt herself smile coldy. "That's the exact dress I was thinking of choosing."

The face of Jean Grey looked at her oddly before replying, "I know."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The starved artist made his way through the network of alleys until reaching his destination. A tall man lurked in the shadows, only his red and black cape were visible in the darkness.

"I have seen him my lord," the artist said. "He was distracted, but when he noticed the scene of the bloody angel pinned to the stone wall I could see recognition in his eyes."

"Very good," the tall figure answered as he handed the starving mutant some money. "Take this and buy yourself something to eat, you have done well."

Mr. Sinister watched as the stooped over mutant gleefully left his domain with a fist full of money and happy thoughts of food dancing through his mind. His question had been answered. The mutant he was interested in had not forgotten his deal with the devil so to speak.

He glanced towards a jar that sat upon his desk. Within the jar was a portion of that particular mutant's brain, perfectly preserved. If he could control the mind of the one whom it belonged to, the world would be an easy thing to claim.

Now he would simply have to discover the weak spot of the mutant in question. Guilt would hardly be enough. However, if he could wait until Le Diable Blanc dared to trust another and then feel the betrayal of that trust, he would be putty in Sinister's hands.

Hollow laughter filled the alleyway as the dark figure disappeared along with the room that he had been standing inside. The small artistic mutant shivered at hearing the sound, but hurried away.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Scott nervously awaited the return of his team members. This Remy LeBeau was a shady character but if he was the only hope of finding out what had become of his Jean then he was willing to work with the sleaze bag. He didn't like the idea of Rogue being alone with him either.

Over the past few months since Jean's death, Rogue had been the one to keep Cyclops out of the dungeons of black despair. His whole life, Jean had been the one steady point. His one and only love—other than his motorcycle. The idea that she could be gone was too much for him to handle and he had just cracked.

After the destruction of the mansion and the loss of his love, it was hard to remember his beliefs. They all seemed like empty ideals now. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the arrival of the Hummer. He stood anxiously on the steps of the mansion as the vehicle pulled up in the drive.

Wolverine and Storm were the first two out, followed promptly by Rogue. The last to emerge was the thief from the riverboat, dressed in a tux. It looks like they had crashed the wedding, and by the absence of a ring on the left hand they must have done it before the "I dos" were said.

"Welcome to the home of the X-men," Ororo gestured toward the mansion, or the construction zone anyway.

"Seems to this Cajun you could use some remodeling," Gambit commented with a raised eyebrow. He reached over for Rogue's upper arm and pulled her close to him. "Gambit thinks he be needing the personal tour," he grinned suggestively. "Perhaps cher can show me the quickest way to her bedroom?"

Logan's eye began to twitch. "I can see Jean's future is in great hands," Scott observed sarcastically as he moved to pull Rogue away from Gambit. Gratefully, Rogue slipped past Cyclops and entered the mansion.

Gambit watched her leave with disappointment evident in his features. "Why you got to ruin all this Cajun's fun, Scooter?"

Wolverine snorted at the nickname. "Come on Gumbo, I may not be as pretty as Rogue but I'll show you around." Gambit followed alongside Wolverine, thankful to not be around the angry man with the red visors or the dumbstruck weather goddess.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure you've got some good qualities," Gambit grinned. At least it seemed in Wolverine he would have an ally and possible friend. It was better than being forced into a marriage he wasn't prepared for at least. Who knows, perhaps he might even do something heroic. That would certainly be a nice change of pace.

_A/NRevised 6/4/2008_


	5. Welcome to the Team Bub

**Gambling: V: Welcome to the Team Bub**

"It don't seem to this Cajun that you be the team type," Gambit observed after Wolverine had finished giving him the tour of the mansion.

Logan shrugged. "I'm not. But it seems I got me a soft spot for that southern belle and for the lady we're looking for," he answered. They were standing outside of the Danger Room, watching Rogue sparring with a teenaged boy with blonde hair.

Remy laughed at Logan's answer. "Women be the soft spot of this one too." He placed his hands upon the guardrail outside the window of the Danger Room, leaning closer to watch the progress of the battle. "Who's the pansy?"

Wolverine smirked at the nick-name, it was even better than Scooter. "That would be Bobby, better known as Iceman." He watched Gambit from the corner of his eye. "He's Rogue's ex-boyfriend."

Gambit's jaw clenched at that while his grip on the guardrail tightened. Logan smelt something burning and directed his attention to the guardrail in the Cajun's hands. His eyes grew wide and he pushed Gambit out of the way just in time to avoid the explosion.

Rogue and Bobby came running out of the Danger Room to see what had happened in the observation room. Rogue gasped at the sight of the melted guardrail and a sheepish Gambit sprawled on the ground beside Wolverine. Bobby reached out and sent a blanket of ice over the hot metal surface.

"What happened?" Rogue demanded.

Gambit rose slowly to his feet, a flirtatious smirk on his face. "Cher you know how excited I get watching you," he teased, causing her face to flame. Logan snorted in laughter.

Bobby didn't think it was so funny. "Don't talk to her that way!" he roared standing at Rogue's side and glaring at the man on an even level. Rogue shoved him away, causing Gambit to quirk his brow, and Bobby to frown.

"I don't need YOU defending me Iceman," Rogue growled using his codename. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, but paused to look at Gambit over her shoulder. "And you stop blowing things up! Can't you see this place is falling apart without your help?"

Bobby gaped at Rogue's retreating form, hurt by her retort. She always called him by his name. The use of his codename meant that she only saw him as a teammate. That hurt a lot—much more than it should have considering it had been a civil and mutual breakup at least he thought it was…for the most part.

Gambit scratched the back of his neck, with his attention focused on the melted guardrail. He would have to concentrate if he wanted to work with her as one of the X-men.

Logan raised a brow at her comment before addressing Gambit. "What was that about Gumbo? You blow something up before?"

"Yeah, I blew up her gloves the night we met."

"Smooth move Gumbo," Bobby quipped, earning a box in the back of his head from Wolverine. "What was that for?"

"Gumbo is my nickname for him and you can't use it," Wolverine explained. He sniffed the air, detecting the return of the professor. "The professor is back," he announced. "Stop sulking—both of you." He grabbed an arm of each of the men. "You didn't think she'd be nice to you after you broke up did you?" he asked Bobby. "You have Kitty to go cry your woes to now."

"No need for the insulting attitude," the teen complained.

"At least she didn't try to kill you," Gambit offered, reflecting on some murderous ex-girlfriends of his. "This professor, he sought me out?" Gambit asked Wolverine.

"Maybe you don't realize this but I don't like questions," Wolverine answered instead. Gambit took the hint and followed alongside the Canadian after his arm was released.

Gambit kept a sharp eye out for details as Wolverine led the way to the meeting room. He found it hard to believe how much trust he was being shown. He could easily infiltrate their system. However, even though he had not seen Wolverine in action he was sure he didn't have such a name without reason. That was incentive enough not to abuse their trust.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Rogue crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from arguing with the professor. It had to look like the X-men were an united front even though most were sorely against the idea of the Cajun swamp rat serving such a crucial role in the mission to rescue Jean Grey.

"The Hellfire Club was founded at the end of the nineteenth century in England and has branches in New York City, Paris, Hong Kong, and London. The club is run by an elite group known as the Inner Circle," Storm explained to the assembled X-men.

"Very good, Ororo," Professor Xavier praised before he gestured for her to take her seat. "The reason we have called you all here is because of the New York Inner Circle. Those members refer to themselves in terms of chess pieces, in example the black and white king, queen, and bishop."

"Do we know the identity of those in the Inner Circle?" Scott asked.

"Our source is only able to provide limited information with the risks of being caught so great. That is the reason we need to infiltrate their system," Professor Xavier explained. "We believe that the identify of the Black King is Sebastian Shaw, the White Queen is Emma Frost, the White King is Donald Pierce, and the reason I have called you here is because there is a new Black Queen."

"Jeannie," Wolverine guessed.

"So how we supposed to infiltrate this system of theirs with some gambling?" Gambit asked, not recognizing the importance of 'Jeannie' but figuring she must be important. "And who is Jeannie?"

"Dr. Jean Grey is one of our fellow X-men that we thought was dead after a particularly difficult battle," Storm explained.

"She's my fiancée," Scott piped in sulkily.

"Ain't your wife yet, bub," Wolverine muttered, earning a grin from the Cajun.

"Gambit does have a good point," Rogue agreed, surprising the man in question. "How are we supposed to infiltrate their system? And are they mutants? And what sort of mutants? I don't like walking into things blindly."

"You keep that up and people might think you're looking forward to this mission," Wolverine whispered in Rogue's ear. She glared at him, which only caused him to laugh.

Professor Xavier typed a command into his keyboard at the meeting table. The computer switched on and they were greeted by a female computer voice. The voice began to inform them of who they were dealing.

A three-dimensional holographic screen appeared in the center of the table displaying the image of a middle-aged man with thick side burns wearing Victorian clothing. "Sebastian Shaw, code name Black King, forty-five, mutant ability to absorb kinetic energy and the subsequent transformation into raw strength."

The image changed to reveal that of a lovely woman with blond hair wearing what appeared to be the costume of a winter queen. "Emma Frost, code name White Queen, thirty-one, mutant ability telepath."

The image changed once more to reveal a large man with dark hair and dark eyes, also dressed in Victorian garb, but less ornate than the other two. "Donald Pierce, code name White King, thirty-five, human."

"Human?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Yes, human," Professor Xavier answered.

"He sounds out of place," Gambit added. He thought the holographic slideshow was fascinating but he didn't really care much about these fools. He just wanted his assignment. The only way he'd find out these villains' strengths and weaknesses were to observe them himself. He simply didn't trust the information others gave him, no matter how accurate it might seem. Experience taught him that the only person he could trust was himself and even then he wasn't always in the best of hands.

"It is the identity of the new Black Queen that we believe to be Jean Grey, though she is going by the name of Phoenix," Professor Xavier explained.

"Where are we getting this information from exactly? Cerebro?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that," the professor confessed. It became obvious by the professor's demeanor that once again he was only telling them half the story.

"And yet you want us to believe everything this unknown source is telling us?" Wolverine clarified. His over protective feelings towards Rogue were starting to kick in, especially since it possibly involved Jean. Most of his life was a mystery and he didn't care to keep working in the dark.

"I trust that you'll trust me," Xavier answered.

"I trust you," Nightcrawler assured.

"That's good fuzzy elf, considering you ain't the one that be breaking into that Inner Circle, no?" Gambit asked.

Nightcrawler blinked at Gambit bewildered by the sarcastic tone the new-comer was using on him. "You should trust the professor too," he advised. "Why, when I was in the Munich circus…."

"We'll trust you professor," Rogue interrupted Nightcrawler, before Gambit had a chance to respond. Remy merely stared at her for answering for the both of them. Rogue ignored the fact that his red on black eyes were focused solely upon her. "What is our time frame?"

"The sooner the better. Warren's father, Warren Worthington II has a membership in Hellfire. Angel has arranged for an invitation to be sent out to the two of you." Professor Xavier shifted in his wheelchair slightly before continuing. "The invitation was addressed to Remy LeBeau and his wife Marie."

"Wife?" Gambit and Rogue echoed in similar choked gasps. Logan burst out laughing and Scott's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head.

"Actually, professor, I believe it was addressed to Remy LeBeau and his fiancée Marie Howlett," Storm interrupted.

"Howlett?" Rogue asked. "That's a stupid name."

Wolverine's eye twitched at her comment, but he wasn't sure why.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Sinister stood before the cage gazing at the pitiful creature inside. Her long blond hair was in disarray and her supposedly invincible body was weak in his confinements. Soon she would serve his purpose. For now, she would wait as he would.

He would wait for the moment when he could put his plan into action. His name was called and he gave his attention to the servant who faithfully performed his every order and demand. The results were ready for viewing.

Sinister looked over the computer's results and smiled eerily. He had discovered the perfect combinations long ago, but until the results had been computed he could only imagine what the results of such merges could be. Now he had evidence of what could and would be.

His dark eyes flashed in excitement.

Everything would come into place so very soon.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"This doesn't mean I like you," Rogue informed her partner as she slipped her arms into the jacket he held out.

"Of course not," Gambit said with a smile. "But you be this here Cajun's fiancée so that gotta mean you like me a little, no?"

Rogue whirled around to face him, fury on her face as she waved her finger at him. "You're the guy that just ran out on his wedding day! I don't think being your fiancée is anything to be too happy about."

Remy's smile vanished. "Look cher, you don't know what you talking about so you best not talk about it."

"Whatever," Rogue answered. She reached up and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear that had become stuck on the earring hooped through her upper cartilage. She looked past Gambit and saw Piotr and rushed over toward him, forgetting about Gambit.

"Piotr, that move you did in the Danger Room was amazing!" Rogue gushed, gently gripping the Russian's large bicep in her glove covered hand.

Colossus blushed slightly under the praise. "Thank you, Marie. I assume you mean when I grabbed hold of you and we both turned into steel men?"

Rogue laughed lightheartedly—a rare sound. "That's it! It was such a rush! I only wish that I could use the powers I borrowed later. Like if I had the power abilities stored in my head or something and could use them when I needed them."

A large body stood behind Rogue, the heat from it engulfed her through her clothing. She already knew who it was, but couldn't understand why he would be interrupting her conversation.

"Colossus," Gambit greeted congenially. He then wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her taunt against his chest. "Rogue, Gambit don't like to be ignored. Do try and not walk away from him again, no?"

Piotr laughed as he looked down at the two. "If you want to be realistic Rogue will walk away all the time. You just have to chase after," he advised patting Gambit on the shoulder as he walked past the pair.

Gambit tried not to cringe at the force from the Russian giant. "Gambit be very good at the chase," he whispered in Rogue's ear tapping his tongue against her earring before releasing her.

Rogue spun around and jabbed him in the chest, an action he was becoming familiar with—at least she was weak so it didn't hurt very much. "You listen here swamp rat, I'll do what I can to save Jean, but I'm not your girl so don't act like I am."

"Gambit ain't the icebox. You can't make him do things just because you say. You got to make it worth his while," Gambit said in a quiet warning that sent shivers down Rogue's spine.

"Are you two ready?" Storm asked as she climbed down the stairs towards the pair. Rogue nodded mutely while Gambit continued to stare at Rogue, willing his message to sink inside her head.

"Well hurry then, Wolverine and Cyclops are ready for you in the Danger Room," Storm informed them.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just did this with someone I already knew how to fight with? Angel should be the one infiltrating the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle seeing as he's already a member," Rogue complained as she walked alongside Storm on the way to the Danger Room.

Gambit slipped his arm around her shoulder before Storm could answer. "Listen cher, ain't no one you can trust more to watch your back than Gambit when it is your back he wants to be keeping."

"Great, I'm safe until you lose interest," Rogue retorted shrugging her shoulders and stepping away from him. "Come on swamp rat and I'll get you a uniform so we can do this right."

Gambit raised his hand to his heart and feigned pain. "Please cher, you wound me with such names! You needs call Gambit by Remy or else others might doubt the severity of your intentions."

"The severity of my intentions?" Rogue asked with a raised brow. "Don't you mean sincerity?"

"Cher, they might be thinking that you are not madly in love with this Cajun," Gambit explained ignoring her question of his word choice. He winked at Storm when she glanced back at him in amusement before she rolled her shoulders and sent her cape shimmying along the staircase.

"Imagine that," Rogue replied, fighting a grin.

When Gambit was given his uniform to change into he looked skeptical. "Gambit don't need to look like a biker," he said taking the black leather suit and turning it over in his hands. He grinned like a Cheshire cat at Rogue. "Gambit don't suppose you got a leather suit too?"

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest standoffish. "As a matter of fact I do, _Remy_," she answered, stressing his name.

"All right, this Cajun don't mind wearing matching costumes with such a fine lady," Gambit answered tipping his head in mock chivalry before he stepped into the locker room to change.

Rogue looked at Storm, who stood at her side. "Why can't you be the one to do this again?"

Storm smiled at her sympathetically but didn't answer the question. "I'll be in the observation room."

Rogue rejoined Gambit outside of the Danger Room and they both gave each other the once over. Rogue had to admit to herself that the Cajun was giving Wolverine and Piotr a strong run for the money in the 'looks hot in leather suits' category. Naturally the man had to make the outfit his own by wearing a trench coat over it.

Gambit didn't say a word but the leer in his eyes was more than enough to convey his thoughts on Rogue's ensemble. She took hold of his arm and dragged him inside. "Come on, we need to start."

Gambit couldn't believe his eyes. He was impressed with the Danger Room from the observatory perspective, but it was nothing compared to being engaged in a battle within the room. Wolverine and Cyclops showed no mercy. When he wasn't blowing up giant red machines that were trying to destroy Rogue and himself he had the one-eyed Scooter trying to nail him with his laser.

"Gambit look out!" Rogue shouted before she pushed him out of the way of a particularly nasty shot. She touched his face for a second and then released before taking a handful of debris and sending it toward Cyclops.

The particles blew up all around the man and ended his attack.

Wolverine came charging towards the pair with his claws out for Gambit. Cyclops came for Rogue and she engaged in some hand-to-hand combat, blocking and countering the man's attacks. Gambit reached into his trench coat and pulled out his collapsible bo-staff. He pressed the button on its handle and extended the length of the weapon.

He parried Wolverine's attack and managed to maneuver the staff so that Wolverine lost his balance. Gambit wasted no time and charged several cards and placed them within the folds of Wolverine's black leather costume. He leapt over the berserk Wolverine and then smiled with a cocked head. "Gambit just placed many cards on a timer ready to go ka-boom. Would you like to stay in one piece? If you give up Gambit can put out the fire."

Wolverine reached down and ripped off the top half of his leather suit and tossed it toward Gambit, where it exploded. "I don't give up bub."

"Pity, Gambit didn't want to kill you in practice."

There was a blast of laser sent in their direction and Gambit and Wolverine saw Rogue looking at them from on top of Cyclops, her eyes red.

"That's enough," Storm's voice called over the intercom. "There is no need to destroy the Danger Room. You worked well enough together," she conceded.

Gambit walked over to Rogue and helped her to her feet. She had been sitting on top of her opponent's chest. Apparently she had abandoned the block and counter-attack hand-to-hand combat in favor of tickling Cyclops. "Whatever works," Rogue said with a smile as she accepted his help.

"It be nice if you could use the old powers you borrowed and not just the new ones."

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. She glanced up at Gambit appraisingly a little surprised that he was echoing a thought she'd just had. "I don't suppose you have any more cool powers?"

"None that would do you any good," Gambit told her with a grin. He slipped his arm around her shoulder again and this time she didn't shrug him off, making his grin turn into a full blown smile.

Maybe they would be able to work together after all.

_A/N: Revised 6/4/2008_


	6. Mr and Mrs LeBeau

**Gambling: VI: Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau**

Gambit turned the corner sharply in the black Porsche he drove for the occasion, screeching the tires and burning rubber in the process. "She handles the curves so smoothly!"

He was laughing when he pulled the car up to the front of the New York location for the Hellfire Club. "Gambit should get him one of these," he said stroking his hand across the dash of the car in front of where Rogue sat in the passenger seat. His hand slipped off the dash and landed cupping Rogue's cloth-covered knee. He squeezed it and sent her a cocky grin. "Should get him one of these too."

Rogue jerked her knee away from him and got out of the car. She walked briskly around the front and waited on the stairs leading up to the building. Gambit got out of the car casually and gestured for the valet to take the Porsche before joining Rogue at the stairs. He watched the valet with the cheeky grin get behind the wheel and vowed that he'd be sure to check the mileage when he got the car back.

They entered the building together and rode the elevator in silence up to the top floor where the penthouse suite for the Hellfire Club was located.

When they stepped off the elevator, Gambit made his move to encroach upon her territory. Rogue's jaw tightened in her attempt to not yell at the man whose arm was currently wrapped around her waist as if it belonged there.

"Well chere, looks like this be our cue." He grinned down at her and Rogue was suddenly nervous about the mischievous glint in his red on black eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips briefly against her cheek before he knocked on the front door of the suite.

That brief moment was a moment too long considering that Rogue now had a vivid idea of just what sort of thoughts were running through the perverted Cajun's mind. She tried to shove the fool away from her, but his grip around her waist only tightened.

"We can play rough later chere," Gambit promised under his breath. He flashed a million-watt smile when the door opened and a muscle bound man stared out at them with a bored expression.

"Names?" the man requested.

"LeBeau, Remy LeBeau," Gambit said introducing himself. He squeezed Rogue closer against him. "And this is the most beautiful woman in my life. My fiancée, Miss Howlette."

The man looked over the electronic list he had in his handheld computer and gave them a cursory nod. "Ah yes, you have been expected for some time now." He tapped his wrist watch pointedly. "You're a half hour late."

"This idiot here took a wrong turn and then refused to ask for directions," Rogue explained. She reached up her elegantly gloved hand and pinched Gambit on the cheek. Hard. "Isn't that right, darling?"

A muscle in Gambit's jaw twitched before he reigned in his tight control. "That's not the real reason we're late, but I suppose it is the socially acceptable one." He ran his hand down Rogue's silk encased arm. "I think we got most of the wrinkles out of your dress. Hardly anyone will notice."

Rogue's face burned red in mortification at the muscle bound stranger's leering look. She pulled away from Gambit and walked into the Hellfire Club's front parlor. In the far corner a quartet of strings played classical music that sounded like Mozart. All around she saw elegantly dressed women and men. What she did not see was Jean Grey.

A handsome man approached her with a charming smile. He bowed courteously before her. "I am Sebastian Shaw. I don't believe I have had the honor of making your lovely acquaintance."

"Marie Howlette," Rogue replied resisting the urge to curtsy in turn. There was something about this man's manners and the classical music playing that made her feel like she was some character in a Jane Austen book.

Shaw extended his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Rogue hesitated before accepting and thought she saw something dark flash within the man's eyes. She noticed Gambit flirting with a dark haired woman on the other side of the room. He noticed her watching him and gave her an impertinent wave. She flashed Shaw her most flirtatious smile and accepted his hand. "I can't think of anything I'd want more."

"It's been a while since we had any new blood in our little society," Shaw commented. His arms were wrapped around Rogue as he twirled her to the sounds of the music. There was something about his voice that made it hard for Rogue to concentrate. She was having difficulty remembering her mission.

"This is such a lovely place. I'm surprised y'all don't have people banging down the doors," Rogue said.

Shaw laughed hardily at that comment. "I'm afraid we're a bit too snobby for people to attempt such a feat." He drew her close, his lips near her ears and his cool breath tickled her skin there. "I'm glad you've come though."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit had tucked his hands into his pants pockets to hide the tight fists they had formed. He couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that had started to surface at the vision of Rogue dancing so cozily with some strange man. Vaguely he realized that he didn't know Rogue very well, but that didn't change how he felt.

"Is something troubling you?" the beautiful brunette standing with him asked. She followed his gaze and smiled slightly. "The woman is with you I take it?"

"Yes," Gambit hissed. "Who is he?"

"That is Sebastian Shaw." The woman gently touched Gambit's arm, drawing his attention away from Rogue and to her. 'Your mission is elsewhere,' her voice echoed in his head.

Gambit's eyes narrowed. 'My mission? Can you read my thoughts?' he asked her mentally.

'I am Xavier's informant. My name is Sage. Jean Grey is here. You must be careful to guard your thoughts. I am not the only telepath.'

'Guarding my thoughts is what this one does best,' Gambit argued.

"Only when you aren't distracted by who your girlfriend is dancing with," Sage answered aloud. "Come with me, I'll show you where the poker games are taking place."

Gambit followed Sage to another room, but his eyes lingered on Rogue before he allowed the door to close behind him.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"That slimy son of a rat-faced dog," Rogue growled when she saw Gambit following the brunette out of the room.

"Pet names already?" Shaw teased with an arched eyebrow.

"Not you," Rogue apologized with a sheepish smile. "My fiancé just took off with a woman."

"Ah, Tessa. Don't worry about her, she's my personal aid and wouldn't do anything with a potential member of the club. I don't know how any man in his right mind would let you out of his sight," Shaw commented. He took Rogue's hand in his and began to lead her off the dance floor. "Come, let me introduce you to some of the more prestigious members of the club."

The first person she was introduced to was the White Queen herself. Emma Frost was dressed in an icy blue dress that complimented her blond features. She gave Rogue a bored look and Rogue could feel the woman trying to probe her mind, some residual effects of having absorbed Gambit's powers before entering the suite. She was able to block her thoughts for the woman and keep her true thoughts masked with worries about her dress.

"Charmed," Emma replied icily. She didn't bother to rise from her leather lounging chair.

It was then that another door opened and a woman who looked remarkably like Jean Grey stepped in on the arm of another man. Jean's look-alike and the man walked through the lounging room on their way to the main suite without stopping. The woman's eyes locked on Rogue's briefly and something seemed to spark in the redhead's eyes, before becoming darkened.

Emma observed Rogue's reaction. "That's Phoenix. You don't know her, do you?"

Rogue looked down at the blond and gave her a confused expression. "Phoenix? That's an odd name. And no, I don't know her. She just reminded me of that doctor that was on television. The one who worked with all the mutants."

"Perhaps she's from Arizona," Emma said with a shrug. "You're describing Dr. Jean Grey who was of course a familiar figure in the mutant community. Do you sympathize with the mutant rights?"

Rogue shrugged. "Not really my problem. That's why they have that Secretary McCoy isn't it?"

"Right," Emma agreed. Rogue sensed her having given up on probing further into her mind. "Well I certainly hope that you and your fiancé return to visit us next week," she said dismissively.

"Nice meeting you Miss Frost," Rogue said as Shaw led her out of the room.

"I'm afraid, Marie, that I must part with you. I have a meeting to attend to, but please do find a means to entertain yourself." Shaw lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Until we meet again."

The door hadn't shut behind Shaw two seconds before Gambit appeared behind Rogue with a firm grasp on her arm. He pulled her with him towards the terrace. "Don't disappear on Remy like that again," he said quietly.

"Right, so sorry. You take off with some woman and I'm supposed to follow behind like a loyal puppy and watch you work your charms? I don't think so. I'm not as pathetic as you might think." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and stared down below at the streets several stories down. It was a long way to fall. The thought raised gooseflesh on the back of her neck.

"Don't be putting words into Remy's mouth chere." He sighed and leaned against the wall. He pulled out the deck of cards he always carried and began to shuffle through his fifty-two closest friends. "You keep the ice queen out of your head?"

"They didn't get anything from out of my head. But I did see Jean. She's real. They called her the Phoenix. I thought for a moment that she recognized me, but then that flash of recognition was gone."

"Sage told me they got her living in an illusion."

Rogue turned to him, her back against the railing. "Sage?"

"The brunette you thought Remy was making time with. No need to be jealous, chere." He reached out to touch her and Rogue leaned away from him. In doing so, she lost her balance and began to fall over the railing of the terrace.

Gambit caught her quickly and pulled her back with him toward the wall. "Don't keep giving Remy a heart attack! This Cajun eats enough spicy food to keep his heart in trouble without your life being in danger!"

"Thanks," Rogue muttered numbly. She couldn't believe she let this man upset her enough to almost fall over a balcony! "So what did Shaw's personal assistant have to say to you?"

"You might be interested to know that she's Xavier's informant. We've a golden opportunity to get your Jean out of here tonight."

"Oh really? And how do you propose we do that?"

"You just go around knocking everyone unconscious and then we'll carry her out."

Rogue blinked at him. He couldn't be serious? Could he? "Was this your idea of Sage's idea?"

Gambit shrugged. "Does it really matter? It's a good idea. What's the worse that could happen?"

"They figure out what we're doing and kill us," Rogue answered without a trace of humor.

Gambit smiled at her boyishly. "At least we go out in style, no?" He pulled out the Queen of Hearts from his deck and presented it to Rogue. "For luck."

"This is a stupid idea, it won't possibly work."

"Oh all right. We'll shut down the security cameras, Sage will use telepathy to render the guards unconscious, we'll use the gas canisters I left in the air conditioning vents this afternoon to knock everyone unconscious—except us." He reached into the inner folds of his jacket and pulled out a pair of oxygen masks.

Rogue gaped at him. "You came here this afternoon and set up gas canisters?"

"You think this thief don't case his jobs? He'd been caught a long time ago if he didn't do that, chere."

"You're just full of surprises," Rogue said accepting the gas mask.

"You not still mad about the kiss outside are you?"

Rogue toyed with the straps of the gas mask. "No, I know why you did it. So that Frost couldn't get inside my head."

Gambit grinned. "Right. That's why I did it." He was quite happy that Rogue didn't have the ability to read his mind and know that he had no such honorable motives, but if he had thought ahead that far that would have been a good and plausible reason. He cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "We had best to get the gas flowing." He pressed the button on the side of his watch used to change the time.

He then slipped on his mask and Rogue followed his example. "I guess this is it," Rogue's muffled voice said when she noticed the people inside had begun to drop to the floor like dead flies. "Did our informant say where the Inner Circle would be meeting?"

"Of course."

"And the main system of air vents is the same as in that location?"

"Um, of course," Gambit answered less confidently.

_A/N: Revised 6/4/2008_


	7. Blue and Gold

**Gambling: VII: Blue and Gold**

Rogue adjusted the strap to her gas mask and followed Gambit inside. Bodies were slumped over everywhere. She tried to stifle a giggle at the sight of a crotchety old man who fell asleep holding his wine. Now the wine made an interesting wet impression on his pants.

"Looks like its time for the old man to get some Depends," Rogue whispered.

Gambit looked over at the old man that had humored Rogue and then gave her a disapproving frown. "Now cherie he be an old homme, you shouldn't make fun."

Rogue would have felt guilty if she hadn't noticed the humorous twinkle in the man's red eyes. She followed closely behind Gambit into a long hallway that led far away from the main party. She had a bad feeling that these air ducts would not be the same. But that wouldn't matter because she was a member of the X-men. She was trained to improvise.

She blinked and realized that Gambit had been staring at her with an amused expression. "Deep thoughts?" he asked in a whisper.

Rogue rolled back her shoulders and focused her attention on the door he had stopped in front of. "Is this the door?"

"That it is," he answered. He leaned forward with his eyes closed, pressing his ear near the door. "Nobody talking." He reached out to try the doorknob and found it locked.

"You gonna blow it up?" Rogue asked.

"Surely you know by now that Gambit have more finesse cherie." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small device that looked something like a Swiss army pocketknife. He inserted it into the knob and seconds later was rewarded with a satisfying click as the tumblers fell into place. "Normally it would be ladies first, but this time maybe the gentlemen should step through first, no?"

"I ain't got no problem with that," Rogue answered.

Cautiously, Gambit eased open the door and paused before it was completely open. "Guess maybe the vents don't be coming to this room."

Before Rogue could react to the statement, they were invited inside. "I find it rude to lurk in doorways," the voice of Emma Frost called out.

Gambit opened the door the rest of the way and he stepped inside, blocking Rogue's body from view. "Both of you," Emma added. Gambit tossed her a charming grin before stepping aside to allow Rogue inside the room as well.

Rogue could hardly believe her eyes. Whereas the other people were gassed into unconsciousness everyone in the inner sanctuary appeared to be frozen. Rogue had seen the professor pause time before during an altercation at the mall involving John and some non-mutants. It was hard to see someone else with the ability, especially when she was a villain.

Both Gambit and Rogue slipped their gas masks off their faces.

"I'd invite you to sit down, but I'd rather you take your X-man and leave," Emma continued.

"Thanks belle, we are much obliged," Gambit said with a tip of his head in mock southern gentlemen behavior.

Emma turned her attention to the frozen form of Jean Grey. "She's difficult to contain, but while she's under her current illusion I can manipulate her a bit more." She raised her hand to cover her mouth and then yawned. "However, I grow bored of arguing with these overgrown boys."

"You're just gonna let us take her?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

Emma crossed her legs and gave the men in her Inner Circle a disdainful glance. "I grow weary of working with idiots." She turned her attention back to her guests. "You X-men on the other hand are interesting creatures. Fighting for a world that will always hate you."

"We're part of that world," Rogue pointed out.

"Regardless, you X-men use your abilities impressively," Emma continued.

"You wanting to sign up for the team?" Gambit asked sarcastically.

Emma rose to her feet. "I will allow you take back the woman only if I also return with you to your X-mansion."

"Why do you want to come?" Rogue asked suspiciously. Things weren't adding up. She glanced across the room to see the one called Sage pouring tea, the liquid stream frozen in mid-air. Shaw was playing chess with another dark haired man. Jean sat primly across from Emma.

Emma considered her words. She could hardly tell the girl—because she was far from a woman in her opinion at the tender age of eighteen—that she had seen some of the red haired female's memories. She knew more about the woman than the actual woman knew. And she wanted Scott Summers. "My reasons are my own."

"So, let me get this straight," Gambit said leaning against the doorframe. He began to shuffle through his deck of playing cards. "You want to escort the red belle back home and make it your home?"

"I will wipe out the memory of her in the minds of the Inner Circle, none will be the wiser. And I will take up a leave of absence."

"You can't go around erasing people's memories!" Rogue argued red-faced. Gambit reached out wrapped his large hand around her upper arm, reigning in the angry tiger she had transformed into.

"Of course I can," Emma answered waving aside Rogue's concern. "Do we have a deal?"

"I should probably ask the others," Rogue hedged trying to unsuccessfully remove her arm from Gambit's grasp.

"You make the decision now or else I will scramble both of your minds until you think you are a pair of wild monkeys drowning in a river of corn syrup."

Rogue blinked at Emma Frost for the ridiculous image. Apparently it shocked Gambit too since he finally released her arm.

"She fight dirty, Rogue. Maybe this be a decision we make without the others," Gambit whispered in her ear. He straightened and turned his attention back to Emma Frost. "Suppose that be acceptable."

"You have no choice," Emma informed them both with a smile.

"There's always a choice," Rogue muttered starting to remove one of her gloves. Gambit's hand closed around her wrist and he gave her warning look. She sighed in resignation. "How do you suppose we go about this then?" she asked Emma.

A victorious smile appeared on Emma's lips as she stood up in a single fluid movement. "Jean," she called causing the red head's chin to snap up. "It is time for you to return home. Follow me."

"Only have two gas masks," Gambit pointed out.

Emma icy facade slipped momentarily into a frown. She tapped her chin thoughtfully with a pointed fingernail. "We can allow her," she gestured towards Jean, "to fall unconscious and you can carry her."

"Carry her? When did Gambit become the mule?"

"You've always been an ass," Rogue said quietly, earning her a raised brow from her gambling companion.

"You will carry her and I will accompany you with the other mask," Emma continued as if there were no questions. She gave Rogue a cursory look. "You will wait here." She turned back to Gambit. "You wouldn't leave without her."

"Gambit rather carry the Rogue over his shoulder," he said under his breath. He looked into Rogue's eyes. "Don't wonder far cherie."

Rogue handed her mask to Emma. "You gonna hold them in pause mode?"

"Of course," Emma said taking the mask.

"How about you head out to the hall with the red belle? Gambit be there in a minute."

Emma gave Gambit a suspicious look and he could feel her trying to probe his mind, but he blocked her efforts and gave her a disarming smile. She nodded her head and walked out with Jean. Gambit reached into his inner shirt pocket and pulled out a third gas mask.

Rogue looked at the mask in her hand in shock and then back up at Gambit. "Why didn't you just say you had another one, sugar?"

Gambit shrugged. "Never show all the cards in your hand. You follow close behind; don't want none of these to wake up and decide you be crashing their party."

"All right, I'll time y'all to see how long it takes to get down to the front door and then I'll wait until that time to meet you."

"Course, you see something shiny strikes your fancy you go ahead and pick one up, you hear?"

"I'm not going to steal."

"Why not?"

Rogue gave him a firm look of disapproval. He sighed disappointedly. "Gonna be hard to acclimate to this clean life."

She waited twenty seconds before she slipped on her mask and began to follow Gambit and the two telepaths, sticking to the shadows. Rogue stayed close to the wall and was relieved that everyone seemed to be either frozen telepathically or sleeping soundly thanks to whatever gas Gambit had coursing through the air ducts.

Vaguely, she wondered about Sage and how long she would keep working undercover keeping watch over Sebastian Shaw.

There was a door she hadn't seen previously at the end of the first floor. It was dark inside but she had the eeriest feeling that something was watching her. Rogue was not one to scare easily, but she was certainly unnerved right now. She thought she heard a name she scarcely used coming from that direction.

It was the name she was called before she discovered her gift, or as she often saw it her curse. However, it was also the name she was using that night on the guest list. 'Marie.'

She found herself walking toward the darkness, toward the gloom. She was only a few feet away when a hand fell upon her shoulder startling her. Rogue gripped the hand and flipped the intruder over onto his back. Her color rose in embarrassment. "Sorry sugar," she apologized to the figure lying on his back groaning.

"Maybe you give a guy some warning next time, no?" Gambit asked rubbing his lower back when he sat up.

Rogue extended her hand and helped Gambit to his feet. "Sorry, guess you spooked me."

"Let's get out of here." He kept a hold of Rogue's hand after she tried to pull free. "Why you exploring down this hall?"

"Thought I heard something," Rogue answered giving up on trying to free her hand. "Are Jean and Emma all right?"

"Right as rain," Gambit answered.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gathered in Xavier's office the X-men team argued over what to do with both Jean Grey and Emma Frost. Hank McCoy had sedated Jean and she was being monitored in the medical lab. Emma sat silently in front of the professor as her fate was being debated.

"Seems to me this place is all about second chances," Wolverine spoke up interrupting a hot debate between Cyclops and Storm. They both turned to stare at him in disbelief. "We got more important things. Like Jean."

"Don't presume that Jean is not my priority," Cyclops said turning to Wolverine with his hand reflexively going for his visor.

"We made the deal. We got to stick to it," Gambit added.

"We didn't make the deal. You did," Cyclops growled rounding on the Cajun. "What gives you the authority to make a deal on behalf of the X-men?"

Rogue stepped up. "Gambit is a member of the X-men same as you. Don't you talk down to him."

Gambit's eyes widened momentarily in surprise at the southern belle's quick defense of him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had stood up for him, or if someone ever had. "Thanks chere, but Gambit don't need you to speak for him."

"The two members of the team that were present made the decision jointly. In doing so not only did we return Jean but we also brought back a potential ally." Rogue flashed a quick glance at Emma Frost. "I'd rather be her ally than her enemy."

"Child, you don't understand what you're saying," Storm interrupted.

"What does she not understand?" Nightcrawler asked. "Does not the institute offer sanctuary to all mutants who seek it?" He waited until he had the attention of the rest of the X-men. "When you met me I had tried to kill the president."

"But Kurt, you were under the influence of Stryker. You can't be held responsible for your actions," Storm argued.

"The lady comes by choice," Colossus added.

Xavier held up his hand for silence. He looked from one of the X-men to another reflecting upon how each and every one of them came to his institute. 'Emma, what do you want? What are your intentions?' he asked mentally.

Emma crossed her legs and smiled seductively at the professor. 'I respect you and your X-men. I would like to learn to hone my powers for the greater good.'

'Of course,' Xavier agreed, not believing Emma but knowing that there was some grain of truth in her words. He hadn't given up on Magneto and Emma Frost represented someone with a great potential for good works. "Welcome to the institute Miss Frost."

Cyclops' jaw dropped open. "What? Professor! You can't be serious! She's a ring leader for the Inner Circle."

Emma rose and walked to stand before Scott. She was so close that her chest brushed against his. "The Inner Circle was corrupted by egotistical males who thought they were more powerful and important than they really are." She reached up and ran her fingertip along Cyclops' smoothly shaven jaw. "Don't disappoint me Scott. I thought the X-men's leader was smarter than what you're showing."

Cyclops caught Emma's wrist and jerked her hand away from his face. "Don't provoke me," he warned. He sidestepped the busty blond and addressed Xavier. "I'll be in the medical lab."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit climbed to the roof with agile grace. He couldn't sleep. The mansion was a strange place full of strange people and he didn't trust any of them. Well most of them. He trusted Rogue and Wolverine, surprisingly given the fact that they both liked to leave him black and blue after a Danger Room session.

Xavier had been spending the past couple of days mentally fixing Jean Grey's psyche along with the help of Emma Frost. He didn't think he'd like having two telepaths playing around in his head. He didn't want anyone inside his head without his permission. Too many secrets to be kept in the dark to welcome that kind of intrusion.

Scooter had been a royal pain, more so than usual. Xavier wouldn't allow him to see Jean more than a few minutes a day. Said he was upsetting her equilibrium or something. Old 'One eye' was almost as berserk as the Wolverine after a below the belt hit in a fight when the members of the blue and gold team were announced.

Gambit was nimbly walking across the roof when he noticed his favorite mutant sitting up there and staring off into the woods. He approached her silently and sat beside her, smiling when she jumped slightly in surprise.

Rogue turned to him. "Hi. Didn't hear you coming."

"That because Gambit didn't make no noise." He grinned, reaching into the inner pocket of his trench coat for a cigarette and lighter. "Gambit be a thief in the night."

"You're a thief all the time, swamp rat," Rogue said fighting a smile of her own. "Smoking is bad for your health."

Gambit arched an auburn brow. "You worried about this Cajun, river rat?"

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. "River rat? I ain't no river rat," she protested.

"Ah, sure you are chere. If Gambit be the swamp rat you the river rat." He put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture, ignoring her automatic stiffening. He hated seeing her isolate herself for her fear of absorbing others. He wasn't afraid. The only other person he had seen that showed the woman that sort of friendly affection was the Canadian.

"The great state of Louisiana and Mississippi share the great border of the mighty river," Gambit continued. "The way I see it we're kissing cousins." He bent closer to her, his lips only a hair's width away from her cheek. "Of course, Gambit don't mind kissing such a belle as you."

Rogue shoved him away. "Remy, will you behave? I don't feel like having your thoughts dancing in my head all night long. Hard enough to sleep without your perverted thoughts running amuck." She leaned against the eaves of the roof. "What's you're opinion on the teams?"

Gambit liked it when she called him by his first name. "Gambit always been partial to the color blue." He slipped his arm back across Rogue's shoulders and stubbornly kept it there. "The professor must know what a great team you make with Gambit."

Rogue shrugged, apparently giving up on removing his arm from her shoulder. "We work well together." She turned to him, her emerald eyes locking on his eerie red on black ones. She could stare into his eyes all day and because of that she redirected her gaze to a spot over his shoulder. "For some reason—that I can't quite figure out—I trust you. Wolverine trusts you too. And I think Storm is warming up to you."

Gambit crushed his cigarette on a nearby shingle and then tossed it to the ground. He used his free hand to tug on her white forelocks and bring her eyes back to meet his. "Look at me when you say that, chere. You make Gambit paranoid there be a bug on his forehead or something when you look away."

Rogue snorted a laugh at his ridiculous statement. "I thought Cyclops was going to blast a new skylight in the roof when he found out Jean was on the team with Wolverine and that he was paired up with Frost."

"Gambit just glad the Angel not on his team. He might talk too loud to hear the devil on the other shoulder."

Rogue's face broke out into a wide grin. She wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow this Cajun swamp rat made her forget that life was a hollow existence. He made her laugh. Things weren't nearly as bleak whenever he was around.

"Kitty and I were talking after dinner about how interesting it would be to see what happens between Cyclops and Miss Frost," Rogue commented. Gambit tugged her body closer to his and she found herself laying her head against his shoulder.

"Gambit think that why the professor put the tin man on our team to make sure they don't be killing one another."

"And why do you think Kitty's on the blue team?"

"To give you someone to gossip with. Because Gambit hate to gossip."

"Uh huh. Obviously."

"Now the gold team," Gambit continued pretending to have not heard Rogue's mockery. "Stormy gonna lead them well. The Wolverine, he watch out for Jean, or Phoenix as she like to be called. The Iceman on that team so he steers clear of Gambit." He glanced down and met Rogue's gaze. "Gambit don't want to have to accidentally blow something up in his face. That would be poor team playing. Nightcrawler on the gold team because he got feelings for Stormy. And Angel, because he can't be on the blue team."

"So glad you have an explanation for everything."

"Yep chere, you got any questions you come to Gambit. He know the answers."

Rogue wanted to ask him why he was being so darn persistent in his pursuit of her. She thought she knew the answer and didn't want to hear him validate it. Remy LeBeau liked challenges and she was the ultimate challenge. The untouchable.

Suddenly, she felt very cold despite the warmth she had felt from Gambit's embrace. She jerked out of his hold and stood abruptly. "Better go to bed. We got training early. We lose to Ororo's team in our skirmish and Scott will make us practice at all sorts of ungodly hours."

He watched her leave in silence. The woman was a pure mystery to him. One minute she was cozied up to him and the next she brushed him off like a pest. She's defending him one instant and then she's insulting him. He leaned back on the rooftop and stared at the stars above him. He'd go inside in a minute, but right now he had a show to watch down in the gardens.

He wasn't a gossip or anything, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious what Wolverine had to say to the femme he and Rogue just rescued. Who knew, maybe he'd even tell Rogue about it the next night he caught her on the rooftop.

It wouldn't be gossip. It would be sharing information about a rival team. He didn't particularly enjoy long training sessions with Scooter so he'd gleam off any tidbits that might help them defeat their fellow X-men in their friendly skirmishes.


	8. New times, new teams

**Gambling: VIII: New Times, New Teams**

Logan leaned against a large tree and stared at the woman he had loved from the moment he set eyes on her. He was speechless. Absolutely speechless. He simply refused to believe the tale she had just shared. It couldn't be true. His Jeanie would never have done such a thing.

"I can see you don't believe me," Jean said with a soft, sympathetic look. "And I don't have to be a telepath to read your thoughts right now, Logan."

Logan's hands tightened into fists at his side, his adamantium claws itching to break the skin at his knuckles. But he kept his inner beast in check. There was no enemy for his claws to slice. "You can't be serious about this, Jean."

The red haired doctor stepped closer in front of him. She reached up and lay her palm against his rough cheek. "Logan, you're the only one I trust to do this. If The Phoenix should take over, you will have to be the one to end me. The fate of humanity, all humanity, will depend on you stopping me should I lose control."

Wolverine lifted his hand to hold hers to his face before turning to kiss her palm tenderly. "Then you had best make certain you don't lose control."

His eyes looked past Jean toward the roof of the mansion where he could sense the Cajun. He didn't care for the audience, but better Gumbo than One-eye. "What about Cyclops?" he asked, knowing that it was a question he had to ask even when the answer scared him almost as much as Jean's request.

Jean pulled her hand away from Logan, and crossed her arms over her chest as if suddenly cold. "Things with Scott are stagnant." She bit her lip and turned away to look deeper into the thicket at the back of the institute. "I am too volatile for him. He needs someone steady and stubborn."

Wolverine took a deep breath. "Okay Jean, I promise I'll do what it is you ask." He reached into his inner jacket and pulled out a cigar. He flicked his lighter and set the tip to flame. He took a heavy drag. "I just hope to God I don't have to do it. You died on me once and I don't want to have to go through that again."

"You know that even if never comes to what I requested of you, that eventually you will outlive me," Jean said softly. "Like Rogue what you have is both gift and curse."

Wolverine said nothing, knowing she was right. He toyed with the idea of asking Jean to help him regain his memories that were denied the day that Stryker died at the Lake. But perhaps forgetting the memories were a survival instinct.

"They will come back when they are meant to," Jean said reading his thoughts. She took his hand and tossed his cigar aside. "Let's go back inside. We must wake early for practice if we want to beat the Blue team."

Logan's jaw tightened at the audacity of Jean tossing his cigar aside. She burst out laughing. "Very well, I'll ask next time before I snatch your cigar," Jean promised.

"Stop reading my mind woman."

Jean pressed herself against his arm and batted her eyes at him. "Why Logan? Are you afraid that I might blush from what you're thinking?"

"I think you should probably back away from me right now, especially since we have an audience."

"Don't worry about him. He's not even watching us now. His thoughts are elsewhere." Jean smiled in the darkness of the night. "He's contemplating how he might sneak over to Rogue's balcony."

Wolverine tried to pull away from Jean but her grip on his arm only tightened. "Don't try to stop me Jean. I'm not letting Gumbo sink his fangs into the girl."

Jean laughed once again. "Calm down Logan. Rogue dated Bobby for years and I don't remember you acting quite this way."

"Yeah well the Iceman isn't quite the forked tongue charmer that the Cajun is, now is he?"

"I'm sure she can take care of herself."

Wolverine grinned down at her and wrapped his arm comfortably around her waist. "Don't suppose you could put up a psychokinetic force field around the entrance to her bedroom just for fun?"

"Devilish!"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Rogue paused to wipe the sweat off her brow. She looked up at her sparring partner and frowned. "I still don't understand why you won't tell me how you got those burns on your hands."

"Chere," Gambit said with a mocking tone. "You gonna make conversation with all your opponents?"

Rogue kicked out to sweep his feet out from under him, but his agility kept him balanced. He reached out and caught hold of her shoulder and her hip and tossed her to the matted floor. Rogue struggled unsuccessfully from under his weight. She noticed his gaze lingering on her mouth and decided on a different strategy.

She lifted her face to kiss him senseless. It only took a few seconds before she had the use of both his strength and his disorientation. She flipped him underneath her. "Round goes to me, element of surprise."

Gambit's red irises glowed brighter as a slow smile spread across his lips. "Gambit like it when you play dirty, Chere."

"Rogue, are you ready to spar with me?" Colossus asked standing near the entrance of the gymnasium. He stretched his arms over his head, his muscles rippling with the movement.

Rogue started to rise, but Gambit caught hold of her wrists and held her in place with surprising strength given the fact that she drained him quite a bit a few seconds before. "Gambit don't want you playing dirty with anyone else though, Rogue," he said quietly.

His voice, spoken at such a low volume reminded Rogue of aged bourbon sliding effortlessly down one's throat, dark and smooth. "Sugar, is that jealousy?"

Gambit released her wrists and rose effortlessly to his feet. He eyed Colossus menacingly, the fact that the Russian giant was half a foot taller didn't worry him. He sent his new teammate a look of warning before he left the two alone.

Colossus raised his eyebrow in question at Rogue. She dusted off her pants before shrugging. "I ain't got no idea why the Swamp Rat should be so territorial," she muttered.

"The unattainable beauty, the rogue, is the ultimate challenge for him perhaps," Piotr suggested standing in battle stance.

Rogue waited for Piotr to make the first move and then was careful to use the momentum of his own size against him. "You really think so, Petey? That I'm just a challenge to him?"

Piotr tossed Rogue into the air, only to have her flip over his shoulder like an acrobat. His brows furrowed. "New move for you," he commented.

Rogue decided not to mention that it was a borrowed move thanks to the Cajun in question. "You didn't answer my question."

Colossus landed hard on his back after Rogue managed to trip him up. He smiled up at her, towering over him. "I think that no one but Gambit knows Gambit's motives." He then kicked out and sent Rogue flying several feet away.

"Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked after regaining the breath that had been knocked out of her. She and Piotr were now easily blocking each others' attacks.

"Perhaps somewhere with Bobby," he answered with a slight frown as one of Rogue's fists managed to slip past his guard and hit him squarely on the jaw. He stepped back and rubbed the tender area. "Quite a punch you pack there."

"Should she be consorting with the enemy?" Rogue asked, grinning at her success of landing a hit on the Russian giant.

"It's not my business," Colossus answered. He caught Rogue's next swing and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We're done here. It is time to eat breakfast."

"I don't need to eat breakfast," Rogue protested. She might have gotten out of Colossus' grasp if he hadn't transformed himself into the man of steel. "You're cheating you know."

"As you cheated earlier by absorbing Gambit," he countered.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, as if I did not recognize some of his acrobatics back there."

"Is nothing private in this school?"

"Nope."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO"**

"No. Absolutely not."

"What do you mean, 'absolutely not'? You have no right to make such decisions," Emma protested.

"And you have no right to make any decisions regarding the X-men," Scott argued.

"I have every right, as I am a part of the X-men myself now."

"You are not an X-men," he sneered back coldly.

A white blond brow arched at his reply. "Oh? What does this big X on the chest of my uniform stand for? Is it X marks the spot so that you know where to fondle me whenever you gain a backbone?"

Scott's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open in disbelief. "What?" he managed to sputter. He took a step away from her, and then another just to be sure.

Emma tossed back her long mane of blond hair. "Xavier said this incident needed investigating. Why shouldn't we go to investigate?"

"It's Professor Xavier, speak with more respect Miss Frost," Scott snapped at her. "And the X-men will investigate, but it will be the original X-men. We know how to work together. It will be easier and quicker."

"We are a team Scott Summers," Emma said jutting her finger into his chest. Her heart pounded in excitement at seeing the normally stoic Cyclops riled up. And to know that she was the catalyst! She wondered how excited he would be when she got him to bed. She imagined a similar passion would show itself if he could just get that stick from out of his butt.

"Don't poke me again," Cyclops warned.

"Or what?" Emma poked him once more. "You'll spank me?"

"I just might," he hissed in frustration.

"Oh, I am a naughty, naughty girl," she whispered huskily near his ear. "Why don't you discipline me?"

Absolutely speechless, Scott pushed the blond tempest away from him. He didn't like being affected this much by anyone. Even in his teens when he first met Jean she didn't get under his skin this much. And thinking of Jean, the woman avoided him like the plague. Maybe Emma was right and it was time to trust the next generation of X-men. "All right, get the rest of the team together. We'll meet at the Blackbird in half an hour."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit strapped himself inside the Blackbird and watched with pride as Rogue was the one to sit in the driver's seat with Cyclops serving as co-pilot. It was an interesting argument he had the privilege to witness outside between the two. Cyclops arguing that he was the more experienced pilot and Rogue that she was the more talented.

When Rogue brought up his poor skill at landing Cyclops was absolutely speechless, he had no argument for it. The memory made Gambit grin like a fool to see his fille stump their fearless leader.

In the chair beside his sat Frost and he couldn't help but notice her attention was riveted towards the man in the co-pilot's chair. If he didn't know her motivation for suddenly wanting to join the X-men team before, he knew now.

Behind him sat Colossus and Shadow Cat. Both were impressive, idealistic youth. They might have been the same age as his Rogue, but he considered them both light years younger in terms of experience. A sly smile stole across his lips when Rogue eased them into the air. Maybe later he'd ask her for private lessons? He stretched his legs out before him and decided his life was in safe hands for the time being and he could afford to get some shut eye.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to hate him and riddled him with nightmares instead of the blissful nothingness he had hoped to enjoy. In his nightmares the blood red, glowing eyes, so similar to his own shined out of the darkness. He wasn't sure who they belonged to, but he was certain that he should know. It was probably one of those repressed memories, something so horrible he blocked it out.

He'd have asked the professor to help him remember, except he didn't want to remember. Another reason he didn't want to remember, was he was happy in his ignorance. And as long as he was ignorant, whenever Rogue might incidentally absorb his memories she wouldn't be tainted by his past.

His eyes snapped open when a gentle hand shook his shoulder. "Something wrong, Chere?"

Rogue's green eyes swam dark with emotions. "You tell me, Remy," she countered softly, saying his name instead of one of her affectionate nicknames.

"Everything is just great, you flew the bird right nicely."

A proud smile spread across Rogue's poisonous lips. "I did, didn't I?"

Gambit unlatched his safety belt and rose to his feet. He noticed that the other team members were already off the jet and were apparently waiting for them—some more patiently than others.

"About time," Cyclops said with a pointed look at his watch when Gambit and Rogue walked down the ramp. "We'll split into two groups," he began.

"Like, three is a crowd Cyc," Kitty argued. "And like, two move better in stealth."

"Yeah, I thought we had agreed to use three teams of two back at the institute," Piotr pointed out.

"I changed my mind," Cyclops answered.

"You can't change the operation like that," Rogue argued. "We'll go in the three groups we agreed upon before we took off."

Cyclops opened his mouth to argue again and Rogue's eyes narrowed. "When you were off wallowing in self-pity the past year the rest of us had been doing plenty of missions." She gestured toward herself, Kitty, and Piotr. "We'll be continuing with the original plan."

"You're not the leader," Cyclops said quietly.

Rogue stepped toward him and looked him in the eye. "Well you're certainly not acting like one yourself, so someone has to step up."

Cyclops cheeks burned crimson at the statement. Emma laid a hand on his arm and he shook her off. She invaded his thoughts instead. 'Look Scott, I know I'm the reason you want to change the plans, but don't let your personal feelings about me affect your sensibilities to lead properly. Rogue is right and you know it.'

"Fine, three teams then," he reluctantly agreed. "Kitty…" he began.

"Right, me and Pete we like find the main computer terminal and start hacking," Shadow Cat interrupted. "I already hacked into the security system from the jet and so we've got thirty minutes before they should realize we're here."

"And me and Gambit, we'll be searching the lower sections of the complex while you two check out the upper levels," Rogue finished.

Cyclops threw his hands up in the air. "What do you need me for then?"

Gambit took hold of Rogue's hand and took off running. "He makes a good mascot, no?" he whispered.

Rogue laughed softly. They slipped through the corridors and traveled deep into the bowels of the structure. "Do you think it's true?" she whispered.

Instead of an answer, she felt Gambit throw his body over hers, his trench coat hiding them both in the shadows. She barely glimpsed the flashlight of a guard moving past them. "I have an idea." She started to follow the guard.

Gambit kept his eyes and ears open for the evidence of any other unexpected visitors. The place kept lights at a minimum, the corridors relying on a few flood lights sparsely populating the corners. He knew Rogue's plan. She'd find the guard and knock him out with a touch, while also absorbing his memories.

They would soon know whether or not what the Professor found out was true. Whether there was a young mutant named Leech who's blood was being used to create a 'cure' for the mutant gene.

Rogue stalked the human easily enough. He had started whistling to himself some sort of merry tune, making it easier to approach him. He was in the middle of a particularly interesting trill when Rogue's ungloved fingers gently touched the back of his neck. He promptly fell at her feet and she propped him up against the wall.

She took a dizzying step away from him and then shook her head. "He's two floors below us; it's very tight security though." She frowned as she slipped her gloves back on. "He's not being held hostage though, he's here voluntarily."

"We don't know he's here voluntarily," Gambit argued. He was about to say more when his eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the familiar red eyes behind Rogue's shoulder. He pulled out a card and was about to charge it when he felt a stinging sensation in his neck.

He fell to his knees; feeling drained of his strength just like the human Rogue had knocked out moments before. Rogue collapsed before him and he reached out for her. His last thought before the imposing figure in black, with the hellish red eyes bent over him was that his past had caught up to him and had endangered the southern spitfire that had captured his heart.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Emma stopped mid-stride. "Gambit and Rogue have both been cut off from me telepathically."

"What?"

She turned to Scott, a look of complete surprise on her face. "Rogue had told me that Leech was down in the lowest floor and that he did exist. And then snap, she's gone. And I could sense from Gambit was a feeling of absolute horror and fear."

"Where were they last?" Cyclops demanded. His bitter feelings at having Rogue, his friend, demean his authority vanished in an instant when he learned she was endangered. "See if Kitty can manipulate the security system to see what happened."

"I'll try, but," Emma paused. "Scott, they aren't here anymore. They're not even in this same city!"

"But, that's impossible!"

_A/N Revised 6/5/2008_


	9. Red Eyes

**Gambling: IX: Red Eyes**

Rogue woke up to a pounding headache. She lay on a cold floor with her arms bare. She tried to open her eyes, but saw only darkness. After a few minutes passed her vision adjusted to the environment and she could make out faint shadows.

She was within a prison-like cell and she wasn't alone. Leaning against the far wall was an unconscious woman with long hair. Rogue started to edge closer to her, but was stopped by a chain that secured her ankle only allowing minimal movement.

"Hey! You awake?" she called out hoarsely. She cleared her throat hoping it would smooth out her voice. "Hello?"

The figure stirred. Her head lifted and Rogue could make out the piercing blue eyes and soft features of the blond woman. "I'm so thirsty," she whispered weakly.

"What's your name?"

The woman licked her chapped lips. "Carol." She lifted a hand to brush back her hair and the sound of her chains clanged loudly on the stone floor of the cell. "I'm not sure how long I've been here."

"I don't see no waste bucket so you can't have been here too long," Rogue said looking around. If her cellmate had been there for as long as she looked the cell would be smelling pretty rank. And since she wasn't vomiting from the stench it stood to reason not much time had passed.

Carol cringed. "His servant brings a bucket." Her hand fell back heavily to her side. "I stopped counting his visits after fifty."

Rogue swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. Fifty sounded like an awful large number. "Do you know who 'he' is?"

The woman curled up in the fetal position and hid her head with her arms. "Red eyes, red eyes, red eyes," she chanted over and over.

"Right, so I shouldn't be expecting much help from you then," Rogue said under her breath. She leaned over to exam her chains where they were linked into the ground. It didn't look too strong. Maybe if she yanked enough times she could get it loose? What would it hurt? She started to jerk the chain repetitively until Carol started screaming shrilly. Rogue dropped the chain to cover her ears from the sound.

It was then that she realized Carol wasn't the one screaming.

Then everything went black—again.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit rolled over groaning and clutching his stomach. It felt as if he'd been slammed by a Mac-truck right in the gut.

"Finally, you're awake."

He looked up to see the man who starred in his nightmares towering over him.

"Sinister," Gambit growled rolling to his feet and automatically charging a card.

Nathaniel Essex merely shook his head and laughed—the red diamond of his forehead prominent against his pale face. "Your powers won't work here." He plucked the card out of Gambit's fingers. "Did you think I would be so foolish?"

Gambit curled his fingers into a fist and aimed for Sinister's solar plexus. He was rewarded by the giant falling back a step before swinging back himself and knocking Gambit to the far wall with brutal strength.

"That hurt," Gambit muttered rising to his feet shakily.

"I did not bring you here to fight," Sinister said calmly turning his back to Gambit and walking toward a glass partition that separated the room from the floor below.

"Why am I here then?"

"You ask many questions for a subordinate."

"I don't work for you!"

Sinister turned and looked directly into Remy's eyes. "You belong to me."

"I would have rather died if I knew the consequences of working for you. All those defenseless lives lost!"

"You'd have blown up the entire planet and killed every living thing if I hadn't operated on you," Sinister calmly argued. "The Morlocks were hardly innocent and they were certainly not defenseless." He shrugged. "I don't see why you're so bothered. It's not as if you actually killed any of them. My Marauders did all the hard work."

"No, I just trained your army of mercenaries." It became apparent that Sinister wasn't listening to him any more. Gambit cautiously moved to the madman's side and looked below. What he saw was a cage and—Rogue!

He slammed his palms on the barrier trying to destroy it with his powers, but it seemed like he had no charge. "Rogue!" He backed up and hit the window with a turn kick but it didn't shatter.

Sinister chuckled at his antics. "Your actions are futile. There will be no interference."

He rounded on Sinister. "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!"

"So quick to barter, Remy?" Sinister asked clasping his hand over Gambit's shoulder. "You will do whatever I want. You belong to me. You don't understand this, but one day you will." He turned away and started toward the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do to her?"

"What I always do. Make improvements."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No, sir."

"Are the subjects secured?"

"Yes, sir," Banshee answered securing the final latch on Carol Danvers. "We're primed for the transfer."

"Excellent."

Sinister brushed his gloved hand over Rogue's hair. "So much potential. Perhaps that's what interests him," he muttered quietly to himself. He looked up at his blond-haired subordinate. "Begin the process now."

Rogue opened her eyes and stared up at the looming figure above her. She felt her blood chill at the sight of the sinister red eyes and started to struggle against the bonds around her arms, legs, and waist.

"Your attempts are in vain," he said. He smiled and his teeth were sharp and predatorial. "Calm yourself, soon you will be able to break out of these bonds with no effort." He looked past her. "Make the connection."

It was then that she felt a cold, limp hand touch her bare arm. She craned her neck to look and saw the hand belonged to the poor bedraggled woman from her cell and an onslaught of memories and strange sensations began to pulse through the point where they touched one another.

"No! You'll kill her!" Rogue shouted struggling more vehemently.

"Shhhhh," the man said soothing his hand over her hair. "Settle down, pet." His words had a hypnotic effect on her and she felt consciousness slipping away from her grasp.

"Carol, I'm so sorry," she whimpered before everything went black.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"I really don't see why you're here," Jean said walking toward Cerebro. She'd attained Professor Xavier's permission to utilize the computer in its newly functioning capacity. It was decided that it was the best method to track down Rogue and Gambit.

"I'm here to help," Emma answered. "You're not the only telepath."

Jean stood in front of Cerebro's door as it did a retinal scan identification of her. "No, you're the one that sat by for weeks and did nothing while I was controlled under an illusion."

Emma tossed back her pale hair and followed Jean into the main chamber. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. And given that you couldn't break out of the illusion yourself I have my doubts on your telepathic abilities. And that's why I'm here now."

Jean gritted her teeth, but did well to control her temper. She knew it was related to the Phoenix dwelling within that emotions were so difficult to keep reigned in. If Emma thought she wasn't aware of the blonde's ulterior motives she was sadly mistaken. The ice queen was interested in Scott Summers—plain and simple.

The newly constructed Cerebro was smaller and less flashy than the original. She, Charles, Beast, and Shadowcat had spent most of the last day working out the final kinks in the program. Ignoring her nervousness Jean sat in the seat and put the helmet over her head.

"Very fashionable," Emma said with a laugh.

"I'd prefer not to fry the brains of all the mutants I shift though. So if you could refrain from your cynical comments, I'd appreciate it."

"Right," Emma said quietly, chastised.

"They're not in North America." Jean continued to sort through the various mutant minds searching for the unique patterns to Rogue and Gambit. Primarily she sought Rogue's pattern since she was more familiar with her. "Not South America."

She almost skipped over Antarctica. And if she had listened to her logic and ignored the Phoenix she'd have skipped it and gone next to Europe. But Phoenix was persistent and she scanned the frozen wasteland.

Except it wasn't all a frozen wasteland. She didn't sense Rogue, but she did sense Gambit. And for a brief moment she touched his mind and could feel his panic and a fear—not for himself, but for Rogue.

"You found them?" Emma asked.

"Antarctica. They're in Antarctica."

"What? Are you sure? Let me try. That can't be right."

Jean took off the helmet and glared at Emma. "I know what I'm doing. They're in the savage lands."

'So when do we go?' Emma asked telepathically.

"After we discuss the logistics with the others."

"The longer we discuss the greater the likelihood that your friends will die."

Jean walked past Emma on the way out of the chamber. "They aren't my friends."

"Fine. Your teammates."

"They're X-men. They're my family."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Wolverine sliced through the tall bamboo stalks. "Come on, Iceman. I know you're out here. I can smell the fear rolling off you in waves."

Bobby appeared in his ice-form and created a slide of ice to circle around Wolverine. "That's not fear. That's the smell of your defeat." Wolverine began to carve out the base of the ice-slide and Bobby had to work hard to keep production up in relation to the destruction. "All right, so maybe it's the smell of your claws dulling."

Wolverine dug his claws into the ice and somersaulted himself up beside Iceman with his fist raised back. "You were saying."

Bobby created an ice sculpture of himself to stand in the position he'd just vacated. When Wolverine's fist connected it connected with a solid block of ice. "Nice trick."

"Can you really smell me?"

Logan sniffed the air. "No. I can just smell the cold coming off your body. Your normal scent is masked."

"So why'd you call me out here, Logan?"

"Don't want to disappoint Stormy. We're on the Gold team and I ain't going to be shown up by Cyc."

"In case you've forgotten, a third of the Blue team is missing."

Wolverine landed next to the real Bobby and put him in a headlock. "I haven't forgotten the obvious." He gave the teen a noogie before releasing him. "Now just who do you think is going to rescue them?"

Bobby sent a burst of ice at Wolverine's feet and caused him to slip. Adamantium claws sliced into the sheet of ice breaking it up. "You looking to get hurt, bub?"

Iceman merely smiled before creating another ice-slide and heading back toward the mansion. He looked over his shoulder to see his handiwork. The yard needed watering and by the time all his ice melted it will seem like a mini-monsoon swept through the area.

He found Scott sitting on the front porch swing rocking back and forth in a lazy manner. Bobby de-iced himself and sat on the unoccupied half of the swing. Scott barely glanced at him in acknowledgment.

"Penny for your thought?" Bobby asked.

Scott turned back toward him with a scowl. "What?"

"Well, I don't actually have any money on me, so I'll have to owe you the penny."

Scott stopped pushing the swing and rubbed his fingers on his forehead. "I know what the phrase means. What makes you think I want to talk about anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe because your girl showed back up and has hardly said three words to you. Or maybe because that creepy Emma Frost keeps giving you that look. You know the one. The look that says she wants to eat you alive."

Scott snorted. "She does seem to give that impression."

"Right," Bobby agreed folding his arms over his chest. He started to rock the swing at the former pace that Scott had abandoned. "What do you think happened to Marie?"

"Given her penchant for attracting psychopaths bent on world domination—i.e. Magneto and Mystique—I'd say the options are pretty vast." He finally looked at Bobby. "Rogue's tough. Gambit's with her. I've seen them in the Danger Room together and they make a formidable alliance."

"I thought you didn't trust Gambit."

Scott let out a heavy breath. "And that's why I'm sitting on this porch swing worrying. She trusts him and if he betrayed that trust, I'm not sure we'll be able to get there in time."

The front door opened and Jean walked out locking eyes with Scott for a long moment before averting her gaze past him. Emma followed after and stood in the door frame in a casual pose.

"Any luck, Jeannie?" Wolverine asked walking up the steps to the porch. Scott bit back the bile that rose in his throat. So Jean wasn't avoiding his gaze, she was looking past him at Logan.

"Gambit's in Antartica. I can't pinpoint Rogue."

"When do we leave?" Scott asked.

"Professor Xavier and Storm are working on the logistics right now," Jean answered glancing at him briefly. "We're waiting for Angel and Nightcrawler to return from a mission in Boston first."

"Boston?" Bobby asked.

"Your family is fine. It's something completely unrelated," Emma answered reading his thoughts.

Iceman scowled at her. "I didn't ask about my family."

"No, but your concern was so obvious it didn't take a telepath to figure it out," she snapped.

"We're a team. We don't have time to bicker," Scott said.

Emma rolled her eyes and started back inside the mansion. "He's not my teammate," she muttered.

"Thank God," Bobby called back. He looked over at Jean. "What about Piotr and Kitty?"

"They're staying here. And so are you," Jean answered

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Shut up, kid," Wolverine growled.

"I'm not a kid! It's Rogue for goodness sake! I can't sit back and do nothing while she's in danger!"

Scott gripped Bobby's arm to restrain him from attacking Logan, though he knew it wouldn't hurt him. Iceman might suffer some damage though given Wolverine's annoyance level. "Calm down, Bobby. We can't all go. This mission will require stealth. You've never been to the savage lands so you don't understand."

Bobby glared at Jean. "She's been living in an illusion for months. And she's going?"

"I'm not going either," Jean answered.

"Then who is going?" Scott asked carefully.

"That's up to the professor," Jean answered turning away and walking inside.

Wolverine put a hand on Cyclop's shoulder. "Let's focus on Marie right now. We can deal with everything else later."

Scott shrugged his hand off. "I don't need advice from you."


	10. The Savage Lands

**Gambling: X: The Savage Lands**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Cyclops demanded rising to his feet and slapping his hands on the table.

"Calm yourself, Scott," Professor Xavier said calmly and he sat back down. "Things will never be completely peaceful, but right now things are settled with the mutant community. President Kelly supports mutants' rights. There's been no word of Eric."

"You mean after he took off with Mystique and John?" Bobby interrupted.

"Be that as it may, pressing matters require my presence elsewhere."

"Right. In outer space," Wolverine said rolling his eyes.

"Logan, it's complicated. Ororo is fully capable of running the institute in my absence and…"

"And I'm not," Scott said. He looked over at Jean. "What about Jean? You're not going to work with her? Help her control her powers and—"

"There is not an issue with controlling my powers," Jean interjected. "The Phoenix is dormant."

"Is it? Then why is that my _fiancé_ is sleeping in a different room than me?"

"Can we stick to business, please? Professor Xavier has obligations that cannot be ignored. We need to assemble a team to search for Rogue and Gambit." Ororo stood from her seat looking from one member of the X-men to another. "And there is at least three month's worth of construction before the school can be reopened for the fall semester."

"And there is also the work that my father is doing," Angel added. Everyone turned their attention to him and Storm reseated herself. "Worthington laboratories is using Leech's mutant DNA to produce a so called cure."

"Leech's real name is Jimmy, but that's the extent of our knowledge on him," Xavier added referencing the notes on the holographic computer screen he brought up before the team.

"Do you know who the head of research is?" Jean asked Warren.

He shrugged. "I think it's a geneticist by the name of Essex. My father has made reference to several journal articles by him as well as another man named Karl Lycos. I can't image he'd hire anyone less capable than the most capable of men." He looked at the professor. "What would you have us do?"

"There are eleven of us," Beast answered instead of the professor. "I'll oversea the construction of the mansion and help in whatever ways I can."

Xavier pushed back from the chair with an anxious expression. "I'm sorry I can't lead you in this. I have great confidence in you all and in your abilities. Ororo, I leave the institute in your capable hands." He then wheeled himself out of the meeting room.

Everyone watched in a state of muted shock.

Except for Bobby.

"Yeah, have fun with that Lilandra."

Xavier didn't acknowledge the comment and continued on his way.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, that's…yeah." He looked across at Storm. "When do we leave to get Marie?"

"You're not assigned to Rogue and Gambit's rescue, Logan," Storm said calmly.

"What?" His claws slinked out of his knuckles. "I wasn't the one that lost her! And either you assign me to the team or by God I'm taking the jet myself."

"You're impossible, Logan," she said with a sigh. "Very well. I'm sending in a revised Blue team. Unfortunately, we can't spare an entire team for this mission. The team will consist of Cyclops, Colossus, Emma Frost, Iceman and Wolverine."

Bobby folded his arms smugly over his chest and grinned at Wolverine.

"Woah! What about me? You're like kicking me off my team!" Kitty shouted angrily.

Storm cringed. "I need you to work with Angel and Nightcrawler on infiltrating Worthington labs. And I also want you to contact Jubilee. We could use the man-power."

Wolverine shifted his eyes toward Jean. "What about Jean?"

The telepath in question looked away from him.

"She and I will remain at the institute coordinating everything," Storm answered.

Kitty rubbed her forehead. "This is like really confusing. Do you guys normally do this many missions at once while the professor leaves to travel across the universe?"

"You'd be surprised," Scott muttered glaring at his estranged wife. For a moment he felt his attention drawn to the silent Emma Frost. She smiled at him slowly, seductively and he quickly looked away.

Storm adjusted the settings of the meeting's hologram to zoom in on the frozen wasteland of the southpole. "So, your objective is to reach the Savage Lands of Antarctica." A patch of green appeared on the screen. "Here you will rendezvous with Lord Kevin Plunder, also known as Ka-Zar. He will be your best chance of discovering Rogue and Gambit's location."

"Ka-Zar?" Bobby asked with a laugh. "You're not serious. Is he part penguin or something?"

"He'll find you," Storm said ignoring Bobby's questions.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Rogue sat up abruptly in bed, her covers falling to her waist. Her breath came in painful gasps through her constricted chest. Her mind was in turmoil and she couldn't keep her own identity straight. Visions of barroom brawls involving Adamantium claws popping through her knuckles, of flying with long blond hair whipping past her face in a blue uniform emblazoned with a lightning bolt on the chest, and of shivering half-starved in a Nazi concentration camp cycled through her memories.

"Rogue!" There was a gentle shaking of her shoulders as two strong hands gripped her. "Rogue, look at me!" She blinked at the familiar voice curious why he'd call her such a silly name.

"Rogue?" Her name was Carol. Carol Danvers. She groaned and pushed back against a seemingly foreign mental voice. Rogue. That was her name. She was Rogue. She was Anna Marie.

"_Mon Die, _you scared me _chéri_." His arms circled her in a crushing embrace as her face was cushioned against his chest.

"Gambit," she croaked. "I can't breathe."

His arms loosened and he pulled back so that his black on red eyes met her green ones. "You been out cold over a day, _chéri_." His cool hand brushed her cheek and Rogue immediately craned her neck back away from his touch. He chuckled softly. "It's okay. You see that fancy bracelet on your wrist?" His hand slid down her arm and he lifted her wrist up and sure enough, there was a plain silver band there. "This turns off poison skin."

"How?" It couldn't be true. She was forever secluded from mankind. She'd never know the touch of another person without having to pay the ultimate consequence. _'Murderer,' _Carol's voice rang hollowly throughout her mind. _'Your demise was a necessity,' _Magneto's voice argued. _'Accident,'_ Wolverine growled.

"Unfortunately, it only temporary," Gambit told her sadly. He released her hand and gestured around the room. "It only work in this place."

She drew away from Gambit and wrapped her arms around herself as if chilled. "That's quite an effective bait." He frowned and looked down at his fingers and started to pick at his thumbnail. "What happened, Remy? Where's Carol? What happened to Carol?"

"Carol?" he asked confused. Realization seemed to dawn across his face. "Ah. The blonde _femme_. She be indisposed."

"What do you mean?"

He looked uncomfortable. "She not dead. She just not coming awake. Ever."

Both of Rogue's hands covered her mouth as she gasped sharply. "Not again. Just like Cody. No."

Gambit reached over for both her hands and pulled them down. "Look, Roguey, you had no choice, you hear Gambit?"

"What does he want?"

"Who?"

Carol's voice echoed in her head. '_Red eyes, red eyes, red eyes.'_ "The man with the red eyes."

"Ah. Him. He be a complex character." Gambit reached for her wrist and carefully held only the bracelet. He then pushed and turned a part of it and Rogue felt an infusion of strength throughout her body. He moved his chair back and watched. It was then that Rogue realized she was floating above her bed by six inches. "Push the side of the bracelet and it powers you down."

She did so and fell back to the bed. "What was that?"

"New powers," he muttered.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What did you do, Remy? Have you betrayed the X-men?"

"_Non._" He reached for her hands and held them tightly. "I would never betray you, Rogue."

"Why not? You don't know me," she said yanking her hands out of his.

He sighed. "Maybe you understand one day," he said quietly leaning back in his chair. "We got a choice. We can either work with Sinister or we can watch him kill all our friends."

"Do you know him, Remy?"

He closed his eyes. "We met before, _oui_."

"I won't betray the X-men."

"Might not have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Sinister not be so bad."

"He just had me kill a woman to steal her powers!" Rogue hissed.

"Technically, she just be in a catatonic state."

"What do you know about him?"

Gambit shrugged. "He works on his own agenda. Trust Remy to get us out of this, _chéri_."

"I won't work for that mad-man."

Gambit propped his booted feet on the side of her bed. "In that case, we have one more option." He stretched his arms lazily above his head. "As long as Gambit don't have to marry into the Assassins he don't much mind which side he on. But he prefers to be the good guy."

"You'll be on my side, swamp rat. Now tell me what the other option is."

He brought his feet down and propped his elbows on his knees leaning close toward her. "You learn to use those new powers and fly us out of here. Then we enjoy some long days of walking South America."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Antarctica."

"And you expect me to fly us that far? Over an ocean!"

"It just a little part of the ocean."

"If it was that easy to escape, don't you think Carol would have done so?"

"She not have Gambit on her side."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"It's not mandatory!" the speaker argued with the lady in the front row.

"Not now," Magneto said loudly, long cape billowing out from behind him as he and St. John approached the pulpit. The large gathering quieted at the sound of his authoritative voice. "We've seen these cleansings before. It's called genocide."

"It's not genocide," the speaker said scowling. "It's an opportunity to be normal!"

"It's an opportunity to lose that which makes us who we are." Magneto faced the assembly with St. John on his side. Mystique had been lost to him. Her beautiful blue skin and shape shifting abilities replaced with a blonde swimsuit model wanna-be due to an injection of a cure-laden bullet shot by law enforcement. It was quite tragic. "Will you join them? Or will you join us? Join the Brotherhood and embrace what you were born to be."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

"I must say, had I known what horrible sense of teamwork existed amongst you I might have refrained from changing sides," Emma said releasing her seatbelt as the Blackbird landed atop a large mesa on the outskirt of the Savage Lands.

"You're welcome to return to them," Scott said pushing out of the pilot's seat.

"And be spoken down to by a muscle-bound buffoon and a man more cyborg than human? I think not." Emma flipped back her air arrogantly and followed after Scott as he left the cockpit.

Scott paused at the plane's threshold with his foot on the steps leading down. "Cyborg?" Xavier's research hadn't turned up that little tidbit.

"Not relevant," Emma said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Would you two stop quarreling and hurry up already?" Wolverine asked impatiently. He sniffed the air experimentally. There were simply too many smells to sort through. And most of them the unpleasant stench of dinosaur dung. He did well to hide his disbelief of such a jungle-like land being part of Antarctica. He'd been skeptical during the meeting that such a place existed. But sure enough, he was sweating enough in the sweltering heat to completely forget that he was in such a cold place.

Piotr turned in a large circle before encasing his body in steel. "Why is there jungle in polar icecap? I thought hologram had glitch."

"It's a strange world we live in," Scott said cupping his hand over the young man's shoulder.

"And you are strangers here," a voice called out from the jungle.

Wolverine sniffed and could detect the scent of a man and what seemed to be a saber-tooth tiger? A half-naked blond-haired man stepped out from the foliage.

"Are you Lord Plunder?" Cyclops asked stepping forward as leader.

The man lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. "You may call me Ka-Zar. Who are you?"

"We're the X-men. We've come in search of a couple of teammates that went missing," Cyclops answered.

Ka-Zar lowered his hand stroked it down the large saber-tooth tiger's neck. "They are long way from home."

"Do you know anything of them?" Logan asked.

The man nodded. "The red-eyed monster had them in his lair."

"And where is that?" Wolverine persisted.

Ka-Zar took a step back. "Come. I shall lead you to them."

"We follow the man with the tiger?" Colossus asked Bobby quietly.

Bobby shrugged. "Looks like." He turned his hand to ice and then reverted it back to flesh experimentally. "And I thought I'd have a major advantage here being that I can be made of ice." He sighed before grinning at his steel companion. "Maybe we'll see some dinosaurs."

Colossus glanced up at the sky as a shadow passed over them. "Look like you get what you wish."

Bobby looked up as well. "Do you think it was a dinosaur."

"I do not believe penguins can fly."

'Be quiet you two!' Emma's mental voice hissed in both Bobby and Piotr's minds. 'If we want to infiltrate this red-eyed man's lair we're already at a disadvantage. We don't need you to announce your presence by shouting.'

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Sauron landed at the entrance to Sinister's laboratory. He found the strange mutant leaning back casually in a chair in front of his computer monitor. His attention seemed to be focused on the young man and woman that he'd captured earlier.

Sinister turned the chair so that he could see Sauron. "Do we have visitors?"

"Yes, sir. It won't be long before they arrive. Ka-Zar is leading them through the jungles and no one knows this land better than him and Zabu."

Sinister turned back to his monitor. "It won't be long. I believe our captives are about to flee. Once they are gone there is no need for us to linger."

"Flee? How can they possibly do so?"

"I will allow it. My objective has been met in this phase. Her bracelet will fail to suppress her powers in another half-hour regardless. Their incentive to stay is gone. I'm just curious whether they will leave before or after the fact."

"Is everything an experiment for you Nathaniel?"

Sinister turned back to him with a curious expression. "Isn't it for you, Karl?" He turned back to the monitor and tapped it with his finger. "It looks like they've decided to break loose."

"What of Danvers?"

"We'll leave her for the X-men. They should be rewarded with something for their efforts. It's not our problem." He pulled out a pocket-watch that was probably two centuries old. "We have an appointment to keep with Worthington."

Sauron frowned. "You're no longer interested in Summers and Gray?"

"Gray isn't present. And I have what I need of Summers for the time being." He stood and headed for the hanger where his jet was located with Sauron following close behind. "There will be other opportunities to deal with him."

"And Sean Cassidy?"

"Your hypnotic abilities are only temporary. I'm sure Banshee will wake up screaming once he realizes he played a role in the near-death of Ms. Marvel. The Avengers aren't soon to let him forget."

Sauron chuckled. "You are truly sinister."

"Those were my wife's dying words," Sinister said quietly.

_A/N posted 6/17/2008_


	11. Cross Country

_A/N This fanfiction is warping into a conglomeration of all the X-men plots from the animated series, comics, as well as the movies. I'll be picking and choosing bits and pieces. For instance the sudden emergence of the Savage Lands is revealed through the all-knowing Cerebro. Plus, I figure Professor X knows everything he's just only letting his X-men know a little at a time. He seems to work on one of those 'need to know' basis. If you don't have a heavy knowledge-bank of X-men I suggest using the all-powerful Wikipedia as a resource for any questions you might have. Thanks for bearing with me!_

**Gambling: Chapter XI: Cross-country**

Escaping Sinister's lair had been a little too easy. It was as if the crazed geneticist had allowed them to leave. That was the only explanation, but that didn't make any sense. Lately, not much was making sense.

It was cold flying in the lower levels of the stratosphere. Rogue had tried flying higher, but discovered the thinner air made it too difficult to breathe especially with her heavy load of arrogant Cajun.

"You know, chere, there got to be a more comfortable way you can carry Gambit." Remy's feet dangled in the air and he grasped tightly onto the glove-covered hands that held him under the armpits.

Rogue let go and Gambit began to plummet toward the unfriendly torrential sea. He didn't scream, but his eyes sure grew the size of saucers. Rogue swooped down and caught him ten feet from the crest of the waves in her arms and held him bridal style.

"Better?" she asked with a saucy grin.

"Rogue shave ten years off Gambit's life," he said with a scowl. "But yes, this position be better. Good thing Gambit got enough male pride that he not bothered to be carried by his woman." He grinned cheekily. "Gambit believe in affirmative action."

"I can drop you at any time, swamp rat," she warned.

"But then you got to deal with the ghost of Gambit, because surely he haunt you the rest of your days."

She tightened her hold on him. It would be just like him to keep true to such a vow, or was it a threat? "So where the heck are we, do you know?"

"Either the Weddell or Scotia Sea. They be between Antarctica and South America."

"How do you know we're not going to Africa?"

"Because that a lot further distance and if we going that way we gonna die."

She swallowed thickly. "Good God, I sure hope you're right then."

"Don't worry," he said snuggling against her shoulder. "We get to Argentina and Gambit can get us back to the good ole' U.S. of A."

"This is foolish. They'll be able to track us down using Cerebro."

"Gambit can find a way around that." He ran his hand up and down her cloth-covered arm. "We send them a post card from Buenos Aires, no?"

"If you don't remove your hand from my arm I will drop you, haunting or not."

"You no fun, Roguey." He squinted his eyes. "Sure wish we had some shades. This sun not too friendly with my eyes."

"That's what happens when you have devil eyes," Rogue said teasing. "They're more accustomed for darkness and sulfur."

Gambit was quiet and his lips tightened at her words. Memories of the taunts he'd received on the streets of New Orleans in his childhood echoed through his mind. Le Diable Blanc. It was like he'd been sucker punched to hear the name roll off Rogue's lips in that Mississippian tongue of hers.

Rogue realized she had struck some sort of nerve and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sensitive. I like your eyes you stupid swamp rat."

The corner of Gambit's mouth tilted up in a half-grin. "Good to know." And just like that he was able to breath easier and relax miles above a deadly ocean with nothing between him and the waves but a pair of womanly arms and lots of air.

His eyes were drawn to the area of her wrist where the power-dampening bracelet had been. If they could find a way to replicate the bracelet's effect Rogue could be a fairly normal girl. And there might be more to the dangerous cat and mouse game he was starting. Like an ending. He always wanted to have a good ending to his story.

Rogue glanced down at him with a frown mark between her two emerald eyes. "What sort of morbid thoughts you got running through your head now, Cajun?"

"The racy kind that involve you wearing a lacey thong with some knee-high boots and nothing else," he said with a wink.

Rogue snorted and loosened her hold slightly. "Don't think I won't drop you."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Wolverine ripped through the middle of the last sentinel. When it fell to the ground in a sizzling electrical heap he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. The Danger room was littered with sentinel bits and pieces.

"Feeling better?" Jean asked over the intercom. She'd hit the button to turn off the simulation and he was once again in a bare metallic gymnasium.

Logan jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He hadn't realized anyone was watching and he couldn't exactly smell anyone that was behind the barrier in the observation window.

"Not really. I still don't know where Stripes or Gumbo are and I'm stuck on house-arrest while Scooter dictates the next plan of action. You know I'd rather be out there looking for them. I can find them on my own."

"Like you found me?" Jean asked quietly stepping into the Danger room.

He growled lightly in frustration but otherwise didn't respond. He really wanted a cigar now.

"Hank and I consulted with Sean Cassidy. I searched his mind, but he's not hiding anything. He was as you described in your report of the mission under a mind control by someone. We don't know who yet, but hopefully when Rogue and Gambit show up they'll be able to tell us more. We discussed our findings on this so called Cure and in spite of Leech's powers don't see how mutation can be reversed. It's part of our genetic make up, not a virus."

"What about the girl?"

"The Avengers picked up Carol Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel. She's a prominent member of the air force and will be transferred to a government hospital. I tried to look into her mind, but it's beyond me. There doesn't seem to be much of anything left. Her powers were invincibility, super-strength, and the ability to fly."

Jean stood beside him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming back to me, Logan."

"The alternative was hijacking the Blackbird and leaving the rest of the team on Antarctica should they choose not to come with me." He looked at her hand. "But I didn't want to leave Petey there."

"They'll be fine, Logan. You'll see."

"Be interesting to see Stripes flying." He cupped his hand over Jean's and gave it a squeeze before plucking it off his shoulder. "I need a shower and then I need a beer." He started to walk away toward the door and then stopped at the threshold. "If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself or anyone that stood in my way."

"Is that what happened when you fought alongside Captain America?"

Logan stared at her blankly. "What?"

Jean smiled. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No," he said walking back in her direction. "Tell me what you meant by that statement. Do you know something about my past?"

Jean closed the distance between them and brushed her fingers lightly across his jaw. "All in due time. All in due time." She gave him a gentle pat and then walked past him. "I have to meet with someone. I'll find you later."

Wolverine watched as she walked out on him. He was supposed to be making the big exit and here she was stealing his thunder. Who was this woman? She was certainly not the same selfless doctor he'd fallen in love with upon first entering the institute.

He pushed the thought aside and focused on more important things.

Like which convenient store he'd have to drive to for beer and cigars.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Maybe it was unfair of her to use her powers this way. But, frankly, Emma Frost wasn't known to care too much about such things. She knew what she wanted and she'd do what she needed to get such things.

She crumpled the letter Sebastian Shaw wrote to her in his precise pen. There was no way she'd be going back to the Hellfire Club now. Such a thing seemed so trivial. It wasn't that she'd been brainwashed by the Xavier institute or by the X-men. And she now knew that they weren't called X-men after Xavier but rather for their X-factor gene. The idea of working alongside other mutants that didn't let their powers waste away or were used for purposes greed was strangely appealing.

Prior to gleaning some of Jean Grey's memories she'd been content to work alongside Shaw and the others. Prestige, power, image, and wealth were the dominating factors in her life. Jean's memories showed her what teamwork and friendship were like even if at the time Jean herself didn't have access to these recollections.

It was also what introduced her to Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. Maybe she suffered some transference and the feelings she had for him weren't entirely her own, but she'd set her sights on the man and she never abandoned a target until it was fully achieved.

Emma tossed Shaw's letter into her waste basket and headed downstairs for the sitting room to watch the late night news. There was only one other person lounging in the room and it happened to be the object of her fascination. He looked up at the sound of her approach and visibly stiffened—in the shoulders and back, no where interesting.

"Anything good?" she asked gesturing toward the news broadcast.

"A little bit more about Worthington Laboratory and this supposed cure. If anything is going to draw out Magneto all this publicity surely will."

"Hn," Emma said sitting next to him on the couch. She turned to him so that her breasts brushed up against his arm. "Anything on your mind?"

Scott frowned and tried to inch away from her, but there was no room and she'd made sure of that.

"Our rescue mission was a failure, the Professor left us to go exploring the cosmos, my fiancée wants nothing to do with me, and I had my status as leader retracted." He narrowed his eyes. "And then there is you all in my personal space."

"I could be part of that personal space," she said with a sly smile.

"Not interested," he said and turned back to the television and pointedly ignored her.

Emma focused on the news broadcast as an interview by a Worthington Laboratory's spokesperson came on.

"What we're facing is a disease. These mutants are normal people. They're your daughter, son, brother, sister, cousin. They just have the unfortunate luck to one day in their early teen years to become different. Being a teenager is hard enough without having some mysterious ability reveal itself. Imagine your hands changing into flippers or growing a tail or wings. We can fix that with the cure we've discovered."

The news clipped showed an image of Mystique in all her blue-skinned glory side by side a photograph of a lovely blond woman. The reporter's voice took over the commentary. "This woman was one of the first. A wanted criminal driven to such hostile extremes due to her appearance and the resulting alienation from society and now that she's been cured she's been a real asset to the investigation officials have against the terrorist known at Magneto."

Scott changed the television station to a World War II documentary on the Military channel and grunted. "Hard to believe Magneto was a child during that war. I think being held in the concentration camp really warped his mind."

Emma was pleased that he was conversing with her, even if the topic was boring. "Such extreme environments often breed sociopaths," she acknowledged.

He looked over at her briefly before turning back to the program. Emma watched him as he watched the documentary. The moment he began to nod off she put her plan into action.

She entered his mind and calmed his thoughts of turmoil. When Scott's face relaxed under the effect he was quite handsome. The worry lines and frown marks often marred his features. If he wasn't so serious and brooding all the time he'd be completely irresistible in her opinion.

Emma took a deep breath and plunged deeper into Scott's mind. She expected to see images of Jean Grey and was shocked to see herself in the mind of the X-men leader.

She recognized the outfit she wore as the one Xavier's database had of her from her association with Hellfire Club. In Scott's mind she'd been wearing this outfit when they disembarked from the Blackbird on their mission prior to Rogue and Gambit's departure.

He was both fascinated by her and scared of her. When her dream self approached him he felt excited while at the same time guilty. Now thoughts of Jean seemed to enter his mind. Emma took action at that moment and inserted herself inside of the dream version he had of her.

She reached out and traced her finger from his lips down to his chest. He stood gaping at her as she pressed herself flush against him. Her other hand rested lightly on the waistband of his uniform.

Scott woke up with a jolt and jumped from the couch. He glared down at Emma with his chest heaving for breath.

"There's no need for guilt," Emma said with a coy smile. Her eyes fell from his face and rested at his crotch level that was quite a bit tighter now than it was prior to his nap. "It's a perfectly normal human reaction."

"Let's get this straight, Emma. I'm not interested in you. I love Jean."

"You may love Jean, but the part about not being interested is obviously a lie, Scott." Emma gestured toward her evidence.

Scott's hands tightened into fists at his side. "I'm not a teenager. There has to be more to a relationship than hormones. Don't intrude on my mind again."

He began to walk out of the room. "I would have left your thoughts if I hadn't already seen that I was a part of them," she called out. He paused at the door briefly but then continued on his way. Emma was at least a little mollified by the limp he was trying to hide.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

The sound of ice being sliced filled the night air as two skaters cut figures on the frozen fountain in the front of the mansion.

"This was a good idea, Bobby," Kitty said giving the blond boy a shy smile.

"I just needed out of the mansion. I couldn't stand walking past her empty room," Bobby admitted.

"Piotr's taking it pretty hard. They're usually paired up together in training and he's blaming himself for everything."

"That's ridiculous. Rogue doesn't need protecting. She's a valuable member of the team and can handle herself."

"She did get kidnapped by Magneto and has a tendency to run away," Kitty pointed out.

Bobby bit down on the urge to defend his ex-girlfriend. The chemistry he had felt with Kitty—the principle reason behind his recent breakup—seemed to have evaporated. They were teammates and friends, but he couldn't feel the old affection he'd had for her. All he seemed to feel was friendship. And she kept talking about Piotr.

"What are we doing out here, Kitty?"

She rounded the edge of the make-shift rink and performed a double jump in the air. Upon her landing flakes of ice sprouted up into the air. "What do you mean?" she asked laughing in joy at her accomplishment.

Bobby shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry, Bobby. We know Rogue. You said yourself that she escaped. Jean said she found her on Cerebro and that she's alive and traveling. We have other missions. We're X-men now, Iceman!"

"I know, I know." He skated past her and sat at the edge of the fountain. "This is not how I expected to spend my summer vacation."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Together they huddled against the wall of the cool cave. They'd reached land a half-hour earlier and Rogue was too exhausted to go any further. The powers she'd absorbed from Carol might have made her invincible to attack, but it didn't do anything to prevent the natural fatigue of a human.

Their roles had been reversed as Gambit on legs that felt like jelly due to their lack of activity in the last several hours carried her ashore. He'd found a cave not far from the shoreline. It had started to rain and shelter became of utmost importance and a damp cave was better than suffering the exposure of sea spray winds. Gambit had started a small fire and they sat staring at the flames.

"You know, Roguey, Gambit got a story to tell."

"I'm sure you've got plenty," she said shutting her eyes.

Remy chuckled softly. "True. But this story about when Gambit first got his powers. He was playing a game of baseball, just some members of the family getting together for some fun on a Sunday afternoon. Out of nowhere the bat in Remy's hands started to glow."

Rogue's eyes popped open and she stared at him with her mouth slightly gaping. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked thinking about how Cody had suffered in her unexpected change.

"Just the tree Gambit throw the bat at. It all go boom. Problem was I couldn't turn it off. Everything I touched blew up." He adjusted their position so that her head was tucked under his chin. His casual arrogance was left aside as he told her about the coming of age he'd had. He knew that the temptation Sinister had given them with the bracelet was hard for her to pass up and he didn't know much about the 'Cure' that was being cooked up, but he had a feeling it would soon be a big issue.

"That's awful," Rogue said softly.

Gambit shrugged, the movement affecting them both. "The point is Remy didn't hide from the world."

She stiffened against him. "You think I did?" Thoughts of running away and her initial run in with Wolverine flashed through her mind.

"Hush now, cheri. Gambit not talking about Rogue. Let him tell the story." He waited until she nodded before continuing. "So Remy blow up everything he touches, but notice the ground not blowing up. His clothes not blowing up. So Remy got to thinking. There must be a way to control this power. And eventually he did control it before it could control him."

There was no need to bring up his hypnotic abilities. Those powers seemed to manifest without his realization. He'd thought he was simply convincing, didn't realize people always seemed to work his way until a bit later. And as far as his agility, he wasn't sure what part of that was from exercise and what was from genetics.

"Is that it?" Rogue asked sounding annoyed.

He patted her thigh and she pushed him away while scooting about a foot to his right. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the fire.

"That when Remy became Gambit."

"You're still Remy."

"That true."

"What's the point of this little lecture?"

"Why you say it a lecture?"

"Come on, swamp rat. I'm not stupid. You're trying to make me feel better about my decision to leave behind the opportunity to be normal that bracelet provided."

"Rogue." She didn't answer him but hunched down on herself. Gambit reached out and touched her shoulder. "Anna Marie, there is no normal. You are who you are." She turned to look at him biting her lower lip. "We shouldn't linger. In the morning we'll catch a plane and get back to the states and start our way to California."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think you can fly that distance."

"That's not what I meant, Cajun," she said with a frown.

Gambit grinned at her. "We're X-men and we got a mission to accomplish."

Rogue nodded. "You're right."

He just wouldn't mention that their flight would have a few day lay-over in New Orleans. If he didn't settle things there'd soon be a bounty on his head and he didn't want his new friends to suffer. There had to be a way out of it all though. He might be forced to marry Bella if he didn't think of something. Maybe he could convince Rogue of another detour to Mexico with a little impromptu ceremony? Such a ceremony wouldn't be binding in the states, but it would be to the guild.

"What are you plotting?" Rogue asked interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see her green eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"Just thinking, cheri. Gambit let you know when his thoughts are in order."


	12. Playing with Fire

**Gambling: XII: Playing with Fire**

Gambit caught hold of the rooster flapping around the cabin and put it inside the cage in the over-head luggage compartment.

"It's a good thing I can fly now," Rogue said folding her arms over her chest when he took his seat beside her in the cramped airplane.

Gambit looked at the cage with the rooster in it. The cock glared back at him with feathers puffed out in a threatening manner. "It not that bad, chéri."

Rogue snorted. "Right. And you didn't just chase a chicken up and down the two foot long aisle. I feel real confident with the quality of this flight."

"It's just for a short trip to Buenos Aires, oui? After that we'll board a commercial flight."

"All the way to America?"

"America is a broad territory," he answered vaguely. Technically Mexico was part of America. Central America specifically, but that was really a trivial technicality and there was no need to bore the teenaged woman with such trifle details. He might have only been a year or so older than her but he felt much older and thereby responsible.

"Why do I get the feeling you're only being half-straight with me?"

Gambit leaned over so that he rubbed shoulders with Rogue—there wasn't enough room for any other moves—and grinned. "Roguey, Gambit always be straight with you."

"Stop calling me that," Rogue hissed moving away from him with as much as the space would spare—which wasn't much.

He pouted at her. "Why you do that, chéri?"

"I just don't like to be touched."

Gambit snorted. "That not true. You crave it."

Rogue glared at him. "Maybe I don't want your thoughts running in my mind, Cajun."

He took out a deck of playing cards and started shuffling them absently. "Fair enough, Marie, fair enough."

"And don't call me that!"

"That be your name."

"Not it's not. Not for a long time."

"Whatever you want, Rogue."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

He might not have been permitted to go after Rogue, but he sure as heck wasn't about to let Jeannie go off from the institute's grounds without an explanation. She'd been acting funny, but he knew she wasn't an imposter.

He'd have smelled the difference.

Jean had taken a car from the garage and he took one of Cyclop's motorcycles—the expensive BMW one. Slim might have a stick up his butt but he certainly had great tastes in bikes and cars. And thankfully the mansion had a vast supply of gasoline so that recent skyrocketing gas prices didn't make much difference.

Which that suited Logan just fine. It left more money available for beer and cigars.

Jean parked just outside of a wooded area about thirty minutes drive north of the institute. She left her car with quick-paced steps as if she knew exactly where to go. Given her telepathic abilities she was probably talking to whomever she was meeting as she went.

The forest was full of bodies. One scent caught his attention. A mixture of smoke, testosterone, and with just a hint of arrogance. St. John Allerdyce—or as he preferred to be known as—Pyro.

The young man stood leaning against a tree flicking his familiar silver lighter open and closed, open and closed. He grinned as Jean approached.

"Why Professor Grey, how good to see you. He's waiting for you just around the corner."

"Thank you, John."

He cringed. "I prefer to be called Pyro."

She patted him on the shoulder as she walked past. "And I prefer to be known as Phoenix."

"Touché," he said. "Magneto is waiting for you, Phoenix."

"And Wolverine is waiting for you, Pyro," Jean said disappearing into the darkness.

Wolverine cursed under his breath. He should have known she'd know he was following her. Probably read his mind a couple of times during the ride over. Or maybe she sensed his irritation at seeing that traitor. Or at seeing her acting like a traitor. He trusted her, but the woman was really testing the limits of that trust.

"Hey, Wolverine," Pyro called flicking open the lighter and holding a ball of flame on his palm. He slipped the lighter into his pocket and began tossing the fireball back and forth between his hands. "Back from your travels?"

"How'd you know I went traveling anywhere?" Wolverine asked stepping in front of the young man.

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You thought Jean Grey was dead and that you'd been some lab rat in a previous life. Why would you have stayed put with stuff like that running through your head?"

"What's Jean doing with Magneto?"

"Not really my place to say what business the Phoenix has with the Master of Magnetism."

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "I can make it your business, bub."

'Logan, put them away,' Jean's voice echoed through his mind. 'This has nothing to do with you.'

Wolverine's claws slunk back into his knuckles. "So, kid, you like working for the bucket head?"

John shrugged. "He doesn't make me hide who I am. We're not enemies, you and I. We're mutants and we're in this struggle together. They're trying to take away from us what makes us who we are."

"What sort of B.S. are you talking about?"

"This so called Cure. Did you see what happened to Mystique? She took one for the cause. Her sacrifice allowed us to keep our leader. But now, she's one of them. Just a human."

Logan shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"They intend to exterminate us," Pyro said stepping closer to Wolverine. "Want to make us normal. For our own good, of course." The flame grew in size. "I like what I do. I like the power I wield. And I'm not about to let some chicken bureaucrat take that away from me." The flame grew brighter. "Or some prejudiced police officers who shoot first and ask questions never. Like when they shot you in the head. Surely you remember."

"I remember." Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "With great powers comes great responsibility, yadda yadda."

Pyro extinguished his flame and laughed. "Seriously? As if you of all people believe that hoopla. You been watching too many Spiderman movies."

"I don't believe much of nothing anymore."

Wolverine started to follow after Jean, but Pyro placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Don't let her take the Cure."

"Who? Jean? Why would she take it?"

John shook his head and retracted his hand. "Rogue. Don't let that All-American Bobby Drake intimidate her into it."

"Rogue's not one to be intimidated."

A brief smile flittered across John's lips. "I suppose not, but she's more special than she realizes and shouldn't give up who she is just for some prick of a boyfriend."

"Rogue's not with the ice cube," Wolverine said continuing toward Jean since there was no point to try and hide his presence. He could smell several others within the forest and they were coming closer circling around him. He was spoiling for a good fight anyway.

"Good for her."

"She's off who knows where with some thieving Cajun trash." Logan pushed past Pyro only to be confronted with twenty copies of one man. "And what are you? The copy man?"

The dark haired man frowned and it was mirrored by nineteen copies. "I'm Multiple Man."

"Right. Well, bub, I suggest you get out of my way before you're multiple pieces."

'Logan, I'm not in any danger. You're no match for Magneto. In case you've forgotten your bones are laced in metal,' Jean's voice sounded in Wolverine's mind. 'Go back to the institute. I'll be right behind you.'

Wolverine growled. Then moved beside John and held up a cigar. He gave the teen a pointed look and Pyro lit the tip of the cigar. Logan leaned against a tall tree and puffed on the cigar and waited for Jean. He didn't like leaving her to talk alone with Magneto, but she was right, she could handle herself. And if she couldn't he was only a minute away at a brisk run.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"You can not be serious."

"It's not binding, chéri. Remy don't see what the big deal is."

Rogue jabbed him in the chest—hard—causing him to stumble back from the force. "Of course you don't see it as a big deal, sugar. You're the same swamp rat that ran out on his own wedding without so much as a goodbye to that poor woman you were supposed to give your ever-loving vows."

"To be fair, it was an arranged marriage. And Bella, well, she be an assassin. You don't want to go saying things that might make her feel rejected."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "That may be. And while I'll agree those are good excuses, that's all they are. Excuses. If my fiancé did that to me I'd beat him into the next year!"

"Exactly! And you're not an assassin, chéri." Gambit reached for her gloved hand and pulled it toward him gently cupping it between his two hands. "It be another adventure." Rogue glared at him. "You get to wear a pretty dress."

Rogue yanked her hand out of his grip. "She's an assassin?"

He nodded. "And vindictive."

"So she'll probably kill you just as soon as she might spit on your lying carcass."

"She probably kill me so she can spit on my lying carcass," Gambit clarified.

"I cannot believe I'm going to agree to this." She shook her finger at him. "You try anything, swamp rat, and Logan will rip out your entrails and strangle you with them. So who would you rather face? A woman scorned or a rabid Wolverine?"

Remy sighed. "At least with the rabid Wolverine Remy gets to be married to a belle femme."

Rogue shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. "Fine."

He blinked at her stupidly. "You serious? You gonna agree?"

She glared at him suspiciously. "You said it weren't binding since we're not Mexican citizens and don't have the proper paperwork."

"Oui. We do it tonight, and then we fly back to the states."

"I really need to call the team, Gambit. I know they probably think I'm a traitor, but what if they don't? What if they're worried? The last time I ran away I ended up kidnapped. This time I was kidnapped and then ran away."

Gambit rested his hand gently upon her shoulder. "Don't worry, chéri. They understand when we meet them in California. We working under cover. You face Magneto with your X-men before, but Sinister, he be a whole new kind of devil."

"You say that like you know him."

"Gambit know that diable all too well, my chéri. All too well."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

His wings itched. And their bindings were too tight against his torso. Perhaps he should have borrowed Kurt's image inducer, but even so given the close quarters someone would have noticed his wide wingspan or a loose feather would have fluttered to the ground. Both things he couldn't risk.

And frankly he didn't feel comfortable amongst these scientists that his father had hired. According to their résumés they were the absolute best that money could buy. But within their eyes he recognized a gleam all too familiar. It was the bright eyes of madness that burned within their faces. The geneticists Nathaniel Essex and Karl Lykos were geniuses, but he was also convinced that they were insane.

"As you can see, Mr. Worthington, the possibilities to provide a normal life for some of these misfortunate people whose DNA is mutated is boundless." Karl Lykos pressed a few keys on the computer and a large image of Kurt from the Whitehouse security cameras appeared on the wall-sized display before them. "Individuals born like this unfortunate soul who in present society must resort to villainy given their abnormal appearance can actually have a choice."

"I see. And what about people born with Down Syndrome and other such mutations? Would this Cure help them as well?" Warren asked.

"That's different, Mr. Worthington. That involves an abnormal amount of chromosomes. The mutations we're talking about are on a particular genome. A substitution of a nucleotide here and there. A simple coding problem," Essex explained.

Warren didn't trust Essex. There was something sinister about the overbearing man. He was larger than life in both physical size and brainpower. "And you don't believe in Darwinism?"

Essex laughed darkly. "Do you believe in the Homo _superior_ that terrorist Magneto preaches about?"

"Perhaps I just don't see that being a mutant is something that needs to be cured," Warren said softly.

"Then perhaps, Mr. Worthington, you shouldn't be involved in this project," Lykos said.

Warren folded his arms over his chest, hoping that position would relieve some of the tension in his shoulder blades from his wings. "I'm here to ensure that my father's project doesn't get out of hand."

"How very noble of you," Essex said. Warren could have sworn the geneticist's eyes glowed red for a moment.


	13. Not Such a Good Idea

**Gambling: Chapter XIII: Not Such a Good Idea**

"Ugh, I feel so stupid," Emma said adjusting the head piece of cerebro. She glared at Scott as he leaned a hip against the console of the giant computer system. "And don't you dare say anything."

He arched a brow behind his ruby-red glasses but otherwise made no response to her remark.

A gust of wind brought a chill into the room as Ororo glided inside. "Warren will be here by lunch time to discuss what he's learned at his father's laboratories. Are you ready to locate our wayward teammates?"

"Look for Rogue first," Scott said surprising both women.

"Jean is probably closer," Emma pointed out taking a deep breath and concentrating as the machine began to operate using her mind as an energy source.

"Rogue first," he reiterated through clenched teeth. "If she were in danger, she might actually appreciate some help."

"Scott—" Ororo began.

He held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it, Storm."

"Would you two shut up? There is more than enough for me to sort through with cerebro. I don't need your added arguments." Emma shifted through thousands and then hundreds of mutants. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack. She was confident she could do it, but wasn't looking forward to the headache she'd suffer as the end result. She caught a faint glimpse of Rogue's signature but it was weak. It was as if her signature had been altered or severely weakened. Given Carol's condition she'd wager on the former.

The other signature sang out loud and clear. "I've found them. Gambit is with Rogue and they seem to be in Mexico City. It would be convenient if they had their communication devices on them. Maybe Xavier can use this thing to speak directly to them mentally, but that's beyond my capabilities."

"He doesn't transmit that far either," Scott said.

His admission soothed Emma's ego somewhat and she was able to see more about Gambit and Rogue's situation. "They seem to be fine. There's no sense of danger or fear. A little anxiety, but I would think that would be a natural feeling all things considered."

She then focused on locating Logan and Jean. Scott might not want to know about them just yet, but that just meant she'd wait to tell him. Emma's brilliant mind was more than capable of doing both what was asked and what she wanted.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"I feel stupid."

"No need petit, you look tres belle," Gambit said slipping his arm around Rogue's waist as they stood before a Mexican preacher of some sort in a small village. There were four witnesses in the church. The peddler and his son that tried to sell them bread, of which Gambit bought two loaves, the preacher's mother who loved romance, and the preacher's wife—which led Remy to believe he wasn't Catholic, but the man's denomination hardly mattered as long as he had the authority to perform a marriage. Otherwise, he could always find some ship captain.

"But Remy, I don't understand a word coming out of his mouth!" Rogue hissed quietly.

The preacher paused and gave Rogue a disapproving look.

"Sorry," she said.

The preacher frowned slightly.

"_Lo siento_," Gambit supplied to which the preacher nodded before continuing in rapid fire Spanish.

"Just say, '_si_' at the appropriate time," Gambit said in a quiet voice.

The preacher paused in his dialogue and stared at Rogue. Gambit pinched her side. "Ouch! I do. I mean, _si_!" Gambit pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

The preacher gave her another quizzical look before asking Gambit the same question. "_Si_," Gambit answered with a grin and Rogue put the simple band he'd supplied moments before onto his finger.

"_Es todo bonita_!" the preacher's mother cried out dabbing her eyes.

"_Besa_!" the boy and his father called out together.

"What?" Rogue asked puzzled.

"Kiss," Gambit explained pulling her toward him and kissing her briefly on the lips. He drew back immediately, feeling light-headed and weak. The preacher held out a sheet of paper and gestured with a pen at them. Gambit took the pen and scribbled his scrawling signature into the groom's location.

Rogue gave him an apprehensive look as she took the pen. "I thought you said it weren't binding."

"It's not. Just sign. You can sign Minnie Mouse, no one cares. But if you don't sign, he's going to be suspicious."

"Fine," she signed the paper. It was then that she seemed to notice that he'd given her a different ring than the one they'd picked out earlier that afternoon. "What is this?" she asked with wide eyes not taking them away from the large emerald jewel jutting out from her ring.

"It be your ring, chéri."

"Did you steal this?" she hissed in a panicked tone.

Gambit took a step back and raised his fingers to his mouth. "You wound me with such accusations!"

"Well come along, husband. It's time to head back to the states and save the world," Rogue said starting to walk away. Gambit followed after her at an easy pace. No need to waste energy doing something un-fun when he could take his time and enjoy the view.

"Are you staring at my butt?" Rogue asked glaring at him over her shoulder.

Gambit shrugged innocently. "Course not, chéri. It's not your butt; it's mine now." He lifted his left hand and twirled the ring around his finger. "All mine."

Rogue huffed and continued on her march away from him. "Irritating man!"

"That's irritating hus-band," Gambit clarified.

"It's a ruse!"

"Not while we're in Mexico!"

"Then the sooner we cross that border the better!"

Remy might have been a gambling man, but every good gambler knows how to weigh his bets. And currently, he'd prefer postponing any possible rendezvous with his ex-fiancée and her family indefinitely. If that meant he had to don a sombrero and learn the local lingo he was more than willing to do just that.

"We got to at least go Salsa dancing, Roguey," Gambit said hurrying alongside her and draping his arm across her shoulders.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you forget about my monster strength, swamp rat? Or perhaps my short-fused temper slipped your memory."

Gambit smiled. "You know this Cajun can think of other things that be better to slip into than my memory."

Rogue shook her head slightly and pressed her gloved fingers between her eyes. "You are impossible. If I have to spend much more time alone with you my brain is going to explode." She glared at him. "And that will be on your head, Cajun."

"Let's do some Salsa tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll catch the first flight out of here and head straight to California where we can go and save the day. How's that sound for a honeymoon?"

"How many times do I have to point it out that this is not a real marriage? I'm only doing it as your—friend. I don't want Belladonna to assassinate you. You may be a low-down hustling swamp rat, but you do have your merits and the X-men—we need you."

"Then it's settled!" Gambit said cheerfully taking hold of Rogue's hand, pulling it away from her face, and leading the way. "If we go in dressed like this we won't have to pay any sort of cover charge. People always let the newly weds get away with anything."

"We're not married," Rogue said through clenched teeth. Gambit looked at her with his mouth poised to retort, but she interrupted him. "Fine, we're married while we're in Mexico, but you just remember that Logan has six sharp friends and a shorter temper than me if you try anything."

"Duly noted. Now, do you know anything about Salsa dancing?"

"No," Rogue with a confused frown upon her face. "But, Carol took lessons and I think I can use that knowledge."

"You can do the skills that someone you touched possessed? Can you do any of my skills?"

Rogue put her free hand on her hip and gave him a sassy expression. "Now, why would I want to know how to pull off a jewel heist?" She lifted her hand that was in his and the street lantern's glow reflected in the huge emerald of her ring. "No need when you've already stolen such a giant rock."

"Gambit did no such thing. He simply find a good opportunity and he take advantage."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ah, but chéri, you already say Remy can't touch. And that's what helps him sleep at night."

"It's not even been an hour and I already want a divorce," Rogue muttered. "In Greece I think you break a plate and say 'I divorce you' three times."

Gambit held his tongue though the temptation to say he was Catholic and didn't believe in divorce was hard to resist. It was pretty hard for him to believe that he'd agree to be shackled to a woman he couldn't touch. But, just maybe without that sensation he'd be forced to get to know her as a person and not a body to be played like a violin. It would all be so much sweeter if he was in love with her and not her body if they were to ever become serious—not that being married in another country under the pretext of a lie wasn't serious mind you!

"You still there?" Rogue asked waving her gloved fingers in front of his eyes.

"I don't think breaking a plate would do you any good here."

"You're right. Maybe a piñata?"

A thin smile stretched across Gambit's lips. This woman could keep him entertained for a lifetime.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Shaw! What are you doing here?"

His massive form towered over her, and at 5'10 that was a truly frightening height he possessed. Shaw tapped his finger to his temple. "There are holes, Frost. Some holes that just scream your name."

Emma put her hands on her hips and gave him her sauciest expression. "Oh please, Sebastian. It's been years since any of my holes screamed your name."

There was a snort of laughter to her right and Emma looked over in time to see Iceman on the stairwell. She gave him her iciest glare and he grinned back at her before hurrying off toward the kitchen. She turned her attention back to Shaw. At least the hormonally-driven teenager was in better spirits. Maybe she'd help him learn to control his powers later—maybe—if she was in the mood—which given her progress with Summers didn't seem very likely.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Shaw said disturbing her thoughts. He reached out and hooked a finger under her chin, but she jerked out of his grasp. "You've tampered with my memory and I want to know why. And why the hell are you here?" Shaw gestured around the mansion. "What could possibly possess you to come here of all places and leave the Hellfire club?"

"Emma? Is there a problem?" Scott asked coming down the stairs and glaring at Shaw with a tight expression.

Shaw burst into laughter. "Surely not, Emma. Surely, not!" He looked over at Scott while slapping his knee in mirth. "What is it with you and telepaths?"

Cyclops adjusted the ruby-red glasses over his eyes ever so slightly. "You are not welcome here."

Shaw brought his fist against his chest. "But this is a school! It is supposed to be welcoming to all mutant kind. Perhaps I'm wanting to enroll?"

"We don't allow psychopaths into the program," Scott answered bluntly.

'Okay boys, simmer down the testosterone,' Emma said mentally inside both of their heads. "Since you're here and I don't want to waste my energy throwing you out when I know you'll just keep coming, why don't we go up to the professor's office and discuss this situation?"

'It's not the professor's office if he's not here,' Scott complained mentally.

'He's not the only professor. As I recall Ororo is a professor and she's the current dean of the school. Of course, things would run much more smooth under my tutelage,' Emma mentally retorted casting Scott a quick look.

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Shaw said with a growl of annoyance.

"Calm yourself, Sebastian." Emma touched his shoulder gently. "I'll even let you help us save the world!" Emma said in a voiced laced with heavy sarcasm.

Shaw shrugged his shoulder away from under her fingers. "I want to know why I've partial memories of Jean Grey serving as the Black Queen."

"Partial?"

"You didn't remove my journal entries when you decided to re-write the story up here," he said tapping his temple.

Emma cursed softly under her breath. How could she forget such a detail?

"Can I help you?" Ororo's voice asked from the doorway of her new office.

"I think we're beyond being helped," Scott muttered slinking inside and slouching against the wall.

"Don't be so morose, Scott. It doesn't suit you," Storm said.

He scratched his jaw with his middle finger. "Yes, how rude of me."

Lightning flashed through Storm's eyes. "Mind your manners, Cyclops."


	14. Reunions

**Chapter XIV: Reunions**

Logan relaxed against the tree smoking a fresh cigar lit by Pyro while watching Multiple Man trying his hand at performing magic tricks. One copy stood in front of a large tree wearing a top hat—where he got it was a mystery—with another copy hidden behind the tree.

A flourishing wave of his magic hat and a scattering of leaves and suddenly there was his copy behind another tree. Impressive.

"Bub, this works better if we don't already know you've got an extra copy behind six of those trees."

"I don't know, Wolverine. I think he could take it to a stage, add some smoke and lights, have a hot assistant—maybe Rogue she likes wearing those long gloves. He could go pretty far with the gig," Pyro said flicking the top of his lighter open and closed repeatedly.

Wolverine snorted. "He'd need a lot more than a pretty assistant to help this lame act." He tossed his cigar down and crushed it under his boot when Jean's scent began to drift toward his direction. "You ready to go back, Red?"

Jean shook her head, eyes darting to the cigar's remains at his feet. She laughed quietly. "Without your healing factor your lungs would be tar-caked cesspools of cancer."

"Good thing I got that healing factor then," Logan said with a frown. That description was a bit crude. Jean had always been blunt, but frankly the changes in her personality weren't a good thing—aside from dumping the scooter of course. "So you ready to head back to the mansion?"

She turned to him, her green eyes seeming to flash with an inner fire. "There is no reason to return to the mansion."

"Jean, what about the X-men?"

"Chill out, Wolverine. Jean has just figured out that the Brotherhood has more to offer than the X-men." Pyro shut the cap of his lighter and shoved it in his pocket. "Why waste your time helping humans that hate you?" he asked. "Not when you can focus on your own kind and wait for those lowly homosapiens to kill each other off. Magneto offers us the opportunity to be ourselves. There's no need for us to hide our abilities. It's part of who we are."

"Shove it, kid. I didn't come out here to have you lecture me."

"Logan, Pyro is right. I'm tired of defending mutant rights to men who have no intention of being reasonable. Remember Senator Kelly? Magneto turning him into a puddle of water was wrong, but even the senator realized his hatred for mutants was universal. That's why he came to us when he was one of us. They want to destroy all mutants. Do you know why?" Jean concentrated on a pair of four-wheelers parked in a grove of trees. The two four-wheelers rose ten feet in the air and began to circle around the trees. "Because we can do things like this, they fear us." She turned to Logan and let the four-wheelers drop heavily to the ground. "And they should."

"You're talking crazy, Jean. That's not true. Don't let the actions of a few determine that everyone should suffer at the hands of a madman!"

The sensation of strong force drawing upon his skeleton caused Wolverine to grit his teeth in anticipation. Just because he could heal quickly didn't mean he was impervious to pain.

"Wolverine, are you trying to dissuade Jean from her destiny?" Magneto asked in an amused tone.

"Her destiny? You want her to be one of your goons?"

"Hey! What do you mean by goons?" The six Multiple Man copies cried out simultaneously.

"Be quiet, the big boys are talking," Magneto said waving his hand dismissively at Multiple Man. "Now, Wolverine, I never said that Jean was one of my disciples. She is here of her own accord. It was Charles and I that found Jean as a child and convinced her we could help her harness her powers. She's tried Charles method. Now she's ready to see what I can offer."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, bub."

"Don't I? We could ask Charles, but I hear he's gone off to visit his alien girlfriend and abandoned his school. Or did I miss something?"

The sensation of his bones being manipulated by Magneto vanished. Wolverine's knuckles itched with the desire to extend his claws and take out some of his frustration.

"Just go, Logan," Jean said softly.

"Maybe I want to stay," Wolverine retorted gruffly. Magneto snorted.

Wolverine's mind filled with Jean's voice. 'You need to go to New Orleans. Otherwise Worthington will find himself a martyr. I'll do what I can from this end, but I need you to make sure Scott and the others don't let that happen.'

"Whatever, Jean. You can make your own decisions." Wolverine pointed his thumb toward Magneto. "Just don't let the bucket-head talk you into doing something you know isn't right. I've my own path to take and can't be chasing you down."

"It looks like the lost, little puppy will be going home then. Bye." Magneto waved his hand in Wolverine's direction enough to tug on the adamantium lacing of his bones.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"And why are we going to New Orleans?"

"Mardi Gras, Roguey!"

"It's November. Mardi Gras is in February."

Gambit scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, right. Just checking to see if you had your Catholic celebrations right."

"I'm Baptist," Rogue dead-panned.

"Right. Okay, here's the deal," Gambit said slipping his arm around her shoulders and guiding the way to a large display of televisions facing the street. They had landed in the Houston airport two hours before and after the hassle of locating Rogue's missing luggage—mostly souvenirs from the Mexican flea market—he'd caught one of those news blurbs about The Cure. He looked at his watch and it was a quarter after five.

"You want to watch the weather?" Rogue asked confused.

"Keep watching."

A map of the United States was covered in sunshine everywhere except in the Northeast where unusual cold fronts where being reported. The peppy blonde meteorologist smiled large at the camera. "And that's what is happening around the country. Bob?"

Her image was replaced by that of an older man sitting in a straight back leather chair with a smile that was too bright to be natural. "Thank you for that weather update, Tammy. And now, what you've all been waiting for, the top story of the day, or perhaps of the century. We've all been hearing about The Cure—the answer to the mutant epidemic. Warren Worthington, II is here with us tonight. Mr. Worthington, thank you for joining us especially with your busy schedule."

The camera focused on the handsome blond gentleman sitting across from Bob who appeared to be in his early fifties. "I find it a priority to get the message out there to those mutants who have lost hope." He looked directly at the camera with his beguiling blue eyes. "You are just as human as the rest of us. These mutations are a genetic hiccup, but you don't have to suffer for what you had no control over. Studies show that these changes in the genome of certain individuals, that we refer to as mutants, is actually directly related to the pollution of our planet. It's not fair that these teenagers in the midst of all their hormonal fluctuations wake up one more morning and have wings growing out their backs. Can you imagine?"

Bob tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "No, sir. I can only speculate on how traumatic such a thing might be. But aren't mutants dangerous?"

"Aren't humans dangerous in general?"

"But humans can't walk through walls."

"Can't they? I beg to differ. But, that's not what I'm here to talk about. Tomorrow's press conference in New Orleans can address the human versus mutant debate. Tonight, I want to discuss The Cure resolution."

"Is that man crazy?" Rogue hissed gesturing wildly toward the televisions.

"Maybe zealous be more accurate a term, cheri." Gambit wrapped his hand around Rogue's wrist and led her forcefully away from the wall of televisions. "That be why we gotta go to the Big Easy. That zealous fool gonna get himself killed. He just put a big target on himself for militant humans and mutants with confidence issues."

Rogue jerked her arm out of his grasp. "I have no issue with saving the life of a fool. That's what I've been trained to do. You don't have to drag me along. I've my own legs and ability to walk just fine."

Gambit reached for her wrist again and slipped his hand toward her hand entwining their fingers grinning widely. "That not why Gambit be grabbing your hand, Roguey."

After a futile effort to pull her hand out of his grasp Rogue gave an exacerbated breath and stopped resisting and gently relaxed her hand in his. Gambit grinned again, lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Rogue rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite hide the small smile that lifted the corners of her lips.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"So, she didn't want to come back," Emma said upon opening the door to the mansion as Wolverine strode down the sidewalk toward the entrance.

"You're still here?" He looked past her shoulder to see Cyclops leaning against the banister.

Cyclops gave a helpless shrug. "We're in need of a telepath."

"Yes, and unfortunately, that means you're all stuck with me. Boohoo," Emma said with a roll of her eyes and a dramatic toss of her white blond hair.

"Logan. Good to see you again," Storm said walking down the stairs with a welcoming smile. "Perfect timing. We're planning to set out on our next mission within the next two hours."

"Ain't we looking for Rogue now?" Wolverine asked taking out a cigar from his front pocket and lighting, regardless of the disapproving frown on Ororo's face.

"As coincidence might have it our mission seems to take place at the apparent destination your Rogue and Gambit are taking," Emma answered.

Wolverine sniffed the air detecting a scent that most certainly didn't belong to a fellow X-man. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why was Shaw here?" He looked from Cyclops to Storm. "You're just inviting the whole Hellfire Club are you? We're not that desperate for members."

"Hey!" Emma shouted. "You're lucky to count me on your side and if Shaw wanted to ally himself with the X-men you'd be at a certain advantage given his mental capacities."

"If we need a genius I'll call either Hank or Forge," Cyclops answered.

Wolverine shut the door behind him. "Why are we waiting two hours?"

Storm looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Ororo?" Logan pressed.

"Kitty needs a nap."

"You're kidding."

"No. She, Jubilee, and Piotr had an extensive Danger Room session and it's important that we have her phasing abilities," Storm explained.

"We're bringing the firecracker too?"

"She is a member of the X-men, Logan," Ororo answered patiently.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"This is a bad idea. Did I mention that this was a bad idea? Because going up to the front door of a house full of assassins at nine in the morning uninvited seems like a bad idea to me."

"You're wrong, cher. This be the best time to come. The assassins they like to drink and so seeing them before noon be when their hangovers keep them tame."

"Or irritable enough to shoot first and think later," Rogue countered.

Gambit merely smiled and shrugged before knocking on the front door.

"What? You're just knocking on the front door? Not going to sneak in through the air vents and greet them in the middle of their kitchen?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rogue. Air vents can't support our weight."

The door opened and Belladonna's brother Julian stood there completely sober with a sword in his right hand. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, scum." He glanced over briefly at Rogue. "Especially with your newest harpy."

"That ain't no way to talk to a lady, Julian. Why you have a sword?" Gambit asked leaning against the post on the porch casually. "Got a dragon to slay?"

"No, just Le Diable Blanc."

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I did finish writing/publishing my book, hence this delay. Check out my profile for the link to Heart of a Wolf. Enjoy!_


	15. Meeting of the X's

_Note: I've started to incorporate elements of the current X-men comic series including X-force and various other storylines from the decades of the greatest comic ever! You probably already picked up on that trend earlier. Enjoy!_

**Chapter XV: Meeting of The X's**

Gambit's hands tightened into fists at Julian's casual usage of the callous, hateful name that haunted Remy his whole life. His mutation might not have been as obvious as Nightcrawlers, but red on black eyes certainly wasn't the norm. "I came here to make peace, Julian."

"Maybe I don't want peace, you mutant freak. Maybe Bella and the others they don't know what you is exactly, but I know." Julian spat on the floor at Gambit's feet. "You a demon mutant. That why you can blow things up, no? Those hypnotizing eyes maybe work on most people, but they don't work on me." He pointed two fingers toward his own eyes. "I see what underneath."

"I just want to talk to Belladonna," Gambit said through clenched teeth. His fingers itched to pull out his bo-staff and pound some sense into the jerk standing before him. Though, he could pound Julian until the end of the world and there would still be no more sense to the boy.

"How about you just eat some Belladonna and be done with it? Do us all a favor you mutant scum." Julian's attention turned to Rogue. "And who you be skunk-head?"

Rogue's hand went to her white bangs self-consciously. She'd dye the hair, but she figured she earned that white. Not many people could say they survived one of Magneto's diabolical plans to destroy humanity. "I've had enough of your testosterone-driven prejudiced swamp-rat banter," Rogue said as she pulled off her right glove, and punched Julian in the jaw before laying her fingers across his skin for a few moments. After he slumped to the floor passed out she put her glove back on.

Gambit stared at her dumb-founded. "What did you just do?"

"Saved time. We've still got a billionaire to save. Belladonna's out back. She's been sleeping in the pool house for the past couple of nights." She glared at Gambit, some of Julian's hatred seeping over into her mind. "She been there since she got left at the alter by some pig of a man."

"How you know all that, cher?"

Rogue kicked Julian's leg with the tip of her boot more annoyed to have absorbed some of his personality than the fact that he hated Gambit so much. Remy wasn't exactly a fine example of Cajun chivalry, but he couldn't help his genetics. "He just told me." She looked around. "Now how come we're in a house full of assassins and yet he's the only one that came to the door?"

"Because assassins like to stick to the shadows. You don't be seeing them until it be too late. We're being watched, don't you doubt that," Gambit said softly pulling out a pair of cards from the inner pocket of his jacket. He began to convert the potential energy within to kinetic as he sensed a presence lurking around them.

"No need for the fireworks, Remy," a sultry voice called from around the corner. A buxom blond barely clad in a white silky robe stepped toward them with what looked like a margarita in her hand. Blue eyes focused on Rogue for a moment before she let loose a snort of derision before taking another drink of her cocktail.

"Bella," Remy said with a smile. "You look good."

"Of course I do. You're the idiot that passed me up." Belladonna's gaze fell upon Rogue once more. "For her, huh?"

"Actually," Rogue started.

"Shush! The grown-ups are talking," Belladonna said holding up her free hand in a dismissive wave.

"Bella, you know good and well it wouldn't work out between us. And I can't spend the rest of my life running the guilds."

"I know you can't commit to anything you good for nothing scoundrel."

"That ain't true. I'm very good at many things!"

Rogue started to back away to the door. It was working up to a lovers' spat and frankly she didn't want to hear anything more about her 'husband' and his former relations. She didn't even know why she was there to begin with. The whole 'let's visit the Assassin's Guild' just wasn't her idea of a good time.

"That's right, Remy! You be good at stealing and you be good in the sack. But aside from that you just a rat!"

"Right, well I'll just be on my way," Rogue muttered turning her back on them and walking straight into the chest of a giant. Possibly he was a man, but mostly to her he looked like a Cajun version of Colossus.

"Bella, I didn't come here to fight."

Belladonna wiped her hand across the angry tears streaking down her cheeks. "You here to rub it in? I ain't blind. I seen that skunk girl's ring and the one on your left hand. You're such a bastard. Leave me in embarrassment down that aisle and marry someone else! Looks like you can commit when you feel like it."

"Calm down, Bella. We here because we got a mission in the city and I wanted to let you know that I'm through with the Thieves. That why I ran off. You know what I am, your brother sure seems to know, and my people are in trouble." He reached out for her and took her hand gently in his and she allowed it. "I got a chance to be a hero."

"Fine, you get a bye this time, Remy," Belladonna said jerking back her hand from his grasp. "You take care of this business in the city then you be gone. You come back to New Orleans and you be target practice. You hear me?"

"Thanks, Bella." Remy flashed a debonair smile.

"Can't make no promises about Julian though."

"That's fine."

"You love her?" Belladonna asked him softly.

Gambit shrugged. "Can't love someone else unless you love yourself, can you? And she helping Remy be a better person." He turned around and grabbed hold of Rogue's elbow. "Let's go, Roguey." He looked up at the giant of a man. "Be seeing you around, Claudius."

Rogue didn't argue. She was perfectly happy to be leaving the house full of assassins and to not be making the further acquaintance of the Colossus Claudius.

They reached the motorcycle Gambit had borrowed from the Thieves Guild garage. Rogue had argued the logic of stealing from thieves, but Gambit had assured her it was his brother's bike and he wouldn't care.

"That went well, don't you think?" Gambit said with a cheeky grin as he handed Rogue the one helmet.

"Yeah, always like spending my day in the company of your ex-girlfriend who happens to be an assassin."

"Leader of the Assassins Guild actually. But, it doesn't matter. The point is we got safe passage in the city and only have to worry about the regular bad guys, no?"

"And Julian," Rogue added.

"Well, yeah. And Julian. But he be a light-weight." Gambit started the bike. "Let's go be heroes!"

Rogue shook her head at the man's enthusiasm. But who was she to stop him from being a hero? She was pretty keen on being one herself. She'd return to the mansion eventually and when she did she wanted to be able to say she made a difference off on her own with her teammate even if he wasn't her first choice of a partner. It looked like she would be stuck with him—for better or worse.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Now this doesn't seem like a very X-men type assignment to me," Wolverine said after Cyclops pulled him aside to speak privately.

"It's not something that Xavier would approve of, but frankly given the fact that he's abandoned us for his alien girlfriend his ideology rings a bit hollow," Scott said adjusting his ruby visors.

"So you want me to gather a separate team? And then we do the X-men's dirty work? Does Storm know about this?"

"Not exactly," Scott said turning toward the door in time to see it open. Warren walked inside while paying more attention to his blackberry than to the two men.

"Angel, the big boys are talking. Why don't you go fly through a few hoops of your father's or something?" Logan asked pulling out a cigar and twirling it between his fingers.

Warren looked up from his blackberry with an annoyed frown directed at Wolverine before focusing on Scott. "The team is all accounted for and ready, with the exception of X-23."

"What's he talking about, Cyc?" Wolverine asked with a growl. The mention of the only surviving experiment of his cloning always struck a sore spot. He'd only met the girl twice—Laura—but her pain and confusion mirrored his own too vividly.

"You'll be leading a team along with Angel. The members will consist of you two, Warpath, Wolfsbane, and X-23 when she shows up."

"You must be kidding. What about the mission in the next couple of hours? The one to New Orleans to save this kid's father? You remember that one?" Logan asked frustrated.

"We have plenty of man-power to field that mission," Scott answered calmly (as there had been no global annihilation of the majority of the mutant population by the Scarlet Witch or anything.) "It's not the critical event though. Warren, why don't you tell him what you've discovered?"

"It's like this, The Cure is more than it seems. My father thinks he is helping the mutants by offering a chance to be normal. The problem is it's not a cure. It's only temporary. However, there is a machine unlike any other and I saw for myself what it can do. There was a woman with green hair—she had the ability to manipulate metal. There are two scientists that are in charge of The Cure and they strapped her down to the device. And then they injected her with something—not The Cure. When it was over, she looked different and they called her Pestilence. They then went on about how they needed three more horsemen to appease Apocalypse."

Wolverine arched his eyebrow skeptically. "What have you been smoking out in California?"

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Scott wasn't sure what he thought about his teammates. He'd worked with Ororo for years, but she seemed distracted lately. It seemed that the role of headmistress was a bit more stressful than she would have liked and her normally mellow disposition had a few more lightning storms than usual.

The rest of the team consisted of Piotr, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Jubilee, and Emma Frost. Everyone seemed a bit unstable—aside from Colossus—he was a literal rock. Kitty and Jubilee were both giddy with excitement, Bobby was unusually quiet, Kurt was anxious, and Emma was a frosty mystery.

At least Shaw hadn't wormed his way onto the X-men roster. For that Cyclops was grateful. He had confidence in Logan and Warren leading the special operation. It was true that Storm didn't know about the special X-Force operational team he'd constructed, but she had inadvertently given him permission to form it. He realized the waste there was moping about the loss of Jean and he was grateful to have rediscovered his confidence. Even if it seemed that a great deal of his confidence returned at his having to constantly deal with the unwanted advances of a blond bombshell.

"Something troubles you?" Emma asked as they started loading the Blackbird.

"Can't you just read my mind?" Scott retorted annoyed.

"Of course I can, but that's rude. That's why I asked," she snapped. The both strapped into their seats. She was positioned across from him. Ororo and Bobby sat up front in the cockpit.

"I'm just thinking about the mission. This is a relatively new team and it makes me a little uneasy-that's all."

'You mean you're uneasy because you're not the one in charge,' Emma said mentally into his mind. Cyclops glared at her, but the effect was lost behind his visor.

Emma sighed audibly. "I'd give up on you if I wasn't so darn persistent."

"Obsessive is more like it," Scott grumbled.

"Is everything all right between you two? Perhaps you would feel better if we prayed for peace?" Kurt offered with a helpful smile as he took the seat in front of Scott.

'Yes, Scott. Why don't we hold hands and pray together?' Emma mocked in Cyclop's head.

"Thanks, Kurt, but I think your prayers should be directed toward Ororo and her flying," Cyclops said aloud to the blue-furred man sitting next to him.

"Ja, that is what I have been praying for," Nightcrawler said with a nervous chuckle. "Though my worry is mostly for Iceman as the co-pilot."

_TBC_


	16. Unlikely Team

**Chapter XVI: Unlikely Team**

"So, this is the chump we're supposed to knock out, eh?" Sabertooth asked gesturing toward one of the many posters aligning the street advertising Warren Worthington II and his Cure speech.

"For the last time, could we try and pretend to be professional?"

"Ah, Mystique it's no fun when you're in charge," Sabertooth complained. He leaned against the side of the van they were using and started to pick his teeth with one of his claw-like fingernails. "I don't see why we don't just let him die. I say he has it coming to him. 'Sides, it's not like his magic cure actually works. You're proof of that."

Mystique glared at him before reaching over, griping his wrist and yanking his fingers away from his teeth. "Graydon Creed is our mistake, Victor. Yours and mine so he's our responsibility, understand? I'm not going to stand by while that _homo sapiens_ mistake gives mutants a bad reputation. If Warrington was going to be murdered by mutants, fine, but we're not about to take the rap for some bitter human."

Sabertooth gave her a feral grin. "Come on, Mystique, it wasn't so bad you and me." Mystique dropped his hand like she'd been burned. "Fine, whatever. It's not like Magneto doesn't know about," he used his fingers to make quotation signs, "'the incident' that happened between us thirty some-odd years ago."

"It doesn't matter," Mystique said flipping her red hair over her shoulder. She'd kept her hair its natural state but her blue skin had been exchanged for a more crowd pleasing fleshy shade of ivory. "Erik doesn't need to be reminded of the few instances where my better judgment eluded me."

He shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Just because you, Wolverine, and I all happen to be over a hundred and thirty years old and keep running into each other no matter where in the world we're at doesn't mean we have to be friends."

"You're just pissed because he doesn't remember you," Sabertooth said snidely.

Mystique pulled back her fist and socked him in the jaw leaving the satisfying purpling of a bruise. He spit out a bloody tooth before shaking his head to clear it as the bruise healed itself.

"Just shut up. Let's deal with our mutant-hating son and then get the hell out of here."

"Sure thing." Sabertooth sniffed the air as a familiar scent came close. "You remember that X-brat Magneto wanted to power his magnetic machine at the United Nations conference a few years back?"

"That particular mutant went by the name of Rogue, though her real name remains classified. What about her?"

"She's here."

"Alone?"

"No," Sabertooth said. "And don't get your panties in a wad. Wolverine isn't with her. It's someone with a Cajun smell."

"What is that supposed to mean? We are in New Orleans."

"It smells like our little mission here just happens to mesh well with what Magneto wanted. Remember that mutant thief he wanted us to track down?"

"Remy LeBeau? The one with the questionable link to Sinister?"

"It seems Sinister's little lackey is here. He's here with our little skunk head."

"Her name is Rogue," Mystique said annoyed. She'd felt an odd affinity for the young girl. There was something about her that reminded her of herself at that age over a century ago. And if one of the goody-goody X-men—at least that was her impression of her after hearing Pyro talk about her and upon seeing to what lengths the rest of the team went to save her back on Liberty Island—was accompanied by an unknown alliance mutant such as Remy LeBeau chances were good that they were there for the same thing. "They've come to stop Creed. Why don't we see if they'd be willing to join forces?"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"You know cher, things they might have gone smoother if you hadn't taken off your glove back at the house and showed off your ring."

"I don't know what you mean. I took off my glove in case I needed to knock someone out. It wasn't the brag, believe me," Rogue said folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"Don't look now, cher, but we're being approached by an interested party," Gambit said leaning over to speak softly in Rogue's ear. To a passerby it would look like he was whispering sweet nothings to his wife. It was especially effective given Rogue's girlish giggle. She was turning out to be a better actress than he originally gave her credit for.

"Do you recognize them?" she whispered back drawing herself closer to him to help in their image as 'young couple in love.'

"The big blond guy, he's hard to miss. I don't know him," Remy said lying through his teeth, "but I am thinking maybe you do."

Rogue twisted her body so that she was facing him and gave him a huge bone-crushing hug while at the same time looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, one Sabertooth the murderous fiend was following her and Remy. The woman at his side looked directly at her and for a moment she thought the red-head's eyes flashed yellow. A chill raced down her spine.

Gambit's arms circled her possessively and he dipped her back and kissed her soundly on the lips. At least that's what it looked like to those same passersby. His lips were only a fraction away from her deadly skin and moved as his softly spoken words reached her ears only. "You know them, Roguey?"

"That's Sabertooth and Mystique. They're a couple of Magneto's goons. They must be the ones planning the assassination."

Gambit's lips thinned as he contemplated Rogue's assumption. "Not so sure about that. I don't think they'd be approaching us if that were the case." He straightened them both and they turned and waited for the two to arrive.

Mystique and Sabertooth both glanced at each other briefly before continuing toward them with confident strides. They came to a stop about two feet in front of them and Gambit twirled a playing card between his fingers ready to charge it and run if necessary.

"Good afternoon," Remy greeted with a casual smile.

"I assume we're here for the same reason," Mystique said skipping the introduction preliminaries.

"Doubtful," Rogue scoffed. "We're here to stop a murder. Not sure why you're here, Mystique." She looked up at Sabertooth before quickly averting her eyes back toward Mystique. The blond giant was frankly a very scary man. It was probably the claws that although he was dressed as much like a civilian as a person of his size could manage there was no hiding those knives for fingernails.

"Actually, so are we. I figured since we're all here we might as well work together," Mystique said. When it became apparent that neither Rogue nor Remy believed her. "For the good of mutant kind," she added.

"When did your powers return?" Rogue asked.

Mystique gave her a curious look. "About two weeks ago. Have yours not returned?"

In answer Rogue lifted her glove enclosed hand and waved her fingers. "I never lost them."

"I'm surprised. I thought for sure you'd be one of the first in line. This is good. You'd have been useless without them," Mystique continued. She glanced over her shoulder in either direction. "Victor, why don't you sniff out the rift-raft and we'll put an end to his little plan."

"Victor?" Rogue asked.

Sabertooth grinned down at Rogue. "You didn't think I had a Christian name?"

Gambit cleared his throat earning the giant's attention. "You don't seem the type to have had come from parents. No offense."

He shrugged. "None taken. I did kill them when I was just a boy. They were pretty useless fodder."

Remy leaned close to Rogue's ear. "You sure you want to work alongside these two?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?"

"Whatever you say, cher," Gambit said giving her rump an encouraging pat. His hand was grabbed in a vice-like grip by his 'wife.'

"Now that the pleasantries are over," Mystique said grabbing hold of Rogue's upper arm and giving Gambit an annoyed look for some reason that he couldn't quite fathom. What did he ever do to her? "You and I are going to make sure Worthington doesn't get himself killed." She used her free hand to gesture toward Gambit then Sabertooth. "And you two will take out Creed and his Friends of Humanity goons."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

James Proudheart, aka Warpath, leaned against the wall flipping a large knife between his hands and eyeing both Wolverine and Angel warily.

Wolverine couldn't be bothered by the kid's suspicious and cynical nature. Cyclops had chosen him for a reason and given the size of the muscle bound giant and the intelligent glint in his eyes he wasn't a bad ally to have at your side.

Angel ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of frustration. His eyes darted to his wrist watch. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Wolverine sniffed the air. "They're on their way."

The final two members of their team came strolling in through the door. Rayne, aka Wolfsbane, led the way with a reluctant looking brunette trailing after her. The brunette sniffed the air and her attention was drawn immediately to Wolverine.

Had he been a man built of less sterner stuff he might have been anxious to be on the receiving end of X-23's sharp gaze. She was like Lady Deathstrike—only stronger. And as far as he knew she wasn't brainwashed, at least at the moment. But then again, with Emma Frost now on the team he couldn't be too sure about all the happenings.

"The gangs all here, listen up," Wolverine said as he started to pace before his newly created team. Angel was the only one he'd had experience working with, but he was a quick learn.

"This mission is in danger." X-23 turned her head to give Rayne a pointed look. "She's unstable emotionally and will reduce the chances of success by approximately twenty-seven percent."

"You should talk," Warpath muttered.

Laura turned her attention to him. "Your mental instability increases the success rate by five percent." She then looked over at Wolverine. "Your berserker tendency also increases the rate of success by fifteen percent."

"Good to know," Wolverine said. "Now, as I was saying. Cyclops gave us a special mission. We're to head out to Worthington Laboratories in California and stop some machine from turning Cure-seeking mutants into brainwashed slaves and thereby preventing the Apocalypse."

"Huh?" Rayne asked intelligently.

"Correction, with you the success rate has declined to twenty-eight percent," X-23 commented quietly.

Wolverine growled deep in his throat in annoyance. He had thought Cyclops wanted him to lead a team that had a chance of success, but he had to doubt the team's capability seeing as he barely knew any of the members. "We have a mission to accomplish, let's head out and worry about getting along later."

"Our primary targets are the scientists Essex and Lykos. We should be able to find out more about Apocalypse by interrogation," Angel said consulting his blackberry.

"And if they don't talk, we kill them," Wolverine added.

"That might not be necessary," Angel objected cautiously.

"And it might be."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"It's been a long time, Gambit," Sabertooth said as the two of them slipped through the shadows intent on finding their prey.

"Not long enough," Gambit answered.

Sabertooth's giant hand fell upon Gambit's shoulder. "Don't know why you're so bitter. You trained us well. And besides, it's not like you got your hands dirty." He sniffed the air purposely. "This way," he directed. "I can smell Creed and his people."

Gambit ground his molars together in irritation. If he had known what Sinister would require of him he wasn't sure if he'd have done the surgery. But if he hadn't done the surgery there was a good chance that he might have destroyed the earth and every living creature upon it. But to know that he had a part in training the monster he was currently accompanying so that the slaughtering of the Morlocks could take place weighed heavy on his conscience. And very few things bothered his conscience.

"Found him," Sabertooth said with a toothy grin nodding his head in the direction of their quarry.

It certainly did help to know who the assassin was in preventing him from assassinating. Working with Sabertooth and Mystique had certainly saved Rogue and himself a great amount of hassle. There was also the doubt that their newly acquired teammates were being honest, but that doubt was now settled as he laid eyes upon Graydon Creed.

The tall man in his mid-thirties was spouting hate-filled propaganda to a small crowd of militant men. "And these mutants think they can take some serum and suddenly mix back into humanity like they belong. But do they?"

"No!" his circle of followers shouted back at him.

"Of course not!

"It's not my usual style, but Mystique says we're to subdue them and not kill them," Sabertooth said sounding put-out by the prospect.

Gambit pulled out his bo-staff and Sabertooth cocked his head and gave him a curious look. "You still use that relic?"

"When the occasion calls for it. Can't always be blowing things up," Gambit answered.

Gambit waited for the best opportunity to present itself before leaping into the mix of things. Unfortunately, his temporary partner didn't seem to share in that style of approach and went charging in claws bared and started knocking men unconscious and taking bullets left and right.

"Seeing as we don't all walk into a fight and get ourselves pumped full of lead Gambit have to be a little more careful," he said when one of the mob turned toward him. Gambit offered his most charming smile and focused his eyes on the hate-filled human.

The man lowered his gun and Gambit too the opportunity to knock the weapon from his hands using his bo-staff. He then knocked the man at the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

"You only got one?" Sabertooth said with a laugh as he held the unconscious form of Graydon Creed by the neck like a ragdoll. "You too slow Cajun. My way is much more effective."

Gambit surveyed the damage done by the blond giant. True that it was effective, but the place looked like a tornado had swept through. "Gambit just glad he don't pay your bills for property damage."

Sabertooth didn't seem to hear him and was instead shaking Graydon a bit forcefully. "Can't believe this _Homo_ _sapien_ trash came from my blood."

Gambit could believe it. Psychosis breeds psychosis. What was so hard to understand? "Instead of contemplating the great mysteries of genetics why don't we wrap things up and get out of here then?" Gambit suggested. His toe stubbed against one of the men's bags and a roll of duct tape fell out. "How convenient."

"It would be so much easier if we could just kill them. I can't stand loose ends," Sabertooth said setting aside Graydon and helping Gambit to tie up the man's followers with loops of duct tape binding their limbs. A maniacal grin spread across his face. "Let's cover their mouths too. If I can't kill them at least give me the satisfaction of knowing it will hurt them like hell when they get this stuff pulled off."

"Sure thing, Victor," Gambit agreed. At least it wasn't a request to rip off their arms or anything.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Rogue looked down at Worthington's personal assistant with a tight expression. With one touch of her fingertips to the man's cheek she'd knocked him out cold and gained possession of the man's knowledge regarding the billionaire.

"So where is he?" Mystique asked impatiently as she began to morph her body into the form of the unconscious assistant that Rogue was pulling into the coat closet.

"Restroom. He's practicing his speech in front of the mirror one last time." Rogue reached into the assistant's back pocket for his wallet and pulled out the key card for the hotel room and slipped the wallet back in place.

"You'd do well to disguise yourself," Mystique said in a masculine voice.

"I'm fine as I am," Rogue stubbornly retorted stepping over the unconscious assistant. "Let's go."

"It would only take one touch, Rogue. I'm a powerful mutant, I can handle your contact for a decent amount of time. You could borrow my powers and morph into a maid or something." Mystique stepped in front of Rogue to block her exit from the closet.

"I can't control it like that," Rogue snapped trying to move past her.

"Then you need to learn how. I know you can do it as I've seen you borrow the metal man's powers to use as your own," Mystique said gripping Rogue's shoulders tight in her borrowed strength and kissing the girl on the forehead. Rogue jerked her body away, but it was too late. She felt her entire body morph into Mystique's and then the personal assistant.

"You go as the assistant then, I'll go as the maid," Mystique said shifting her form into that of a small Asian woman. "Utilize the power. I know you know how. Just concentrate."

Rogue followed Mystique out of the closet and kept her concentration on maintaining the assistant's form. It wasn't bad enough that she'd stolen his memories but now she'd stolen his very look. Her stomach felt nauseated with guilt.

She and Mystique took the elevator to the tenth floor and went to Worthington's room. Rogue used the keycard and stepped into the room.

"Sir, it's time," she called out in a voice not her own.

Worthington peaked his head out of the bathroom. "Thanks, Sullivan, I'll be ready in just a minute." His eyes settled upon Mystique. "Who's she?"

"Room service. I turn your pillow? New towels? Ice?" Mystique started to make her way for him.

"No, thank you, miss." He frowned. "Well, maybe some ice."

"Sir, there is a problem," Rogue said in Sullivan's voice.

"Oh I know, this green tie looks tacky with my grey suit, but I frankly don't have time to decide on a different one. It will have to do," Worthington said lifting the edge of his tie and eyeing it critically.

"No, sir, it's not your tie. There is an anti-mutant hate group here that intends to assassinate you."

"And why are you telling me this with the help in the room?"

Mystique gave Rogue a brief look before she started walking toward Worthington. As she closed the distance between them she morphed back into her natural blue-skinned form. "We're telling you this because your cure doesn't work and you're about to die for a worthless cause."

Worthington's face fell and swallowed hard. "I thought for sure it worked." He shook his head. "You're Mystique," he whispered. "My son spoke of you."

"Yes, Angel would have run into me before and I can assure you we weren't on the same side. But, right now I'm on the side of Angels and for once I'm going to help you—a human."

Rogue could feel Mystique's ability wavering and she cringed when her transformation vanished leaving her standing in front of Angel's father with nothing but an apologetic look. "Your assistant is okay, he's just downstairs," she explained.

"Well, I can't just cancel the conference," Worthington began. "There's media…"

"And you'll be dead if you hold it," Mystique told him bluntly.

Worthington's lips tightened. "Then if the Cure isn't a cure I need to let the public know."

Mystique let out a frustrated breath. "Fine, I'll go out there as you. My associate was supposed to stop the assassins. I suppose I'll have to trust he actually did his job. Why don't you tell me a little bit about the speech you intended to make."

Rogue's eyes widened in shock at Mystique's offer. Perhaps there was more to the woman than she had first thought. Her hand fisted at her side anxiously as she began to worry about just how Gambit was fairing on his part of the mission alongside a psychopath like Sabertooth.


	17. Speeches

_A/N thanks to 2wingo my new Beta who had to suffer though my bouncing of ideas and much thanks for your awesome suggestions. I hope you guys enjoyed Free Comic Day yesterday and saw the Wolverine movie. I enjoyed it, but wish there had been a little more focus on some of the other characters—cough—Gambit—cough._

**Chapter XVII: Speeches**

Rogue was grateful of Mystique's offer to portray Worthington and give the speech that would affect all of mutant-kind. She'd have done it herself, except with the added stress of public speaking—she barely passed that course with a solid C average—there was no doubt that her borrowed use of Mystique's power would vanish leaving a slack-jawed teenager in front of the audience.

"And that is why I decided to keep this press conference. There is no Cure for mutants. It's only a temporary repression device. You might ask if this could be researched for something more permanent, however, I won't be the one funding that research." Mystique in the guise of Worthington paused with dramatic effect and Rogue couldn't help but be impressed. "And frankly, I don't think you're willing to spend trillions in tax-payer money in what would be almost certainly a fruitless effort."

"Fruitless?" the booming voice of Erik Lehnsherr interrupted. "No doubt the military will confiscate this product and use it as weapons against the superior representatives of humanity. As a matter of fact they have already been using it as an instrument to rob certain mutants of their talents. A very deal colleague of mine was thus affected."

"Humans could make a weapon of anything. Just like you're using fear to create an army of mutants, Magnus," Mystique said calmly in Worthington's voice.

Magneto gave her a quizzical look as if trying to decide when Worthington became so bold as to directly address the self-appointed Messiah of Mutants.

"Gambit don't think the bucket head appreciate that comment," Gambit said appearing at Rogue's side

"How'd you know it was me?" Rogue asked and then realized it was her own voice she was using. She raised her hand before her eyes and sighed. It was a real good thing she wasn't the one giving the speech. "I guess the fact I look like myself would be the first clue."

"Nah, cher. Gambit knew it was you even when you was looking like the man in the suit. You got a certain way of carrying yourself."

"Does this mean you and that beast of a man took care of the would-be assassins?"

"We took care of the ones we knew about, not so sure what bucket head's plans are," Gambit answered. He opened his bo-staff and used it to lean on in a deceptively casual manner.

Magneto began to rise above the crowd along with five of his followers using his power of magnetic manipulation to fly them toward the stage.

"You know all the goons at his side?" Gambit asked.

"Jean and John, I'm not sure about the others," Rogue answered wondering when Jean switched sides. Hopefully, she was serving as a spy of some sort. And hopefully Logan hadn't gone berserk when she seemed to change sides. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the form of the assistant she'd donned earlier. As she and Gambit were in the back of the stage out of sight of the viewers no one would be the wiser to her true form. She made her way to Mystique in her form and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Perhaps now would be a good time to leave, sir."

Mystique looked back at her, eyes flashing yellow briefly in excitement. "Not this time. I've played by his rules and all it resulted in was abandonment." A small smile spread across her lips. "This time you should take his powers and use it against him."

"You certainly seem interested in my power," Rogue said quietly.

"Powers," Mystique corrected. "If trained properly you could be an entire army unto yourself. I'd be happy to offer some training later. You're obviously not learning anything useful at that school."

"As tempting as that might be, we've more important things to worry about now!" Rogue hissed moving away toward the back of the stage—inadvertently this put her closer to Gambit once more.

Magneto settled himself and his principle followers on the stage. He marched toward Mystique with his cape billowing behind him. "Move aside, human," he commanded in an aristocratic voice.

Mystique—still in the guise of Worthington—nodded her head toward Jean Grey. "I see. You're using the psychic to control the security amongst the crowd. I suppose that means everyone is oh so anxious to hear whatever you have to say."

"Phoenix, release them," Magneto said.

She did so and almost immediately bullets were flying toward the stage all pausing in mid-air.

"Nice parlor trick, monsieur. Maybe you find another stage for your act, no?" Gambit asked sending a trio of cards flying toward Magneto. He ducked to avoid the projectiles. "No metal in these friends of mine," Gambit called sending another volley.

"I don't need metal to control you," Phoenix said giving Gambit a hard stare. His hand was then stuck in a throwing position with a fully charged card ready to burst.

"A true leader can count on his followers to do the things that he can not," Magneto answered with an amused raise of his eyebrow.

Rogue moved quickly to take hold of Gambit's hand and take the cards from them and throw them in the air moments before they could blow up.

There was no time to reflect as the very air above their heads was disrupted even more by the giant Black Bird she was very familiar with. It seemed like the cavalry had finally arrived. Rogue looked over in time to see Jean and Magneto seeming to hold a silent conversation—no doubt Jean was psychically communicating with him and then Jean shot up into the air like a rocket with a blazing trail of energy behind her..

'Rogue, I know things are confusing to you right now, but you must trust me,' Jean's voice echoed inside her head.

'Get out of my head,' Rogue growled back at her mentally. 'How could you side with that psychopath? Where did you go?'

'Logan needs my help. You and Gambit need to come to Worthington Laboratories in California. I'll be there. But just you and Gambit, don't tell Scott and the others when they arrive. And try not to let your new friends tag along.'

"What?" Rogue cried out in frustration, but no answer was forthcoming.

Gently, a concerned hand with fingers slightly singed touched her shoulder. "You okay, Roguey?" Gambit asked quietly.

"Fine. Just my former teacher turned enemy just had a mental conversation with me giving me orders."

"Non. She had a conversation with the two of us it seems. When we finish up here we go there anyway. Nothing changed for our plan."

"Except the X-men are here and we're allied with Mystique and Sabertooth and about to be waist deep in a fight with the world's most notorious terrorist. Other than that, no glitches to our simple plan," Rogue said sarcastically.

"We stop Worthington from getting himself killed, non? We doing a good job," Gambit said cheerfully with an excited gleam in his eye. "Long as Bella don't decide to go back on her word and not kill us today this a fight we can handle."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

He never saw the shot coming and unlike Wolverine if he was shot in the spine he'd have been crippled for life. Luckily for him a large mass tossed him to the ground and took the hit.

"I always have to watch your back," a familiar voice complained. It wasn't Colossus' voice like he'd assumed it would be.

Scott looked over his shoulder to see none other than Emma Frost in a dazzling form so blinding that he was fortunate to have been wearing his ruby tented visor. Emma released him and strained her neck to see her back. She shrugged at seeing the area unblemished.

"You're diamond," Cyclops said baffled.

"Indeed," Emma said transforming back to her natural state. "It's my secondary mutation. Unfortunately, I can't use my telepathic powers while in diamond form, but the indestructibility does come in handy."

"Thank you," Cyclops said humbly. Emma kept proving to him time and again that she truly did want to be a member of the team and that she was in fact quite invaluable. There was a memory nagging at the back of his mind that her being diamond was something familiar. Something from his teen years. But he couldn't bring the memory to surface.

Iceman shouted toward Scott and Emma. "You gotta get these people out of here!"

"So much effort," Emma muttered touching her temple. Moments later the human audience seemed to turn their backs on the battle before them and start walking away calmly.

Storm created a funnel-type area for them to walk through while Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Jubilee, and Iceman fought to keep the mutants following Magneto from attacking them. His followers seemed scattered all throughout the crowd. It helped that Magneto and his main henchmen seemed pre-occupied with the individuals on the platform. It also helped that one of his henchmen seemed to fly away as their jet was landing. That helped the odds a bit.

But then Pyro turned at the sound of Bobby's voice and left Magneto's side and made his way for him. "Been waiting for you to show," Pyro shouted sending a burst of flames directly for the dispersing crowd.

Iceman blocked the fire with a rapidly melting wall of ice. "Don't worry, I'm here now and we've all day for me to kick your sorry dropout butt."

"How's that school treating you? Heard it got destroyed," Pyro said sending a particularly fierce wave of fire.

"Always good to learn a new trick or two," Iceman answered.

"Tricks are all you'll learn. You should have come with me, Iceman." Pyro's fires seemed to be defeating Bobby's icy defense.

"Maybe you never should have left," Iceman answered transforming his body into ice and extinguishing Pyro's flame.

"This is certainly turning out to be much more complicated than I thought it would be," Emma complained. "I thought we'd just be fighting Magneto, but then I hear the chaos loving laughter of Sabertooth and the next thing I know we're being attacked from behind by some dizzy human hate group with raging headaches and even greater tempers."

"Expect the unexpected," Cyclops answered. He sent an optic blast with force to stun but not lethal at one of the aforementioned humans that seemed to suddenly appear on scene after the civilians left under Emma's telepathic suggestion. "I don't understand why Sabertooth is even here."

Emma gave an exacerbated sigh. "Very well, I'll invade his mind and find out. Thankfully, he's not one to offer much resistance." Her arrogant grin faded into a look of disgust. "That's probably because his thoughts are revolting enough that no one would want to invade his thoughts," she said tossing her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Did you find anything out?" Scott asked.

"Sure, he and Mystique just teamed up with Rogue and Gambit to stop the Friends of Humanity hate group and to save the life of Angel's father. Magneto showed up, Phoenix flew off when we got here, and since Mystique hadn't given Sabertooth any explicit instructions of behavior should that scenario happen and he took advantage of it to cause chaos."

"Phoenix? What? Where are Rogue and Gambit?"

"Ask questions later. We have a battle to fight and I can't cover your distracted back all day," Emma said irritatedly.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Anybody got a password?" Warpath asked as they stood in the corridor of the laboratory. Angel and X-23 had disabled the security system—both the cameras and the men watching them would be out of service for a while.

"I got one right here, bub," Wolverine said revealing his indestructible claws and slicing through the keypad outside the door leading to the main research laboratory.

"Wolverine, I did have the password," Angel said annoyed.

"Be faster about letting us know next time then." Wolverine could smell the rapid approach of several individuals. "Keep your senses sharp, kids. We're about to have company."

Moments later the room was over-run with mutants with distinct feral characteristics, sharp teeth and claws. It was as if someone opened the cage and let out the half-starved dogs.

"I feel like I'm at a family reunion," Wolfsbane said while ducking under an angry swipe by her new opponent.

"Notice anything similar about these guys?" Warpath asked with a pointed look toward Wolverine.

"Not really," Logan answered as he tried to fend off an attack by a rabid doglike creature who did seem a bit similar to a waif-version of Sabertooth. "Maybe a little," he admitted punching the annoying menace in the jaw and sending him flying.

"They all share a similar scent," X-23 said. "Somehow they must be related to the genetic code that Wolverine and I share. Perhaps they are experimentations of Weapon X."

"Or they all share the same miserable barber," Warpath muttered hitting a tall, lanky man on the forehead with the handle of his knife.

Wolverine looked up in time to see Angel hurrying out of the room and down the hall. "Wait up!" he shouted punching an adamantium-laced fist into the face of his current foe. The kiddy-version of Sabertooth fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and Logan took off after Angel.

He didn't have far to go as there were two individuals blocking the door to the main lab they were trying to reach. One was a sickly looking woman with long green hair and the other a tall Asian man.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I am Famine and she is Pestilence," the Asian man answered. "And soon we will bring death upon you both for trespassing."

"Funny, I thought your name was Sunfire. I saw you on television getting some sort of national award in Japan for being a hero," Angel said. "Now, get out of our way."

"We are two of the four horsemen and cannot allow you to go further," Pestilence said.

"Easy, kid," Wolverine said putting his hand firmly on Angel's shoulder to keep him from running off and getting himself killed. He could smell death on the two jokers—horsemen, whatever— and frankly he didn't want to get too close if he could avoid it.

"We're not here for trouble, bub. We're just looking for a couple of professors. We got some questions to ask."

Famine cocked his head and scoffed. "Is that why you have broken in and attacked the guards?"

"Technically, we didn't break in because this is my building," Angel answered. "And I don't see any horses. How do call yourself horsemen?"

The door behind the two guards opened. "Ah, Mr. Worthington, I wondered when you'd come to visit," Essex said. He smiled briefly at Famine and Pestilence. "It's okay. I've been expecting young Worthington, but you can do what you will with his companion."

Angel and Wolverine exchanged glances—Angel's worried and Wolverine's full of anticipation. "Go ahead kid; I can take care of these clowns." Wolverine watched as Angel walked cautiously toward Essex and as the two guards—horsemen— moved out of the way for him to pass. As soon as the laboratory doors closed behind them they turned their full attention to Wolverine.

"You may find out we clowns are harder to deal with than you thought," Pestilence said quietly. Her eyes seemed to focus briefly behind him. Wolverine then caught the scent of another just in time to avoid an attack by a flying pterodactyl.

"You've come for Sauron? Sauron find you!" the green creature cried as it made for another swoop toward him.

The sound of running footsteps caught his attention and the next thing he knew X-23 had thrown herself into the air to tackle Sauron to the ground. Unfortunately, it seemed touching the green monster only allowed him to drain the energy of that person and become stronger.

"Where's Rogue when you need her?" he asked himself before he found himself on the defensive end of an attack from the two plagued named mutants.


	18. Making a Horseman

A/N: Thanks to my new Beta 2wingo for your helpful suggestions and providing a second set of eyes to look over this chapter. Any of you reading X-men Legacy? I'm really happy with the direction 224 went this week. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER XVIII: Making a Horseman**

"You just _happen_ to have a private jet waiting on hand?" Gambit asked, skeptically.

"I never venture into something without the proper preparation," Mystique answered. "And conveniently for you, I'm an accomplished pilot."

"Ain't that your boss over there? The one manipulating all the metal? You're not gonna report in for duty or something?" Rogue asked.

"I am no longer affiliated with Magneto. I had been encouraged in the last few years by his ideas and found myself agreeing with them, but frankly, I haven't any faith in his ability to make his dreams reality. And I don't feel like being shot with a 'Cure' and abandoned again. I'll go about things my own way," Mystique said.

"Jean didn't want us to go with them," Rogue whispered to Gambit.

"We don't got a choice, _Cher_," Gambit answered, "All other alternatives take too much time, unless you want to borrow the Blackbird? From the sounds of it, we don't go now, your friends only gonna need you for the funeral arrangements."

"Or you could use me," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see a baldheaded man with stripe tattoos adorning his scalp. "The name's Vanisher, and I've come to offer you a quick one-way trip to the Sunshine state."

"We don't require your services," Mystique said, glaring at the intruder.

"Not talking to you, Blue," he spat back. "The boss lady only wanted these two."

"We need to get to California, not Florida," Rogue said.

Vanisher rubbed his forehead. "Ah, right. Well, whatever California's name is."

"Golden state," Rogue answered.

"Ah, like the basketball team. Well, good for you. You apparently studied for your American History class. You two ready or not?" Vanisher asked impatiently.

"It's a bit convenient, you showing up like this." Gambit started idly twirling a card between his fingers, ready to attack if necessary. He didn't like it when the stars seemed to line up just perfect without him having anything to do with it. The only luck he trusted was the luck he made.

Vanisher lifted both his hands to his head and pressed at the temple. "Look, you don't want to come, fine. You wait and go on a plane and all your friends are dead. The choice is yours."

"I would strongly advise not going with this man. You know nothing about him," Mystique said.

"How many can you transport?" Gambit asked.

"I've never tried more than five successfully," Vanisher said lowering his hands and letting them drop to his side.

"Perfect, five is how many we have," Mystique said, gesturing for Sabertooth.

"Why do you want to come?" Rogue asked Mystique suspiciously.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You two are but children, and I won't stand back and see such raw talent as yours go to waste, Rogue." She snapped her eyes in Gambit's direction. "Besides, with the company you keep now-a-days, I don't see why Sabertooth and I would pose any trouble."

"Fine, whatever, you all want to come, I don't care. Soon as I get you there I'm free again. So where's your other teammate? I got places to be far away from any of you," Vanisher said.

"Victor!" Mystique yelled. The afore-mentioned beast of a man leaped over a group of people and started to come toward them at a quick four-legged pace.

"I'm not your dog, Raven," Sabertooth growled, rising to his feet at her side.

"This not exactly what your crazy ex-professor had in mind, but as she gone crazy it shouldn't be too much a problem, _non_?" Remy asked nudging Rogue in the side.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Okay, that was a serious migraine-maker," Rogue groaned, holding her head in her hands. She looked around and sure enough, they were standing outside Worthington Laboratories in California. Vanisher might have been annoying but he did what he needed to do. And they all appeared to be in one piece. That was a good sign.

"And the package is delivered. Later," Vanisher said with a flip of his middle finger before he disappeared from sight.

Sabertooth shook his head and growled. "Remind me to kill him, later."

"You have plenty of people to kill other than him. He might be useful," Mystique chastised. "Now, let's find our way inside."

"Who put you in charge?" Gambit asked. "You okay, _Cher_?" he asked Rogue gently laying his hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm tempted to use Sabertooth's power to get rid of this awful headache, but the memories that I'd get with it wouldn't be worth it."

"Pros and cons to everything," Gambit answered with an exaggerated sigh that earned him a reluctant grin from Rogue.

"I'm in charge because I have the most experience," Mystique said answering his earlier question. "Now, LeBeau, you and Victor should enter through the underground system and Rogue and I will use the north entrance."

"I'd actually rather go with Gambit," Rogue objected.

Mystique dropped her jaw slightly at the request. The idea of someone being chosen over her as a partner just seemed preposterous. "Why?"

"He and I have learned to fight well with one another and can anticipate each other's moves. We're a strong team, and I don't want to compromise a strong team that I'm familiar with in a foreign environment against enemies I have no tactical knowledge about," Rogue continued worried she might have offended her former— and possibly current—enemy. She still wasn't sure what the heck Mystique had up her sleeve, but she was obviously running the show. Sabertooth was just along for the ride.

Sabertooth sniffed the air and a large, toothy grin dominated his face. "Jimmy's here."

Mystique cast a worried look toward Sabertooth. It only lasted a moment, but both Gambit and Rogue saw it. "Very well. You two take the north entrance and we'll go subterranean."

"That man is a bit creepy. Did you see that crazy smile? Who do you think is Jimmy?" Rogue asked Gambit as they hurried at a brisk run toward their entrance.

"Saw the smile. And no clue, Roguey, about this Jimmy" Gambit said charging a card to take out the security camera; he extinguished the charge when he noticed someone had already sliced off the camera. "Guess we're late for the party."

"We got to hurry!" Rogue cried grabbing hold of Gambit's arm and pulling him along with her inside and down the halls. The sound of combat was evident almost as soon as they stepped within the building.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Behave yourself," Mystique warned as she led the way with Sabertooth.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he asked with wide eyes and an innocent expression.

"Ever since you got your memory back, you've been annoying as hell. Sometimes I think I prefer the brainless muscles you were under Magneto a couple of years ago."

"Come on, Raven, you know I'm just more fun to be around now that we can have an intelligent conversation!"

"Conversation? Yes. Intelligent? That remains to be seen. What I **do** see is that you enjoy brutality and chaos. Don't let those desires of yours ruin our plans. A little bit of immediate satisfaction fades when compared to the accomplishment of a well thought-out and carefully maneuvered goal."

"I have goals," Sabertooth objected.

Mystique thought back to when she'd run into Sabertooth in a bar a few weeks ago. His memory had recently returned—method of return unknown—and with it his unquenchable bloodlust. She'd tracked him to the bar, but the vision of what lay within would haunt her for years.

**Three Weeks Ago:**

It was a Thursday night and Sabertooth had been on the road on a motorcycle for the past seven hours. He might have had an impressive healing factor, but even for him that long of a time on a bike was bound to make him sore. He was drawn to a cavern in a little dusty town near some mountains in New Mexico.

The idea of a soothing brew took his mind off his aimless traveling. Ever since the Magneto fiasco a couple years ago in New York he'd taken to the road. Other than a few jobs for Sinister it had been painfully uneventful. The stench of humanity came from within the bar, but he went inside anyway as the alcohol's aroma was stronger.

The bar was full, but as he approached a couple of patrons hurried to get out of his way. Size really was an advantage. Sabertooth took advantage of the vacant seating and called to the bartender. "I want a pint of your darkest beer."

"That is a rather stout request," a man said sitting to his side.

Sabertooth turned to look at the man. He was pretty big, for a human, but there was something off about his scent that he couldn't quite place. The man's dark eyes looked far older than the rest of him, his dark hair was tied back at the base of his neck and trailed halfway down his back. "What's it to you?" Sabertooth snarled as he snatched up his beer and drained half it in a long draught.

"It is your liver, but I suppose with your quick healing it really should be no bother," the man answered.

Sabertooth set down his beer and looked more closely at the man. He seemed familiar. "I know you?"

"It is more about the fact that I know you," the man said before tapping his finger to Sabertooth's forehead. "And now you will know yourself."

It wasn't long after that moment when Mystique walked inside the bar.

Sabertooth sat at the counter of the bar calmly drinking a pint of his amber liquid while everyone in the bar lay dead, disemboweled, or dying. The walls and floor were slick with bright red blood from arterial sprays. And in the middle of it all sat Victor Creed, calmly drinking his beer. And for some strange reason, he'd smashed the jukebox to pieces . . .

**NOW**

"You spent too many years with Destiny, Raven," Sabertooth said. "All the fun got sucked out of you when you got on this obsession with fate."

"What would you know, you illiterate barbarian?" Mystique said before she transformed her body into that of a black panther and took off at a run through the tunnels. The memory of the last time she'd seen proof of Victor's fun was enough to make her want to get away. It wasn't that she was afraid of Sabertooth, but she couldn't trust him farther than she could throw him and given his size—that wasn't far. She didn't want to tempt fate at creating a true enemy of the man. He enjoyed the chase and the misery of his victims too much.

"I know that if you think too much, then you ain't gonna have any fun," Sabertooth said before taking off after her.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Wolverine sniffed the air and shook his head, trying to clear his senses. There was no way he was smelling what he smelled. He had just made a comment about wishing Rogue was there and now her scent—along with the Cajun—were quickly approaching.

"More?" X-23 asked glancing in the direction of the scent.

"Allies," Logan answered.

"Miss me?" Gambit asked as he tossed a pair of supercharged deuces at one of Wolverine's attackers. He would have done some serious damage to the green dinosaur-like mutant had Rogue not grabbed his arm and jerked it slightly to alter his aim. Instead the cards hit the wall and sent rubble down. "_Cher_!"

"Those were deadly, Swamp Rat! Either temper your power, or adjust your aim. X-Men don't kill," Rogue said.

"Might want to look around again, Roguey," Gambit said quietly gesturing to the dead bodies that had been eviscerated. It became quite obvious they'd fallen victim to some rather sharp objects. Knives or claws.

The mutant Gambit had aimed at fell to the ground and shook his head. His form alternated back and forth from the green flying lizard to a disoriented man before settling back on the dinosaur. "That wasn't very nice," he said, zeroing in on Gambit.

"Neither is this," Wolverine said, knocking his fist into Sauron's temple sans his claws. He fell to the ground and reverted to his human form, unconscious.

"Kid! What the Hell are you doing here?" Wolverine asked, hurrying to her side and checking her over for injuries. "Did Cyclops send you?"

"No, Cyclops didn't send us," Rogue said. "Jean did."

"What?"

"She has come," an Asian man said to a green-haired woman. They'd been standing in the background away from the fighting. "Lord Apocalypse will be pleased."

"And the red-eyed man," the woman at his side hissed.

"Great, now they're going to start just when we got everyone else subdued," Wolverine said with a growl of annoyance. "Over my dead body," he declared at the two approaching horsemen.

"That can be arranged!" the woman said as she levitated into the air and raised her hand toward him. Boils and sores began appearing over Wolverine and X-23's flesh. "Pestilence shall bring even the most proud down to their knees."

"Leave them alone!" Rogue shouted. She ran toward the woman, then jumped and flew in the air until hitting her in a flying tackle. They tumbled to the ground and Rogue took hold of the woman who referred to herself as Pestilence with her bare hand wrapped around her forearm. Powers similar to Magneto's began to surge through Rogue's body, coupled with memories of a painful machine and a beautiful green-haired young woman being turned into this wretched Horseman.

"You see your destiny?" Pestilence asked with a weak cough before shoving Rogue off.

Rogue looked down at her hands to see them being covered in abscesses and boils, then healing, and then being infected once more.

"Rogue!" Gambit and Wolverine shouted as the other Horseman approached. He'd been standing over Remy who was now lying on the floor in a weakened state, too fatigued to even stand.

"Come with me. I am Famine, and you are the one chosen to fill the role of War. All the power of combat will be in thy hands. Lord Apocalypse has chosen thou, Marie."

"My name is Rogue!" Rogue shouted creating a magnetic force field around herself and barring Famine's entrance.

He cocked his head at her, as if unable to understand her reaction. "One cannot refuse a request made by Lord Apocalypse himself."

"Watch me," Rogue said through clenched teeth. She felt her body weakening by Famine's powers and it was becoming increasingly difficult to control the magnetic field.

"Take, take me instead," Gambit wheezed, reaching from his position on the floor to clutch at Famine's leg.

"Lord Apocalypse wanted her," Pestilence said pushing herself up to a standing position from where she'd collapsed due to Rogue's touch.

Famine thought for a minute, but finally said, "Very well, _Le Diable Blanc_. Our master did desire thee. We shall ask if thou art worthy of War. Either way, now thou will be the one to bring this Rogue to him," Famine said reaching down and hauling Gambit to his feet. He gave Rogue one last look. "We shall return for thee."

Pestilence moved to Famine's side and together they carried Gambit away leaving the other X-men to wreath in agony and weakness on the floor.

"So, you think this is the plan Jean had when she sent you?" Wolverine asked when he had gained the strength to sit up.

"We have to save Gambit!" Rogue cried rising to her feet and starting for the door they'd exited. In spite of the super-strength she had attained from Ms. Marvel she stumbled, but Wolverine had also risen and helped balance her. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Logan, we can't let them do to him whatever has been done to those other Horsemen. You didn't see the suffering they endured. Polaris and Sunfire are both good people, and this Apocalypse used them!"

"And that is EXACTLY what I wanted you to find out," Jean said, appearing behind them.

"How did you get here?" X-23 asked unsheathing her claws.

"Stand down, Laura, she's a friend," Wolverine said.

"Yeah, and a pretty powerful friend to have on your side," Warpath said, entering the area with Wolfsbane and a large grin. "She just knocked everyone unconscious that was giving us a hard time. And considering that their reinforcements had just arrived, she couldn't have chosen a better time to come." He glanced around. "Where's Angel?"

'I need to know everything you know about Apocalypse, Rogue,' Jean said mentally into Rogue's head.

Rogue clutched her head in her hands. "Get out of my head, Phoenix! Why is it so important!?"

"Because, I will be the one to kill Apocalypse," Jean said, eyes flashing a fierce red color.

"Now, who the hell is Apocalypse?" Wolverine asked tightening his hold on Rogue. Whether it was to further stabilize her or himself, neither knew. "And why would you send in these kids to get captured by him? He's got Gambit and Angel!"

"Ah, that's what happened to Angel," Warpath muttered.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Jean answered in a cold, detached voice.

"Listen to yourself! You sound like Magneto! What the Hell is happening to you, Jean?" Wolverine demanded.

"Perhaps, it's due to the fact that I am not Jean. Rogue was right." She spread her arms wide and her entire body seemed to glimmer with a red heat. "**I am Phoenix**!"

X-23 sniffed the air with her eyebrows dipped into a frown. "You smell like Jean Grey. I have her scent memorized in the data files I had brainwashed into me back with Weapon X."

Warpath elbowed X-23 in the ribs, or at least attempted to but she caught his elbow in her hands and scowled at his attempt of attack. "No need to kill the melodrama, Laura," he said, straining against her hold.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to go around shouting your plans to destroy someone when their henchmen are within hearing distance?" Wolfsbane asked.

"Hearing is a mortal limitation. It is easily subdued with the powers manifested within my body to form a barrier of consciousness whereas no one outside of my designated area will be aware of any happenings visual, auditory, or otherwise experienced within," Phoenix answered.

"Logan, we have to go before they do something to Gambit that we can't fix," Rogue said shaking Wolverine to get him out of the entranced stare he had fixated on Jean.

"You brought them when I told you not to," Phoenix accused staring at Rogue.

"What's she talking about, Rogue?" Wolverine asked.

"Could be referring to Mystique and Sabertooth. They kind of came along for the ride with Gambit and me," Rogue answered with a sheepish expression.

Wolverine gave her an incredulous look. "I got to start interviewing your friends for you, Rogue? You're not doing a job of choosing them yourself if that's the company you're keeping."

Phoenix moved closer to Wolverine and Rogue, seeming to glide over toward them until she stood directly in front of Logan. She placed her hand gently over his cheek and looked from him to Rogue. "The four Horsemen must be created. It will tax Apocalypse's energy and then you and I shall put an end to his reign."

"And who is Apocalypse again?" Wolfsbane interrupted. Phoenix narrowed her eyes and Rayne fell to the ground clutching her temples and crying out in pain.

"Don't hurt her for asking a question!" Rogue cried.

X-23 helped Wolfsbane to her feet. "Your successful contribution continues to decline, however I am inclined to wonder your same query."

"Gee, thanks for the support," Wolfsbane said with a roll of her eyes.

"How exactly do you plan to destroy him?" Wolverine asked.

Phoenix focused her eyes on Rogue's face. "We'll be creating the ultimate warrior in Rogue. I'll give you the ability to control your powers and you'll be able to access any and every power you've ever assimilated." She then turned to Wolverine. "And the three of us will be able to do what should have been done a millennia ago. Apocalypse will be destroyed."

"Frankly, I'm more concerned about Gambit and Angel," Rogue said stepping back from Phoenix. She didn't trust Mystique but suddenly was feeling a lot better about having the shape-shifter tag along. It was nice to have a couple of wild cards involved when facing someone as intimidating as The Phoenix.


	19. Enemies of Millennia

_A/N: Special thanks to my ever helpful Beta 2wingo for your great suggestions and editing skills in making this chapter happen. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nineteen: Enemies of Millennia**

"As you can see, Mr. Worthington, everything here is state of the art." Essex led Worthington across the lab, pointing out various devices and eloquently explaining their function.

"It's all very fascinating Professor—er—_Doctor_ Essex. But I still don't understand what you're doing with my father's laboratory. This is not why he hired you." Warren couldn't explain why, but Essex gave him the creeps.

"That is where the limitations of your human mind truly hinder you, Warren." Sinister tapped his forehead and a red diamond shape began to appear, his skin becoming bone-white.

Angel began to back away cautiously. "We are not exactly working for your father--though his financial resources have been useful."

Angel might have disagreed with his father in many things, but he did know that his father had good intentions. He truly wanted to help those mutants who could not cope with their abilities. With righteous anger on his father's behalf threading itself within his heart, Angel spread his wings, ready to come at Essex in a flying tackle, but he found his feet molded to the floor. He looked down, and began to panic when he saw the soles of his shoes seemingly glued to the tile. Frantically, he tried to lift them.

"It is a fruitless effort, Warren. Allow me to assure you on that score," Sinister said in a dry tone laced with boredom. "The moment you walked across the threshold, your shoes acquired a thin layer of sealant."

"Thanks for the tip," Warren said, bending down and quickly unlacing his shoes.

"Naughty, naughty. We'll have none of that," Sinister said, pulling out a dart gun from the inner pockets of his white lab coat. "A valiant effort, but ultimately fruitless." He took careful aim at Angel's exposed neck and fired the tranquillizer.

"Do not be concerned," said Sinister, kneeling near his victim. "When you awaken, you will be a new man. You shall be powerful beyond your dreams."

"And I'll be sure to use that new power to kill you first, you sick monster," Angel grunted. He lost consciousness which caused his wings to instinctively retract.

Sinister sighed with a wistful shake of his head. "It's so hard to find willing test subjects now-a-days." He bent over and lifted Angel with little effort from the floor sans his sneakers and tossed him over his shoulder. Sinister didn't care for doing the grunt work, but when he needed to utilize his brawn over his brains he was fully capable.

Apocalypse's machine was ready for the creation of Death. Being a slave to Apocalypse was never high on Sinister's list of priorities, but the opportunity to learn untold secrets of the human genome was too great a temptation. And Apocalypse's futuristic alien technology was second to none. Such a chance would prompt even Nathanial Essex, proud as he was, to play the part of a servant, if only for a short while.

He strapped Angel's unconscious form into the machine and connected the intravenous lines that would begin the process of transformation. A little more complicated would be the insertion of the neurologic inhibitor at the base of his skull, but still no challenge for the world's greatest geneticist. The device would increase communication amongst the cerebellum, the cerebrum, and the medula oblongata in such a manner that trivial things like morality would no longer be an issue with one of Apocalypse's horsemen. It was a shame that he hadn't such devices when he'd performed Remy's brain surgery.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit cleared his throat uncomfortably. The weakness he had felt from Famine's power over him had faded considerably as he was coming with them of his own free will. He had to wonder at the wisdom of his actions. Normally, he wouldn't depend on anyone else getting him out of a bind. Remy LeBeau was fully capable of taking care of Remy LeBeau, but frankly, he was starting to feel a bit out of sorts.

Thief was certainly a safer occupation by far than Super Hero.

He wasn't sure what would happen to him, but he figured he'd be better suited for dealing with whatever trauma awaited him than Rogue. She was one traumatic experience away from a psychotic episode. And as she was his wife—never mind the questions of legitimacy—he felt obligated to act in her best interests.

The thought of her losing him as a husband—valid or not—might send her over the edge. Maybe he should have thought about that before volunteering.

"Do not lag behind," Pestilence hissed.

Gambit hurried up his pace, but his thoughts were still troubled. He began to think about why he'd agreed to become a member of the X-Men to begin with, and it wasn't to second guess every decision that came upon him. He was proud to be one of the X-Men so he could do everything in his power to protect others.

They turned down a dark corridor that didn't seem to be part of the laboratories.

"Thy thoughts are correct," a deep voice called out. "Thou hast left mine laboratories behind."

"Lord Apocalypse," Famine said with a stiff yet respectful bow at his waist. Pestilence mimicked his action. "We have brought the one you have requested."

"There is only the thief of common materials. Why have you not brought the thief of souls?" the voice asked.

"_Petit_ had another place to be, so I graciously accepted the vacant position," Gambit answered, flashing his trademark cocky grin.

A large, looming figure stepped out of the shadows. He seemed a perfect fusion of organic and robotic. His skin was an odd sheen of pale purple, and he moved with a boldness that spoke volumes; this man, if it really was a man, hadn't faced a foe worthy of challenge in some time—if ever.

"Suppose you're Apocalypse?" Gambit asked.

"Am I to understand, Gambit, that thou art volunteering to be one of my honored Horsemen?" Apocalypse asked, raising what passed on him for an eyebrow.

Gambit was good at being cool under pressure, but he had to admit that at this moment even he was a bit unnerved. From the depths of his soul, he could not imagine a being that by sheer presence could command more awe. Or more fear.

"It sounded like a good opportunity at the time," Gambit answered. He really didn't like depending on other people, but if he didn't get out of this mess fast, he'd have to count on Rogue and the Canuck to rescue him. And if his brother ever found out that Remy LeBeau had to be rescued, he'd never have a day of peace again.

His hands began to slide toward his pocket where he had a whole deck of cards waiting to be utilized.

He'd have done some serious damage too if his body hadn't been overcome by a sense of extreme famine and fatigue.

"You would dare to assault the great Apocalypse?" Famine roared—his whole body was engulfed in an angry green aura.

"Calm thyself, Famine," Apocalypse said, raising his hand. The green flames surrounding Famine faded, but his power remained strong against Gambit. "Your new brother has yet to understand."

"He is acceptable?" Pestilence asked with a doubtful expression.

"He will suffice. Sinister should be finished with my Angel of Death. Take Gambit to the machine for the transformation," Apocalypse said, walking away. "And no sedatives. We are not yet sure how the machine will react with his particular anatomy. Wouldn't want anything exploding."

Pestilence cringed at Apocalypse's order, and looked at Gambit in a way that was almost sympathetic.

That worried Gambit.

"The process not be much of a picnic?" he asked, trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

"The pain will be excruciating," Famine said, pulling Gambit forcefully by the arm.

"Where we going?"

"To the lab."

"Where we now?"

"Lord Apocalypse's ship," Pestilence said giving him an odd look. She then shook her head and her expression blanked. "No more questions." She then laid her hand over his eyes and his vision vanished.

If there was something Gambit feared it was the concept of blindness. Pride was no longer important to him at this point. And he'd admit that he sincerely hoped that Rogue and Wolverine had his back and would find him soon and put an end to all this. Heck, he wouldn't even mind if Sabertooth came charging in for the rescue! And afterwards he'd go to a nice casino and purposely run up a table of Texas Hold'em and drink all the free liquor that his liver could handle—and possibly more.

The corner of Remy's lip twitched upward into an almost-smile.

A sharp elbow to his ribs knocked out the air from Gambit's lungs and he found himself gasping.

"A smile does not become the spirit of War incarnate," Famine hissed.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"So," Rogue said, shifting her feet uncomfortably and angling her body away from Phoenix to hide a bit behind Logan's large frame. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

Jean reached out and grasped Rogue's head with her hands. Rogue wanted to back far, far away from the possessed form of her former teacher, but found herself paralyzed. Soon, many thoughts rushed through her mind; memories that were not her own, feelings that weren't hers, a sense of power that didn't belong to her. Fire of an immense strength seemed to engulf her entire being. Then, without warning, all the background noises that Rogue had fought to ignore and compartmentalize over the last few years since her powers first manifested were silenced. The fiery invader of Phoenix erased the foreign memories.

"Is your mind more at peace?" Phoenix asked.

Rogue nodded, unable to speak.

Jean removed her hands and folded her arms across her chest with a smug expression. "Such a simple action on my part has now created a great warrior."

"Great warrior?" Rayne scoffed. "You're talkin' about the skunk head, right?"

"Silence," X-23 whispered loudly.

Jean glared in their direction and Rayne held her hands up apologetically. "Sorry. Just ignore me."

"You have already been forgotten," Phoenix said, focusing back on Rogue and Wolverine.

"You okay, kid?" Logan asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Cautiously, he reached out to touch Rogue's clothed shoulder.

Rogue caught his hand and held it against her cheek. Wolverine stared at her with a shocked expression. "Your powers aren't working?" he asked.

"On the contrary," Rogue said. "I just siphoned off of you without you feeling the effect." She grinned over at X-23, then held out her hand with fingers extended. X-23 began to rise into the air and Rogue then transformed into the image of Rayne. "It seems I can access all the powers I've ever used, including Magneto's and Mystique's."

X-23 was set back upon the ground and Rogue morphed back into her true form.

"Incredible," Wolverine said rubbing his fingers together. There was no sensation of weakness or pain from Rogue's touch.

"That is not to say that she cannot hurt others with her touch. But now the effect will be a conscious one," Phoenix said in a bored tone.

"Come," she said, taking hold of both Logan and Rogue's elbows.

"What about us?" Rayne asked.

"You are unnecessary, and now would only obstruct the mission as collateral damage," Phoenix declared before a ball of blue energy surrounded X-23, Warpath, and Wolfsbane. "Leave," she said before the ball of energy carried them racing down the hall and out of the building.

"You didn't have to do that, Jean," Wolverine said fighting back a growl.

Phoenix shrugged and said, "I, Phoenix, would have destroyed them. It was your Jean that asked me to let them outside safely."

"Can I talk to Jean, Phoenix?" Wolverine asked cautiously.

"We have the destruction of the world before us and you wish to hold a conversation with the woman who left you to marry another man?" Phoenix asked with a sneer. Wolverine bristled, but held his tongue.

"Technically, she and Scott were only engaged," Rogue pointed out.

"Child, do not annoy me. The control over your power can easily be taken away, should I deem it so," Phoenix warned.

"Right then, let's go kill us a million-year old terrorist," Rogue said taking to the air and hovering above both Wolverine and Phoenix. She'd intended to break through the telekinetic barrier Jean's alter ego had set up, but thought maybe that would be a poor judgment call. Even though she could feel Jean's powers within her and had the ability to break the barrier she thought that maybe it would be better if she waited until Phoenix clued them in on the plan. "I cooled my horses, but the Calvary needs to arrive before all the good citizens wind up dead."

"Logan," Jean said touching her fingers to his jaw. "This time it's me. I know Phoenix is dangerous, but she really does know what she's doing."

"I don't even understand what this Phoenix is," Wolverine snarled, covering her hand with his.

"She's as old as Apocalypse, maybe older. Her home and Apocalypse's is light-years from Earth, but she vowed to destroy the evil of Apocalypse thousands of years ago in Egypt. He chose as his avatar the first human mutant, a being named En Sabah Nur. She would have succeeded, but somehow he thwarted her attempt and instead they both ended up entombed for thousands of years. And to sum it up, they both escaped and he found certain mutants like Sinister whom he could manipulate to destroy humanity," Jean explained withdrawing her hand.

"So, how did you end up sharing your body with Phoenix?" Rogue asked landing next to them.

"Phoenix wandered the earth as a spirit for centuries. She rose from her imprisonment much earlier than Apocalypse. However, her original host had perished and she needed to find someone suitable. And it seems that she chose me. Phoenix explained to me that I am the only physical body in this universe that could properly house her spirit and my own and possess the abilities necessary to destroy Apocalypse."

"Okay, I get what Apocalypse wants," Wolverine said, "but what does Phoenix want, Jean?"

"She only wants to rest," Jean said softly. Her eyes flashed crimson and her expression hardened. "Now, if we can carry on to the mission before Apocalypse succeeds in destroying your world," Phoenix said. "And before the Shi'ar discover I am alive and decide that I too am too great an entity to be allowed to live."

Wolverine nodded and said nothing. But silently, he thought, _What does she mean by the first 'human' mutant?_

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Mystique looked over her shoulder once more, a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what Jean Grey had planned, but neither did she see any need to cross the telepath. She closed her eyes and willed the uneasiness away, focusing once more on the computer screen in front of her. One of her most valuable skills was infiltrating networks—physically and mentally—and bypassing the firewalls of this computer system was relative child's play to her.

She wasn't sure what Sinister was up to, but she knew he was involved. Her history with the long-lived mutant went back to the mid-19th century when he was equivalent to Darwin in the scientific community. Essex's reputation didn't follow him with the same notoriety as Darwin's—as a matter of fact it didn't follow him at all—but those in the field knew him. Darwin may have been a radical, but at least he was a man of God. Those who knew Essex would not suspect him of any such virtue, or restraint.

And by all accounts, he hadn't changed much in the last 150 years.

All she could gather from the genetic manuscripts was an investigation in manipulation of mutants to form a super mutant. Apparently, he was also very interested in cloning. None of that told her why such a man would be interested in working on the "Cure" for mutants, when his obsession with mutant superiority surpassed that of Magneto.

"Found what you need yet?" Sabertooth asked with an anxious edge to his voice. His restless nature had worsened since he picked up the scent of Wolverine.

"Calm yourself, Victor. You will see James soon enough. I need to know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Middle of a war, doll. What else?"

Mystique ignored him and continued reading the different files until she finally found one that might be of use: a series of blueprints that outlaid the structure of the research facility. "I've found it," she said. "The next mission parameter will lead us about 1500 yards from here. We've been close the whole time."

Sabertooth snorted derisively. "I could have told ya that."

"Yes, well now we know why we'll be going there and not walk in blindly and find ourselves dead."

Sabertooth sniffed the air and said, "We ain't going there alone."

"You shall not go at all," a deep voice answered.

They turned around to see a fearsome, angelic being with metallic-blue skin and enormous, razor-sharp wings.

"And who's gonna stop me, runt?" Sabertooth asked, cracking his knuckles and extending his clawed nails.

"Death," the angel answered calmly. With incredible speed, it sent a shower of deadly blades directed at Sabertooth.

Mystique took the opportunity to turn herself into a rat and slip out of the room unnoticed. Sabertooth could take care of himself. And even if he died, his mutation would eventually bring him back—probably.


	20. Monster

**Chapter XX: Monster **

Wolverine stopped abruptly and raised his hand to signal to his companions. Rogue was about to question what made him stop, but instead concentrated on tapping in to her Inner-Wolverine. She heard the sound of small scrapping feet moving at a rapid pace and the memory of a familiar scent that also brought up feelings of anger related to the incident on Liberty Island. Rogue recognized the approaching creature the same moment that Wolverine did.

Their mutual recognition was confirmed when a rat squeezed through a small crevice and then transformed into the full-bodied Mystique. Wolverine's claws slipped out of his knuckles in anticipation and the room became hotter with Phoenix's rising temper.

Mystique looked first at Rogue, then quickly assessed the unfriendly greeting of both Wolverine and Phoenix before focusing on Rogue.

"Is there any particular reason that you're running around like a rat?" Rogue asked.

"She's just doing what comes naturally," Wolverine said under his breath. She couldn't be sure, but Rogue thought she saw a flash of pain in Mystique's yellow eyes at Wolverine's words, but the look was gone before it could register as anything other than an odd trick of the light.

"The Angel of Death?" Phoenix asked.

Mystique's eyes narrowed. "Why ask? You obviously already read my mind, Red."

"As we're not all telepaths why don't you tell us," Wolverine suggested.

"Apocalypse is further in his plans than I had anticipated," Phoenix said before any words left Mystique's opened mouth. "The one you know as Angel is now the representative of Death in his army of horsemen."

"Horsemen," Rogue said with a nod of confusion. "Right, because we'll be up against an army and their horses."

Phoenix stared at Rogue. "Surely, you are not such a simpleton. The use of horsemen is symbolic. Even your primitive religion of Christianity speaks of the Horsemen and the end of the world."

Rogue clenched her fists together in annoyance figuring she should feel insulted at being called primitive. "Can we just hurry up and prevent the end of the world?"

"I took the liberty of finding the blueprints of this place. I know where Apocalypse will be," Mystique said.

"Then let's go," Rogue said starting toward the hall. Wolverine grabbed hold of her arm and shook his head in a jerking movement. "She's telling the truth, you can smell it too."

"I know, but maybe you should wait until she tells us about the blueprints," he suggested with his lip twitching into a smile he was trying hard to resist.

"As you mentioned earlier, we're not all telepaths, but thanks to my previous connection with Jean I am something a bit more." Rogue moved toward Mystique and pressed her hands against the shape-shifter's temples for a moment and then released them after acquiring the information she needed. Rogue then took the form that had caused the fear in Mystique and now loomed over her companions with a blue metallic body with stunning wings made of knives. In the voice of the Angel of Death she said, "I'll go first and make a path, make sure you stall the real Angel."

Wolverine whistled quietly. "Now that's intimidating." He glanced over at Mystique. "I can see that your fear is genuine and with good reason."

The wall behind Mystique shattered from a powerful impact on the other side. Phoenix utilized Jean's telekinetic powers and formed a protective forcefield around herself, Wolverine, and Mystique. A cloud of rubble obscured the miniscule light of the chamber and when it cleared the Angel of Death stood imposingly in the new doorway.

A cruel smile twisted the corners of his pale blue lips as his vision settled upon Mystique. "It looks like I've found the rat. Now it's time to exterminate the vermin." Angel spread out his metallic wings and rows of knives glittered.

Phoenix mentally spoke to Wolverine. 'Logan, I will be dropping the protective field in order to concentrate on Jean's psychic powers to attempt contacting whatever remains of Warren inside that Death machine.'

Wolverine pushed Mystique behind him when Phoenix dropped the telekinetic barrier. His adamantium claws were still extended and he balled his hands into fists and grinned. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with knives?"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

The machine was intimidating and to make matters worse Pestilence looked like she was worried. It must be pretty bad if a brainwashed enemy still felt nervous about the thing. Gambit swallowed down the bile that had started to rise up his throat. If Famine would stop weakening him he might be able to do something heroically stupid and escape the whole mess. Being War incarnate might sound like an awesome role especially during Halloween, but he'd rather pass on it none-the-less. He was perfectly content with his full-time gig as Le Diable Blanc.

As a force of habit, he scanned the room and took a mental survey on any and all possible escape routes. Unfortunately, before he could formulate any feasible escape plan, Famine upped the ante and all his strength was sapped out of him and he found himself being manhandled onto Apocalypse's machine. All hope to get out of the situation diminished as time continued its count down. Famine and Pestilence began to strap him into the chair with thick restraining devices. He tried to convert the potential energy within the steel bands into kinetic and blast his way out, but every time he tried it seemed like Famine's plague over him grew stronger.

"Why doest thou struggle?" Apocalypse asked as he pulled down a couple of tubes from the upper workings of the machine and approached with their sharp needle points glinting in the light of the laboratory.

"I don't suppose you'd like to wait a bit before we do this?" Gambit asked giving his restraints another feeble attempt of escape.

Apocalypse stared at him blankly. "None of my horsemen have been perfected without their consent." He gestured toward Famine. "The former Sunfire was miserable with his life as a half-man and begged for the opportunity to serve me." He the jerked his chin in Pestilence's direction. "In her former life, Pestilence was ignored by her family, an outcast, a creature without a purpose. I, Apocalypse, gave them both purpose."

Gambit wanted to ask more questions, find a reason to stall, but his thoughts were muddled and his body fatigued. He started to lose all sensation until the insertion of the first tubes into the base of his skull.

The scream that erupted from his lips shocked him. That shrill scream couldn't be him! No greater pain had befallen him. It felt as if his very internal workings were re-arranging themselves.

"Remy LeBeau will be no more. Gambit is nothing but a dream. When the procedure is complete thou shalt be known as War," Apocalypse said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sinister demanded angrily slamming open the door.

"Patience, Essex. Thou'st would deny my volunteer to take upon the mantle of War?" Apocalypse asked as he continued to insert the painful devices and make adjustments to the chemical agent that had begun infusing within Gambit's bloodstream.

"I told you I would find your Horsemen. This individual is ill suited for your purposes," Sinister argued. "I know of a much better candidate. If you will only allow me the opportunity to acquire her."

"No, I have decided. This one shall be my War."

Gambit thought he was hallucinating from the pain. Surely, there wasn't an angry angel standing in the doorway with teeth baring.

"Death?" Famine asked, spoiling Gambit's conclusion that he was hallucinating. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate and Remy could feel his vision growing darker as were his thoughts.

Death seemed to ignore Famine's question and focused his attention on Apocalypse. He moved toward the alien being and kneeled down on one knee in respect. "Master Apocalypse, it is my pleasure to serve you. Forgive me for questioning your brilliance, but this one seems an unwise choice for War. I would agree with Sinister that there is another that would be better suited."

"Death, you would question me? Were you present at creation? Did you hold the waters of life within your very hands? This one shall be War. And the woman you and Sinister seem determined to convince me of shall be his first victim." Apocalypse focused on Gambit's operation.

"I can't let you do that then," Rogue in the form of Angel said taking hold of Apocalypse's arm with bare hands can causing the alien to stumble away from its latest victim.

"Kill this impostor!" Apocalypse shouted shaking Rogue off and tossing her toward Pestilence.

The Angel of Death then morphed into none other than Rogue and at a flying leap picked up Pestilence and tossed her at Famine. The overwhelming feeling of fatigue lessened while Famine was distracted, but that only made the pain more acute and Gambit began to struggle in his restraints. His pain was intense, but the opportunity to escape gave him the strength to fight.

"Let him go!" Rogue shouted. She raised her hand toward the metal supports of the room and then urged them to rip away from the wall and encircle both Famine and Pestilence in a metal prison thanks to her access of Magneto's metal-manipulating powers.

"The position of War has been secured young lady, you'll have to settle for being his first victim," Apocalypse said ignoring her and focusing on his task of transforming Gambit.

"Sinister, get Gambit out of here. I'll take care of Apocalypse," Rogue said. Her eyes blazed red as the power she borrowed from the Phoenix came to life.

Apocalypse finally looked at her in consideration. "You think because you siphoned powers off the great Phoenix you will be a match for me?"

Rogue sent a great blast of power toward Apocalypse and sent him feet away from Gambit and the machine.

Famine and Pestilence had recovered from their impact and were trying to rise. The metal bindings were rapidly rusting and becoming weak as if it was aging at a great accelerated speed. As the metal entrapment fell to the floor in shattered pieces the horsemen remained restrained by some unseen force. Gambit would have liked to contemplate what that meant, but he his attention was focused on Sinister as he began to unstrap him.

"Who side you on? Mon ami or no?"

"I am on my own side," Sinister answered as he disconnected Gambit from the machine. "And you are more valuable to me without Apocalypse's poison running through your veins. Perhaps it is not too late and I can remove it."

"Remove it?" Gambit asked. His vision began to adjust and he first saw his hands. They were black-skinned. "Mon Deiu," he whispered running a hand through his hair only to notice a difference in not only texture, but it was also stark write now.

"Remember who you are, War!" Apocalypse shouted.

The sound of the ancient Egyptian's voice startled the rational thoughts that had begun to formulate in Gambit's mind into oblivion. His vision swam red and hatred and menace filled every fiber of his body. The desire to cause destruction grew unbearable to resist. And really, why should he resist?

Famine scrambled to his feet and attacked Sinister. Essex crumbled to his knees under the intense malaise that assaulted his body and mind. Famine then moved to stand beside War, no longer were they enemies, but united in a goal of destruction of all living creation for their master Apocalypse.

"You have no past, War. You must severe the ties that restrain you from being what you were meant to be--War Incarnate! Destroy the girl!" Famine shouted gesturing toward Rogue who was now engaged in battle with Pestilence.

Rogue's borrowed powers from Wolverine of regeneration were struggling to keep up with the decaying touch of Pestilence. Strangely, Magneto's magnetic powers seemed to become stronger as well and Rogue tried to cause the iron levels in Pestilence's body to focus in her liver to slow her down. Pestilence finally released her and collapsed to the ground clutching her upper right abdomen at the location of the liver. There was no time to enjoy her small victory because Rogue saw that Gambit--no longer Gambit, but War--was approaching her.

His white hair clung to his face in the perspiration that had accumulated during the painful transformation. War's march to her was determined and his blood red eyes showed only the promise of death and no recognition. The sound of Apocalypse's laughter brought a chill down Rogue's spine and she wished she had waited for Logan and Jean instead of charging ahead in anticipation of playing hero.

"These children are perhaps no match to you Apocalypse, but I am more than a match," Phoenix said floating into the room on a telekinetic wave of energy.

"No!" Angel shouted flying into the room and ramming into Phoenix.

Wolverine came rushing into the room right after him with his claws out and ready for action. "Your fight is with me bird boy!"

The chaos ensued where Wolverine and the Angel of Death fought viciously and the Phoenix and her eternal enemy Apocalypse rivaled. Famine kept Sinister cowered to the ground in agony. War kept his deadly approach toward Rogue and Pestilence sat in the corner of the room silently watching it all.

War outstretched his hand and Rogue felt as if her lungs were on fire. "Remy! You're in there I know it! You've got to fight it!" Rogue shouted leaning heavily against a support column in the laboratory. Wolverine's borrowed powers were the only thing keeping her alive.

There was a flash of recognition in those crimson eyes.

"Anna! Get out of here! I can't fight this." Gambit pulled his hands tight to his chest and grit his teeth in concentration. "There's a monster inside and I can't control it. The rage is like nothing you can imagine. And there's nothing War wants more than to destroy you! You're the only thing tying me to humanity! Leave now! You're the only salvation against this I have!"

"He's right," Pestilence said quietly. "Mine is easier to control. I will help you. If you will help me," she offered standing slowly.

"Leave now!" Gambit roared.

Sinister stood abruptly and used a long pole leaning against Apocalypse's machine to knock Famine aside. "I'll take care of him, leave now."

"Sinister!" Rogue called.

He looked over at her. "Leave. I won't let my prized subject fall into oblivion."

Wolverine rolled past them after receiving a harsh hit from the Angel of Death. He shook his head to regain his mental facilities before he charged back in with claws blazing toward his former ally. "Get out of here, Rogue!" Wolverine shouted avoiding a volley of deadly blades and standing in a defensive crouch near her and Pestilence. "Phoenix and I will clean up this mess. Find Mystique, she'll lead you out."

"I'm part of the X-men too! I won't abandon my teammates!" Rogue growled.

'Your part has been played well for now, go confident you served a significant role,' Jean/Phoenix's voice whispered in Rogue's mind. With a great deal of reluctance Rogue put her arm around Pestilence's waist and helped her retreat though she didn't plan on staying out of the fray for long. Once she made sure Pestilence's host was safe she'd come back and do whatever she could to defeat Apocalypse and his horsemen.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"I have waited a long time for this day," Phoenix said as fire began to radiate from her body. She and Apocalypse were engaged in mortal combat pushing each other's arms away only to be in a similar position again and again. In physical strength they were evenly matched. She might have had an advantage over the Egyptian had she not listened to the conscience of Jean Grey. Due to her human's concern she'd taken the time to knock both Famine and War unconscious saving Essex from a long-drawn out battle that he seemed to be on the losing end prior to her interference. Death seemed a bit more resistant to her psionic blast and still wasn't unconscious.

"I see you have found your human host," Apocalypse answered. "Took you long enough."

"What is a millennia to beings such as us? I would rather come at you fully prepared and that is why I will be the victorious one." Phoenix turned toward Wolverine where he was engaged with Angel. "You must leave now. Take them with you," she said gesturing toward Famine and War. "There is one called Elixor that shall restore them. You must find him."

"I'd love to be done with this mess, but I'm a bit busy with the mutant formerly known at Warren," Wolverine growled. If the physical battle wasn't hard enough he felt his anxiety begin to increase as he sensed the return of the teen he specifically told to leave.

"Then perhaps I can be of some assistance." Rogue joined in the fray and slipped by Wolverine's side and then held onto Angel's face.

"Don't be foolish! You'll go made with his thoughts!" Wolverine shouted, but he didn't loosen his death grip on Angel's forearms.

"I've seen your thoughts. How could his be any worse?" Rogue hissed through clenched teeth. Deranged thoughts filled her thoughts of death and destruction and chaos, but she held on until he passed out. She shook her head to fight off the horrors that haunted Warren's formerly peaceful mind. "Let's get out of here, Logan."

Phoenix looked over her shoulder at Wolverine. "Go. I will join you shortly. Take the horsemen."

"Do not be so assumptive," Apocalypse warned rocketing up into the sky and destroying the ceiling in the process. Phoenix shot up after him.

"We've got to get out of here!" Rogue shouted. "The whole place is about to collapse."

Sinister held a syringe in his hand and injected a green fluid into the unconscious form of Famine. "I can ensure their sleep for two hours with this medication," he said to Wolverine and Rogue.

Wolverine's claws were his answer of disapproval. Rogue gently held onto his forearm. "We can trust him in this instant, Logan. He's the only one that can help."

"I can keep them contained at my facilities. The forms of Death and War would seek to destroy those in which held precious bonds in their former mortal lives. You and your X-men would be most at danger. It will take you time to find this Elixor--should it even exist." Sinister then moved to inject the substance into both War and Death and wasn't stopped. He hefted the forms of War and Famine over his shoulders.

"What about the other one? The girl?" Wolverine asked of Pestilence.

"She is no threat in her current state," Sinister answered. "Rational thought has returned and her penchant for violence is non-existence. It is the other three horsemen that you must fear currently."

"Fine, how are we supposed to find you so we can bring them the cure?" Rogue asked. She had left Pestilence waiting in the hallway in the company of Wolverine's X-force team. Her eyes lingered on Gambit's form afraid to leave him with Sinister, but even more worried about what he'd become after Apocalypse's machine.

"You cannot. Fear not, for I will find you, Anna Marie," Sinister vowed.

"Let's go, kid," Wolverine said grabbing hold of Rogue's shoulder and directing her toward the exit. "We got not choice but to trust him."

X-23 and Warpath were in the hall with an injured and unconscious Mystique. Sabertooth leaned against a wall gasping and X-23 had her claws ready to impale him if he moved a hair's width. She noticed Wolverine's approach. "What are my orders, sir?"

Sabertooth had dozens of Death's daggers protruding from his flesh and it appeared that one of his legs and arms were recently detached and just now partially reconnected. He glanced toward Wolverine with bloodshot eyes. "Just who I was looking for."

"Why would you be looking for me, bub?"

Sabertooth tapped his temple and grinned broadly show-casing his canines. "Memories need jogging and I know the man to do it."

"Tempting as the offer might sound, now is not the time."


	21. Regroup

**Chapter XXI: Regroup**

The team had just started to make some headway getting out of the laboratory when from behind them the Angel of Death burst through the wall. He flew over them on a ferocious projectile with the metal of his deadly wings glittering in the dim light.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Sabertooth growled lengthening his clawed nails. A pair of sharp, adamantium claws sunk into his chest puncturing his right lung and a great wheeze escaped his throat.

"I told you not to move," X-23 said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Death will seek you and Death will succeed. There is no escape!" The Angel of Death warned in a dark, grave tone. The brainwashed Warren looked over at Wolverine. "For now, my master bids me to allow you to leave and live. But Death will find you in the end." Angel then continued past them, but not before casting a baleful look toward Pestilence.

Pestilence shivered.

"You okay?" Warpath asked cautiously not wanting to get too close to the ill-looking and highly contagious woman.

She looked up at him and her eyes were clear and her skin held its pallor but no longer was it covered in blemishes. "The Phoenix defeated my master, but she made Death see what she wanted him to see and that was a result of the reverse."

"Does this mean we don't need a cure?" Rogue asked. "We should stop Sinister!"

"It will do you no good," Phoenix said walking into the hallway. "Apocalypse is gone. His hold is weakened but his influence remains. You must find Elixor."

"Why don't you use Cerebro and find him?" Wolverine asked.

"Because, I must go into the sun. Apocalypse is no longer a threat and the force of Phoenix must be contained as there is no more a purpose for such power to be sustained and the longer I stay in this mortal form the higher possibility for darkness to infuse my soul. Phoenix will only serve to encourage warring for the power within."

"You said Apocalypse left; you didn't destroy him. Doesn't that mean the universe needs you still?" Rogue asked. "Obliterating yourself in the sun doesn't sound like a good solution to me."

Phoenix gave her a dark look. "You question my ability to contain the malevolence that is Apocalypse?" Rogue opened her mouth to object, but Phoenix continued. "The physical entity that is Apocalypse is no more. Phoenix will return if needed in a distant future. The sun cannot destroy the entity that is Phoenix, but it will set it dormant until a future need arises--that is the way it has always been and always will be."

"That's great, but what about Jean?" Wolverine asked. "X-men don't allow other X-men to be sacrificial pawns."

Phoenix waved her hand dismissively. "The human's life will expire, but her soul will find a new home in a few decades," she answered. "I shall find her if I need her again."

"We'd rather keep her around for these next few decades," Wolverine growled. "There must be another way to release you from her body and send you to the sun where you can lay dormant."

Phoenix sighed. "The sun is the easiest way, however there is one other way that has not been an option in previous times. I believe the telepath Emma Frost with her secondary mutation of diamond form would prove a suitable alternative."

"You can't take over Emma's body!" Rogue protested.

"No, but she can contain me and then release me into the atmosphere where I can use the sun's radiation to lead me to the great star."

"What's the danger to Emma?" Wolverine asked. The plan sounded good to him. If he had to choose between risks being on Jean and Emma, naturally he'd choose to spare Jean seeing as he didn't particularly care for the Frosty lady.

"There is a great likelihood that she will shatter in her diamond form and perish."

"Can she be put back together again?" Warpath asked.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put humpty dumpty back together again," Sabertooth chimed. X-23's claws twisted in his chest and he glared at her. "Don't be so touchy." X-23 retracted her claws and stepped back looking slightly mollified.

Phoenix glared at first Warpath and then Sabertooth and the others that were present that weren't selected by her. "Possibly. The only one that would be able to do that would be Jean Grey."

"I'd say we've got ourselves a plan then, eh?" Sabertooth asked, voice normal as his punctured lung had started to heal again.

Wolverine looked around at his assembly of X-men and non-X-men affiliated mutants and rolled back his shoulders, popping the cricks out of his neck and spine. "Let's head back to the institute assuming Cyclops and Frost took care of the trouble outside. There ain't nothing more we can do here and we got to find that Elixor. Gumbo may annoy the heck out of me, but I ain't leaving him to Sinister."

Phoenix closed her eyes and when they reopened the clear green eyes of Jean Grey shone through. "Scott and Emma have come to a stalemate with Magneto--there is no more fighting. He has come seeking his daughter and not to instigate a war." She looked toward Pestilence. "He's come looking for his Polaris."

Rogue looked from Jean to Pestilence. "You're Magneto's daughter!"

Polaris winced at Rogue's tone. "Indeed. My name is Lorna Dane and my father is the one known as Magneto or so my mother told me on her deathbed."

"How the heck did you end up a horseman?" Warpath demanded taking a step back from the green-haired woman. Not only was she a walking plague, but now that he knew she was Magneto's daughter it was even more important to minimize his contact with her.

X-23 gave him an odd look and Warpath straightened his posture.

"I had been forcibly administered the cure as my green hair and lips are an obvious sign of my heritage. Apocalypse sent out Famine--formerly Sunfire-- to find me and he presented me with this opportunity to reclaim my stolen powers." Polaris closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. "I took it. I am no different than my father in that without my powers I am just another human parasite."

"You need to take some sociology classes or something," Rogue said with a scowl. "As one whom your father decided to sacrifice--instead of himself which would have been more serving toward a noble cause--I can say Magneto is nothing but a hater and hypocrit."

"You don't understand," Polaris said with a pleading look.

"On the contrary, I understand everything that was going through your papa's head," Rogue said tapping a finger to her temple.

"The building is still on the brink of collapsing. Perhaps now would be a good time to vacate," Mystique said waking up from her unconscious form.

"Good, you're awake. No I don't gotta have someone carry you," Wolverine said leading the way out of the Worthington Laboratories. He paused as he crossed the threshold into the second to last chamber with everyone trailing behind him. The scents of the unconscious forms they fought against tickling his olfactory senses. "Guess we can't leave the bottom feeders." He turned to Phoenix/Jean. "Think you could get them out of here?"

"I suppose, though I'd rather incinerate them than deal with them in the future. These types always come back," Phoenix answered in annoyance. She frowned. "Jean has pointed out to me that all life is precious--even bottom feeders." The unconscious forms were lifted within a telekinetic field and carried out alongside them.

The last wall baring their exodus was suddenly twisted and pulled away from its supports causing the building to be even more unstable, but a seeming forcefield held it steady above their heads and Magneto stood before them welding his powers of magnetism--he looked different, younger. His eyes were focused solely on Polaris in her sickly form and the strength holding the metalworks faltered for a moment.

"You don't have all day!" Emma Frost shouted standing behind Magneto in her diamond form. Cyclops stood beside her with an arm across her shoulder for support and his upper thigh had a bloody gash across it.

As soon as the X-men and their temporary allies were safely outside the remains of the laboratory Cyclops left Frost's side and hurried toward Jean and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug as if all the recent heartache were a distant memory. "You're all right!" He then stepped back and cleared his throat and held out his hand for Wolverine. "You did great, Logan."

Wolverine looked down at the extended hand like some alien being and blinked in confusion.

"Oh for heaven's sake, shake!" Rogue said grabbing Wolverine's wrist and forcing his hand into Cyclop's offered one. The two gave a brief shake and then quickly released.

Rogue gave Scott a huge hug and he fell backward off-balance due to the added weight on his injured leg. And then Rogue took up position to serve as his crutch. She cast a quick look toward Emma Frost and felt sorry for the woman as she was all too familiar with the way the blond ice queen must be feeling and now the woman would be the only hope of saving the life of her only rival for Scott's love.

Magneto still stood motionless staring at the creature that was his daughter. "Lorna," he whispered.

Polaris cringed. "It is I, father."

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Don't freak out grandpa," Sabertooth scoffed. "We just gotta find some kid named Elixor and she'll be back to new without all the boils and pestilences."

Magneto--looking thirty years younger-- turned to Sabertooth as if he didn't recognize the brazen man speaking before him. The Sabertooth that worked in his employ didn't retort back to him or say anything remotely insulting. The Sabertooth he knew would never have been so disrespectful and there was a different look in this Victor Creed's eyes.

"He has his memories back," Mystique confirmed following Magneto's questioning look.

"If you don't mind, let's hold this reunion in a place that's not going up in a flaming bonfire," Emma Frost said still retaining her diamond form. "Let's all get back to the mansion and have a nice little pow-wow. Everyone's invited!" she said throwing her arms into the air.

Iceman shot down from the sky on a slide of ice and stood panting before everyone. "Am I late?"

"Just in time to give us all a ride back," Cyclops said. He looked down at Rogue and gave her a soft smile. "Good to have you back with us, Rogue. I was afraid that Cajun rat might turn you onto a path of wickedness you'd never recover from."

Rogue didn't want to talk about Gambit right now. They had agreed to find him, Sunfire, and of course Sinister later after they found this Elixor. Remy never asked her for anything, so with this one request to leave him as he fought against his inner monster she couldn't deny it. She'd simply find a way to help him while keeping her distance. And since she was the best at keeping her distance and running away it really shouldn't be a very hard role to pull off.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Gambit could feel his skin literally crawling as he processed what Sinister had done to keep the work of Apocalypse in a recessive state. Daily injections of some thick green sludge were the only thing keeping him from destroying all of humanity with his urges of war and destruction. He might have been sitting outside of Cafe Du Monde seeming to enjoy some good Creole coffee and beignets, but internally his stomach churned with nerves.

"Why are you still moping? We've our mental facilities and we're in this glorious city of New Orleans!" Sunfire said spreading his arms out wide and indicating the streets around them.

"For such a stuffy, serious samurai you certainly are rather cheerful. Doesn't honor dictate you commit seppuku?" Gambit took a big bite out of his beignet--hard to ignore such a great pastry even when your life was in shambles and even with Famine's powers suppressed he was still ravenous around the guy. "You got your legs back--great. Problem is we miss a single dose and we hell-bent on killing the people we care about most and we in the city of N'awlings. The city where there be a big bounty on this Cajun's head by the whole of the Assassin's Guild for not saying the "I dos" bit at my botched wedding."

"Why not skip a dose and take care of that annoying guild?" Sinister asked walking up toward their table with three cups of fresh coffee balanced in his hands.

"You trying to give us a caffeine high?" Gambit asked arching an eyebrow at the third cup of coffee placed before him.

"Just trying to negate some of the adverse effects of your daily injection," Sinister answered.

Gambit readjusted the sunglasses he was wearing and then focused his attention on Essex. It was a marvel just how normal Sinister could look when he wanted to. Now that he knew one of Sinister's prime locales of operation was New Orleans he wondered exactly how many times over the years he'd come across the man without having any idea of just what kind of malice was there.

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" Gambit asked. "What's in it for you? What's your angle?"

Sinister calmly sipped at his coffee. "Why must there be an angle? Perhaps I have a certain fondness for you--like a father-son thing."

"I was adopted. You trying to tell me you're my dad?"

Sunfire sputtered out his coffee onto the ground and hurriedly wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, that's just too hard to picture."

Gambit took another greedy bite out of his beignet and stared at his fellow horseman. "I definitely prefer this version of you to that Famine loser."

Sunfire's gaze flicked down to his whole legs as a habit. "If Lady Deathstrike hadn't taken my legs I would never have been tempted to make that Devil's bargain."

"Enough of this banter. Why don't you consider my suggestion. Those assassins are a thorn in the side of this great city."

"No thanks," Gambit said. "I may not look it lately, but I really am trying on the whole mantle of hero and that includes a very serious 'no killing' clause."

Sinister finished his coffee and continued to watch the banter between Gambit and Sunfire. Gambit made the mistake of thinking Sinister's suggestions were optional. Who's to say he might not slip in a placebo dosage and happen to place the two horsemen in the vicinity of some hapless Assassins?

Sinister's eyes flickered briefly to the window on the seventh story of a nearby hotel. Julian--Remy's would-be brother-in-law-- peered outside it with a pair of binoculars and Sinister could practically taste the rage coming off the boy. He had the opportunity to snipe Remy, but he wouldn't do such a thing. For Julian he'd want to kill Remy up close with a knife and see the life drain out of his face painfully and slowly.

At least, that's the way Sinister would do it if he were him.

Gambit shivered. "Let's get out of here. I feel like someone just walked all over my grave."

"That's a terrible phrase," Sunfire said with a frown. "What does it even mean?"

"It means I think we're being watched," Remy said looked toward Sinister. "And an inconvenient side-effect of your daily vaccine is it dulls our senses."

"Which is why I have brought you so much coffee," Sinister said with a smile.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Emma Frost was sitting alone outside the large pond behind the mansion. The old wooden bench dug uncomfortably into her back and legs but she ignored it all as it only felt like a slight pressure in her current condition. She was deep in thought and didn't even notice when Rogue sat beside her.

"Is there any particular reason why you're retaining your diamond form?" Rogue asked quietly drawing the older woman's attention and cool gaze.

Emma shrugged. "In this form I am apathetic to everything. I truly have a heart of stone in this form."

"So, any luck finding this Elixor?" Rogue asked casually.

Emma shrugged again. "I wouldn't know. Jean Grey is the one looking for him on Cerebro. Though she doesn't seem to be having any luck. I suggested searching the human population on Cerebro for a teenager that might have the X-gene and hadn't yet mutated."

"Why aren't you looking for him too then? That sounds like a good idea and like a huge population to sift through. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"It comes down to trust I suppose. Who wants to trust the White Queen of the Hellfire Club?" She laughed bitterly. "I think the only ally I can truly trust is Sebastian Shaw and that's only because I've known him for years and know exactly how his mind works. And perhaps Namor. Maybe I should go live under the sea with all those Atlanteans."

"You can trust me too," Rogue said with a shrug. "At least, I trust you. I'm the one that made the deal with that devil Sinister."

"You were only trying to protect Gambit. I'd have done the same."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"What I need to do. Sacrifice myself so that everyone can have their Jean Grey." She locked her cold blue eyes onto Rogue's. "There's no need for another telepath on the X-men especially when the original team member is an Omega level."

Rogue rushed to her feet and towered over the seated Emma. "Stop this defeatist attitude right now! I know you're in love with Scott and he's too stupid to realize how much better off he'd be with you than fawning over his teenage puppy love! If you don't give up he'll eventually figure that out--he's not stupid--just blind! And you can't let yourself be sacrificed! What about the Hellions?"

"You know about them?"

"Yes! I know about Julian and the others. They were horrible and unruly before you came to help at this school. They look up to you and respect you and you've only been here for a few weeks! And now they have amazing control over their powers and goals! Goals other than causing trouble and havoc. Personally, I think that you should be the head master of this school. You're perfect for it."

Emma's diamond form dissolved and she stood in front of Rogue with tears in her eyes and hugged the younger woman. "Thank you, Rogue. I really needed to hear that." She stepped back and rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and dried her tears. "But, I'm just a love sick fool and I'll do whatever in my power to save Jean Grey--because that's what Scott really wants."

"Don't be a fool! Phoenix said most likely you'll die! You'll shatter into pieces and only Jean _might_ be able to save you. Might!"

Emma smiled sadly at Rogue and gave her another hug. "I really appreciate you talking to me. If I go, at least I go a hero without regret. And if I survive I'll be a hero and no one can doubt my sincerity."

"Only a fool would doubt your sincerity," Rogue whispered fiercely.

Emma slipped back into her diamond form. "It's such a shame that Scott is such a fool."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

It was strange having Magneto sitting at the X-men conference table as an ally and not the target of a conversation about the strategy to defeat him. Wolverine still felt his knuckles itch with the desire to pierce the old man's gut with his adamantium claws, but the knuckles also itched at the remembered pain from when Magneto manipulated the metal lacing his skeleton.

"I see, so Charles is off visiting his alien girlfriend from another galaxy," Magneto started.

"A galaxy far, far away," Bobby added. He received a swift kick in the shin from Kitty who was sitting across from him. "Well it's true," he muttered.

Magneto gave him a disgusted look. "Very well, Charles is visiting his girlfriend from a galaxy far, far away. And he left you children to run his school and his X-men program. Is this correct?"

"I would hardly call us children, Erik," Storm said. "We may not have decades of experience like you, but we're certainly adults and fully capable of running this school and this team without the professor's constant supervision."

Magneto held up his hand with his fingers curled against his palm and started raising the fingers one by one as he illustrated his points. "One," the pointer finger went up, "the most powerful mutant in the world is current possessed by an alien being. Two," his middle finger rose, "two of your teammates--though relatively new recruits--have been turned into the horsemen of Apocalypse. Three," the ring finger went up, "Now you're having to choose the value of life between your two psychics. Who is the one worthy to sacrifice all for and who should be sacrificed. And of course four," his pinky finger rose, "I am sitting at your little round table."

"We can fix that forth one pretty easy, bub," Wolverine said with a growl.

Magneto laughed. "Oh please, Wolverine, I can turn you inside out."

"And I can drain you dry and you'll be a vegetable, an empty husk when I'm done with you," Rogue warned.

Magneto's expression grew serious. And Mystique who was sitting next to Rogue elbowed her with a proud grin. "And you're also allowing Mystique and Sabertooth on your little team?"

"I'm vouching for them," Rogue said.

"And you have such pull?" Magneto asked skeptically.

"She's one of the senior members," Cyclops answered. "And actually, she's recently been promoted to be one of the team leaders."

Rogue blinked at him. "What? Since when?"

'Since he fears you'll go off to find Gambit on your own. With this responsibility he has secured your denying the opportunity to run off again,' Emma Frost said in Rogue's mind.

"Congratulations, kiddo!" Wolverine said reaching across the table and ruffling her hair.

"Since I might be moving to Wakanda and help my fiance with his kingdom," Storm answered.

"Fiance? When did that happen, Ororo?" Wolverine asked.

"She's been with the Black Panther off and on for ages," Kitty answered. She looked at all the quizzical glances sent her way and shrugged. "You give me the desk job and I'm going to find out all the gossip."

"Well I have a question. I'm sure it's on everyone's mind," Bobby said. "How the heck did Magento get younger?" He glared at the older mutant. "What did you do?"

"The extent of my powers are none of your ability, child," Magento said cooly.

"How is the search for Elixor, Phoenix?" Emma asked interrupting before another fight could ensue She cast her cool gaze to the red-head at the head of the table.

"It has been unsuccessful."

"Perhaps I should also search for him through Cerebro," Emma offered. "Or you could consider the possibility that he's a mutant that hasn't activated his mutation as I suggested earlier."

"That is unnecessary," Phoenix answered. "I am more than capable of such a task, human."

Emma's white-blond eyebrow shot up. "Human?" she chuckled softly. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"I think that's a great idea. Jean, you've been unsuccessful, so I think it would be helpful to let Emma also try to locate the kid," Scott said. "You have to give yourself a break once in a while. You can't do it all."

'Perhaps, she's not really looking,' Emma said in Rogue's mind. 'Funny, how quickly he forgets her recent violent actions.'

"Perhaps you should say what you're thinking aloud for the benefit of all, White Queen," Phoenix said coldly.

"Very well. I find it odd that a creature of all your power has been unable to find one boy," Emma said.

"Cat fight," Bobby muttered only to be kicked by Kitty again and also elbowed by Piotr.

"And how do you know Elixor is a boy?" Cyclops asked.

"Because Phoenix knows it's a boy and he's not developed his powers yet. They are latent within him still," Emma answered. "I was right after all," she added with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"You dare probe my mind!" Phoenix yelled with eyes burning with yellow-fire.

"You may possess the body of Jean Grey but you lack the control she had over her powers creature. And I will gladly take you out of her body and destroy you--even if it kills me!" Emma shouted back rising to her feet with palms flat on the table.

"So be it," Phoenix hissed.

Emma stood straight, tossed her hair behind her shoulder and started for the door. "I'm done with this meeting. Let me know when you'd like to rid yourselves of this parasite."

"Emma! Wait!" Scott called rising to his feet.

Wolverine grabbed Cyclops' elbow and jerked him back to his seat. "Let her get some air to cool off, Scooter."

"Time is the only thing we don't have, Logan," Cyclops said pulling himself out of Wolverine's grasp and following after Emma.

"About time," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"I know, right?" Kitty whispered back.


	22. Following Others

**Gambling XXII: Following Others**

Scott took off after Emma and ignored any further cries of protest that might have come from the meeting. He wasn't completely blind to the White Queen's feelings of affection for him. What he didn't understand was the reason behind those feelings and what sort of motive she had, because it was hard to believe that Emma Frost didn't have an ulterior motive.

He found her sitting on the bench outside near the school's pond. It wasn't the first time that he'd noticed her there, but it was one of the few times he'd seen her sitting out there in her normal form and not as a diamond.

"May I join you?" he asked standing next to her.

Emma glanced up at him and shrugged. "I don't own the bench. What you do is your own prerogative, Scott Summers."

Scott took that as an invitation and sat beside her and simply looked at her enigmatic countenance. This woman was so complicated. Things with Jean were black and white. He'd been in love with her since he'd been fifteen and frankly she was all he knew. Even with the change, her apparent death and subsequent resurrection, it still didn't register that she wasn't the same girl he first fell in love with. Emma was a mystery. He didn't know her and he didn't understand her at all.

"Why are you here, Scott?" Emma asked. She continued to stare straight ahead at the pond's ripples and avoided his gaze.

"Can't you just read my mind?"

Emma rolled her eyes and her posture relaxed against the back of the bench. "That would be an invasion of privacy. As hard as it is to believe that isn't a habit I have."

"You've done it before."

She finally turned toward him and her eyes were sharp in their focus and cut into him as deeply as a view from his own high-powered eyes might. "Sometimes, even I fall to temptation."

"I don't understand you, Emma."

"No, you wouldn't. You keep things simple, Scott. There's always a definitive right and wrong. I'm more like Magneto I suppose because I do believe that the end justifies the means."

"I wouldn't recommend comparing yourself to that terrorist."

"Didn't you ever wonder why we held Jean captive? The Hellfire Club has been around for centuries and we have a very extensive library of information including various prophesies. One involved the Phoenix. We had a Black Queen--Selene, but she wanted to use the Phoenix to create a dark force to destroy humanity in order to make herself a goddess and honestly her interference may explain the corruption in the Phoneix. It took a lot of effort and sacrifice of things I'd rather not discuss-ever to eliminate Selene as a threat.

"What I didn't expect when I tried to contain the Phoenix force was the memories of her host--Jean Grey. I didn't expect to find you in all that. Do you have any idea what it's like to fall in love with the memory of someone?" She looked directly in his eyes before dropping her gaze toward his shoulder. "Any idea what it's like to be in love with someone else's memories and having never met that person and when you do to automatically be hated?"

"I never hated you, Emma. I just didn't trust you. But I do now." Scott reached out and took her hand and her eyes were drawn back to his face. "What was the prophesy?"

"That only one with a heart of stone would be able to contain the darkness within the Phoenix." She squeezed his hand and then pulled away from his grasp. "So you see, I'd already been set on sacrificing myself to save the world from the Phoenix. It's only fitting that I save Jean in the process. If it weren't for her I'd have never had the opportunity to love someone--even if it wasn't requited."

Scott grasped Emma's wrist and pulled her back toward him. It was times like this that he wished his world wasn't always in shades of red. He remembered colors vividly from his childhood before his mutation developed and would have liked to see Emma as she truly was, but frankly it didn't matter. He'd misjudged her and she might have tried to seem aloof but she was one of the most caring people he'd ever met. With his other hand he brought his fingers to her cheek and drew her face toward his. And then he kissed her--soft at first and when she didn't pull back his hand slipped to the base of her skull and brought her closer.

He wasn't sure how much time has passed before he became aware of Emma's palm gently pushing against his chest. Scott drew back and blinked at her dazed by the overwhelming emotions that coursed through him from their moment of intimacy.

"Don't make things harder for me, Scott. You'll make me selfish and I'll gladly let Phoenix go incinerate herself in the sun's wrath."

Cyclops wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to protest and ask her to not risk herself, but isn't that what the X-men did every day? Could he take away from her the chance she'd set up for herself to be the hero? "We have some time yet, Emma."

She gave him a sad smile. "It will never be enough."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Remy walked down Burbon Street with his hands deep in the pockets of his trench coat. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Sunfire and Sinister anymore and left. It seemed like any little thing that was said caused an unruly amount of anger to flare up. He worried about Sinister doing something to jeopardize his mental stability. All that remained between him going ballistic and raging war on the next unsuspecting person who might cross his path the wrong way was one lousy injection.

He had just turned into an alleyway hoping to decrease his chances of running into any would-be victims. Unfortunately, a pair of drunk college students stumbled out of the bar on the corner. The taller of the pair who, was about five foot seven, tripped over his own feet and bumped into Remy's elbow. The anger that welled up within was hardly contained and he could feel his face burning.

"Sorry, man," the red-haired kid slurred. He looked up at Remy's face with beer-fogged eyes and quickly sobered up and stumbled back several steps. "I'm really, really sorry mister," he said before grabbing his friend's arm and hauling tail away from the towering Raging Cajun.

"Well now, if it isn't Remy LeBeau," a voice sneered from above and to his right. Remy looked up to see none other than Julien Boudreaux, Bella Donna's hot-tempered brother. "You received fair warning. Should you return to the city you sign your death warrant. None my fault you too stupid to stay away."

Gambit pulled his hands out of his pockets and could see that the flesh was becoming markedly darker. He had a feeling he now understood why earlier he'd been so easily agitated. Sinister's comment at the cafe about skipping a dose rang clear in his memory and he knew exactly what had transpired. Had Sinister also goaded him into wandering the streets knowing he'd run into an Assassin? And particularly Julien where there was no love lost?

War was about to break out between himself and Julien. Frankly, he now cared little about his morals about not killing. Lethal actions suddenly seemed a trivial thing and merely subduing his opponent would prove dissatisfactory. All he wanted was to snap the neck of the blond annoyance that stood before him and rip out his heart and relish in the blood that would then flow.

"I'm sorry about the way I left things with Bella, Julien, I really am, but it weren't right," Gambit explained taking a deep breath and trying to keep himself calm. His hand had automatically reached for his bo-staff and it took all his restraint to leave it be at his side. "Bella and I was best friends as kids, you know that. What we had was puppy love and our fathers shouldn't have tried to force an alliance like they did."

"Maybe they shouldn't," Julien agreed quietly. "Maybe, maybe, maybe. And maybe if Bella saw you she'd agree to call off the assassination on your head if you married her."

"Not an option." Gambit held up his left hand and the faint golden gleam of his wedding ring glittered in the light of the streetlamp. His marriage with Anna Marie might not be legally recognized in the states, but it was a good excuse for Bella not to pursue him.

"I wouldn't have welcomed you anyway, you spineless worm! Is that your mutant power? To run out on responsibility?"

"I would advise against mocking me, boy," Gambit warned. He would fight against the urges of War as long as he could, but he found himself losing the battle. There was no love lost between him and Julien and he was finding the idea of slaughtering the young man more and more appealing.

Julien leaned over the railing of the balcony he was standing upon and twirled a purple chain of Mardi Gras beads that had probably been wrapped around the railing since February. "Oh? I'd think you'd be more concerned that you have an Assassin ready to cleanse the world of your filth." He tossed the Mardi Gras beads toward Gambit's head and leapt from the railing with a pair of daggers sent flying after the beads in the same direction.

Gambit snatched the beads out of the sky and side stepped both daggers. He kinetically charged the beads and sent them back toward Julien where they exploded against his chest. The Assassin stumbled back clutching his bruised flesh.

"You're lucky I didn't charge them much, homme," Gambit said with a ghost of a smirk. He could feel War starting to crowd his mind. "And I guarantee that if you do not retreat within the next thirty seconds you'll be dead and there's nothing I can do to stop that from becoming reality. That's a fact."

"That's a fact, is it?" Julien pulled out another pair of daggers and bounced foot to foot like a prize fighter sporting a a feral grin. "Bring it. You'll be the dead one."

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Gambit said before War pushed aside his sense of morality and he saw only red. "You will know the hand of War," he growled in a voice an octave deeper than his own.

Julien laughed. "Is that all you have? Parlor tricks? You change your voice and make your skin seem black so I should run scared? I think not you Thieving trash!" He feigned right and then dived to the left driving one of the daggers deep into War's abdomen.

War turned around woodenly and glanced between Julien and his abdomen. He then started to laugh, the reds in his eyes burned bright with madness as the dagger was pushed out of his abdomen and the wound healed instantaneously. The blade fell to the sidewalk in a clatter that echoed down the empty streets.

"You mutant freak!" Julien roared. He pulled out several smaller daggers from his coat and began to throw them in rapid succession.

War merely narrowed his eyes and as soon as the projectiles came within two feet of him they spontaneously combusted on their own kinetic energy showering the street in metallic shards away from Gambit's body. "Perhaps you want to try harder?"

"I don't need knives to take out trash like you!" Julien shouted. He reached toward his ankle where a .45 gun was strapped and took aim. "Let us use the new weapon of assassins and put a nice layer of lead between those eyes of yours."

War stretched out his hand and his fingers shook as he spread them out and pointed toward Julien's weapon. Julien's face was an expression of horror as he brought his gun toward his own temple. "He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword."

The shot's echo rang hollowly through the deserted alleyway. Julien's body slumped in a lifeless heap on the cold cobblestone.

Gambit's senses came back to him and he stared in horror at what had become of Julien. The powers of War were beyond his comprehension. Did War manipulate the minds of those around him to rage and violence? Did War provoke Julien to attack so foolhardily?

"War does not snivel," a voice called from above.

Gambit looked up to see the Angel of Death on the rooftop ofthe building behind him looking down. His metallic wings reflected the moon's light and brought attention to the blond hair and blue-toned skin. Upon seeing Death, Gambit lost his battle with War and he felt the darkness once more cloud his mind.

"War conquers."

"Indeed," Death said swooping down to stand beside his fellow horseman. "I have been searching for you."

"And Death meets War."

The Angel of Death held out his arm and War grasped it in the fashion that old Roman soldiers used to greet one another.

"Come, there is one whom Death favors greatly," Archangel said with a gleam in his eyes. "He creates death with but a touch."

"I see now how such a creature would interest War. Battle cannot be fought against the dead."

"Ah, but he is one who can both give and take life. He is, to put it, The Elixir."

"Where is he?" War asked, feeling a mild curiosity now that the bloodlust had lessened.

Angel cackled and shot up into the air on a rush of adrenaline before circling around Gambit. "He's not been made. Let's have War start the catalyst. What say you?"

"War is only happy to oblige."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

After Scott took off after Emma the rest of the meeting started to dissolve in both discussion and maturity. Storm made her intentions clear that she would soon be leaving the school to pursue a future in Africa with the Black Panther. Xavier would be visiting with his alien girlfriend indefinitely. Something would have to be done soon about The Phoenix or else she'd take matters into her own hands and destroy Jean at the same time. Magneto made everyone uneasy. Mystique and Sabertooth were silent and observant and frankly unnerving. And Bobby was trying to break the uneasy tension with jokes and was quite unsuccessful in his attempts. Storm had adjourned the meeting within five minutes of Cyclops' departure.

And now Rogue had to decide who she wanted on her team. Elixir wasn't going to find the X-men, they were going to have to find him.

Rogue and Wolverine had decided to hit the Danger Room, both needing to vent off their frustrations. The worry they each felt for their significant other was starting to take its toll.

Rogue turned a back hook kick and hit Wolverine in the jaw, only to have her leg grabbed and flipped. She landed using a rolling maneuver and regained her footing. It had been several weeks since she'd engaged in a martial arts training with Logan and she was definitely feeling rusty.

"How am I supposed to compete with adamantium?"

"You need to learn how to face all obstacles."

"You and Laura are the only people alive on Earth with adamantium skeletons and we're on the same side. How does that apply?"

"Do I need to count off the facts like the bucket head?" Wolverine asked lunging toward her and knocking Rogue back to the ground. This time she was unable to get up due to his weight. "One, who knows who else Stryker or his ilk experimented on. For example Deathstrike had adamantium. Deadpool has adamatium. I'm sure there are others. Second, who's to say Laura or I won't suffer from mind-control and attack you against our will?"

"All right, so you made your point," she said ducking a kick toward her head. "I'll avoid anyone with the name Dead or Death as part of their handle. You sure you can't be on my team?"

"Can't kiddo. You may be the new Blue Team member, but I'm special ops. I've got the X-Force to run." He stumbled back a step when Rogue hit him hard in the chest with a metal-laced punch taking a page from Colossus' book. Phoenix had explained her powers to them saying that now she would be able to utilize the powers of anyone in the nearby vicinity if she'd ever touched them before as long as they were within a ten kilometer radius.

"I was thinking, you should ask Jean out."

"Don't you think we've more important things to do, darlin'?"

"Hear me out. We need to find Elixir and Phoenix/Jean says he's not to be found. Now, if it were only Jean talking I might believe that, but as Phoenix seems to be in charge we need to allow her to give Jean control for an evening. What better excuse than to go out on a date with you? A real date, not just another fight where you back each other up."

"Let's say that I'm considering your proposition. What is the advantage of getting rid of Phoenix for a night? You plan to let Frost use Cerebro and see if she can do any better? If the kid hasn't manifested his powers Cerebro isn't going to be of any use."

"Actually, since Magneto helped the professor build Cerebro I was hoping they could work together to tweak it to find Elixir. Phoenix is the one that told us about him, but she's done nothing to help us find him with her "all-powerful" abilities. You've got to question her motives. What if she doesn't want us to find him until after Emma sacrifices herself to get rid of Phoenix?"

"You think the Phoenix is that spiteful? If she can't take Jean out with her she's going to want to destroy Frost? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Just because it sounds ridiculous doesn't mean it's not what is happening."

"All right. Let's see if we can find this Elixir and have him on reserve when Emma shatters into pieces. Maybe he'll be able to heal her. Maybe you could talk to Emma and Scooter and see what they think of this idea before I do my magic to convince Jean to go out with me tomorrow."

"I certainly cannot help you convince anyone to go out with you," a richly cultured, European voice said from behind them.

Rogue turned to see none other than Magneto. She took hold of Wolverine's upper arm to prevent him from going berserk and sinking his claws into the man's chest. They both held quite a great amount of suspicion for the mortal enemy of Charles Xavier. It was only a few years ago that the German terrorist tried to kill Rogue in order to make a point to the leaders of humanity.

"But I can help you in your request to use Cerebro to find this Elixir," he finished gazing back and forth from Wolverine's hostile gaze to Rogue's wary one. "I'm aware this is the Danger Room but I have no intention of abusing your hospitality."

"What's your real motive?" Wolverine asked sheathing his claws.

"My daughter, Lorna, is also affected by this Apocalyptic curse and I would see that she is restored. If that means I am to team up with Charles' students then so be it."

"Just don't try any funny business, Magneto," Rogue warned.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "It is good to see your potential continues to grow, young Rogue. My misfortune knows no bounds that I should have snuffed that potential years ago under my misguided intentions." He tucked his arm across his waist and gave a deep, European-styled bow. "You have my sincere apologies."

"Look here, old man, we might have agreed to work with you in this situation, but don't mistake that with acceptance," Rogue hissed.

"Were I but thirty years younger," Magneto muttered shaking his head and giving Rogue an affectionate look.

Wolverine growled low in his throat. "Maybe we'd all be better off if I just slice him up right now?"

"Oh please, Wolverine, you can try but I can just rip that lovely metal right off your skeleton. I'd rather utilize you as an ally as we've the same cause right now."

"Since you're in the Danger Room," Wolverine started looking over at Rogue and winking. "Perhaps now would be the time you learn exactly what it's used for."

"I'm quite aware. You simulate various battle scenarios and work as a team to defeat your enemies."

"Or we use it to beat the crap out of each other," Wolverine said before launching himself at Magneto.

"You two knock each other silly," Rogue called watching the two men brawling. It was strange to see that they both were not using their powers as if by some silent agreement. She went to the far corner and sat in the corner with her knees brought close to her chest with her arms propped up over them.

An ideal team was coming to mind as she watched the battle before her, but she was certain that Scott wouldn't like it one bit.


	23. Becoming Elixir

**Chapter XXIII: Becoming Elixir **

Rogue carried her notebook in one hand and hurried down the hall toward Kurt's room. He shared a room with Piotr and Bobby ever since the reconstruction of the mansion, but things with Bobby hadn't been too bad lately. And besides, she saw the Iceman outside skating in the water fountain so now would be a perfect time to avoid any accidental confrontations with her ex and meet with her would-be co-captain.

With her free hand, Rogue knocked briskly on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt opened it.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Guten morgen, Rogue. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," Rogue said tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. She liked Kurt, but they weren't too close. He was a few years older so they hadn't taken any classes together. Their only interactions were generally team assignments with the X-men.

He opened the door further and directed her inside with his hand. Rogue went to his desk, the one with a copy of the Bible and an onyx rosarie on it. She figured the desk with sketches scattered over the it was Piotr's and that Bobby's was the one with the stack of commics. She sat at his desk while he sat across from her on his bed. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Cyclops put me in charge of the Blue Team. I want you on my team as a co-captain, more or less." She searched his face for any indication of enthusiasm or disdain. Unfortunately, the blue elf was completely neutral in his expression. "Are you game?"

"Certainly," he said with a smile spreading across his lips. "Who else is on the team?"

"Right now, just us. I wanted your help to go over a possible roster." Rogue opened her notebook and handed it to Kurt. She had scribbled down a couple of possible candidates including Sabertooth and Mystique. The notebook included notes on the individuals powers, personality, important vices, grudges and motivating factors.

Kurt looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You want to include Magento? Didn't he try to kill you?"

"Yeah, but he'd be a real valuable ally if he wasn't so crazy," Rogue said defensively. "And with his daughter in danger I think we can count on him, at least for this." She sat with her back against the desk and propped her elbows behind her. "What do you think?"

"It's two X-men and three temporary allies/former enemies of the X-men. There are a lot of question marks under the motivation category for those three. This sounds like a team that could get us killed." Kurt rubbed his jaw thoughtfully and laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling. "We need a third person on the team that we can count on."

"Logan is out of the picture."

"What about Piotr, Kitty, or Bobby?"

Rogue shook her head stubbornly. "I'd rather not use them. Can you think of someone else? I kind of wish we had a telepath, but Emma and Jean can't exactly be used."

"What exactly is our team's objective?"

"Reverse the Apocalypse's curse on our people whom he made into his horsemen. Magneto will do anything to cure his daughter." Rogue relaxed her posture and pulled her arms in front of her and began to pick at the gloved tips of her fingers. "I can't let Gambit suffer on his own. He got into the whole mess trying to protect me. And then there's Angel and that Asian guy. We can't let them keep suffering this fate."

"I would agree that Magento would do anything for his daughter, including stab us all in the back. If you want a telepath I know the perfect person. She'll add a healthy dose of estrogen to our overly-macho team." He reached over past Rogue for a pen and wrote down the information about their sixth and final teammate.

"And what's her motivation?" Rogue asked reading the name Kurt had written. She'd not met any Psylocke.

"Angel. She was his fiancee at some point. I'm not sure exactly what their relationship is now, but she's a good person and cares about him a great deal. She's strong, intelligent, and reliable and she'll watch out backs. She also has some telekinetic abilities. She can create a psychic energy sword. And I must tell you that it hurts a great deal." Kurt started to laugh. His laughter grew stronger as he held his stomach trying to calm down the gales of felicity.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Can you imagine Cyclop's face when you give him your team roster?"

"I guess we'll be finding out soon enough!" Rogue stood and offered her gloved hand to the blue elf. "Come on, let's drop off the roster at his office."

Nightcrawler accepted her hand and rose to his feet. "Very well, but you owe me."

"What do you want?"

"I challenge you to Street Fighter!"

"A videogame?" She pressed the back of her fingers against his forehead. "Are you ill?"

"Nein. I have become the Iceman's favorite gaming partner of late."

"All right, Sugar. You've got yourself a deal!"

**OoO**

Rogue bit down on her bottom lip in intense concentration. She worked her thumbs rapidly on the controllers and sent Chun Li into her spinning kick across the screen to knock out Ken. "Ha! Take that!"

"Nein! That's cheating with your Thunder Thighs attack!" Nightcrawler said turning toward her with a scowl while his tail twitched behind him in agitation.

"How is that cheating when you've been shooting fireballs at me from across the screen?"

"The fireball maneuver is an exercise of intense skill and concentration. You are simply button pushing!"

"What's going on in here?" Cyclops asked entering the darkly lit room. The bright lights of Street Fighter flickered across the screen as the next scene was loading.

"We're practicing our hand-eye coordination," Rogue said.

"Jah, the hand and eye coordination," Nightcrawler agreed. "It seems Bobby was right and video games can be useful." The character selection screen appeared and he selected another player and waited on Rogue to do the same.

She selected the other girl with the cell phone gimmick and then glanced back over at her leader and noticed the leaf of paper in Scott's hands. "I see you got my roster."

"Oh? Is that what you call this?" he asked holding the paper and shaking it. "It seemed to me a list of who's who amongst mutant terrorists."

"Mein Godt, Scott. I'm on that list too," Nightcrawler said holding his hand to his heart.

"Did you not try to assassinate the president a few years ago?"

"Point taken," he said returning his attention to the television.

"You trusted me to make a team. I selected those I thought best to create the strongest Blue Team from the resources we have. Logan's got the X-force and there's still the Gold Team," Rogue said pressing pause on the game.

"Jah, we went over the selection together, Scott. I agree with Rogue that it will be an efficient team."

"Come on Scott," Rogue pleaded her bravado was quickly vanishing now that Scott was actually confronting her with his disapproving scowl. Things were much easier to write on paper. "Me, Nightcrawler, Mystique, Magneto, and Sabertooth."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the sudden tension that had developed. "I'm just not sure that's the best choice, Rogue."

"Well, I do admit that I'd like to include a psychic, but I don't exactly trust Jean and Emma's going to be pretty busy." She paused and tapped her lip thoughtfully and looked toward Kurt.

"Psylocke is good. I sparred with her in the Danger Room. Wolverine seemed to know her," Nightcrawler said. "I don't know her well, but I think she'd be a good asset too."

"That's an awful lot of unknowns on your team."

Scott had a point, but Rogue was determined to make her team work. She just knew that they'd be able to do any mission. They were a virtual powerhouse! "That makes us unpredictable to the enemy," Rogue argued.

"And you and Kurt will have to watch your backs the whole time. Any of those others would stab you in the back as soon as breath," Cyclops cautioned. "I've met Psylocke before. She'll not betray you, but she's not exactly the most dependable either. The only reason she came to the mansion was when she heard Warren was in trouble, they've got some sort of history together." He sighed in resignation. "It looks like you're not taking no for an answer, so I'm going to have to trust you on this and wish you luck."

Rogue grinned, set aside her controller, and went over to throw her arms around Scott giving him a tight hug. "You're the best!" she said against his shirt. She looked up to meet his ruby gaze. "When's Emma going to try Cerebro?"

"Logan took Jean away from the mansion a couple of hours ago. Emma and Magneto have been working on the system ever since. I'm hoping she finds something soon. We've got to get the Phoenix out of Jean before she becomes unstable."

"You don't really think Emma is going to die do you?" Rogue asked worriedly. She didn't know the White Queen well, but she did really like her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Scott's lips tightened but he said nothing. "I was thinking, if this Elixir hasn't manifested his powers and he does and yet can't control them, maybe I can borrow them and do his work for him."

"That's a possibility. However, we know nothing of what his powers truly are. What if he brings life with one hand and death with the other? Are you willing to risk such a severe consequence on your friends?"

"I'd rather try than do nothing at all." Rogue stepped back and took the hair tie off her wrist and pulled back her long hair into a high ponytail. She offered a hand toward Nightcrawler and he accepted it and stood beside her. "So, when does our Blue Team head off to New Orleans?"

"Wolverine's X-Force is going to New Orleans. You and Nightcrawler's Blue Team will wait here until Emma finds Elixir."

**OoO**

Rogue stood close to Nightcrawler, drawing from his silent support as she looked over her team. They had met in the Danger Room after she'd sent out a summons to her chosen roster. She and Kurt were the only ones wearing official X-men uniforms. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wore a set of long green gloves that came up past her elbows. She could control her powers now, but it required concentration on her part and she didn't want to risk draining a teammate unintentionally.

"Thank you all for coming," Rogue said. "As we are all on the same side currently in our fight against Apocalypse and the results of his horsemen I've requested to have you on my team."

Sabertooth crackled his knuckles and a wide grin spread across his face. "And we're meeting in the Danger Room to assess our skills?"

"We need to learn to fight together. We've fought against each other plenty of times so I'd say we're fairly well familiar with strengths and weaknesses, but we need to work together as well-oiled machine," Rogue said. She and Kurt had gone over this scenario out a hundred times as they'd planned earlier that day in between bouts of Street Fighter. They could trust one another one-hundred percent, Scott was right about that. However, the other teammates were wildcards.

"If you want me to fix your little Cerebro I don't have time to play games," Magneto said folding his arms over his chest and glaring loftily back at Rogue and Nightcrawler.

"Surely, the great Magneto can spare some of his precious time. We'll be dividing into two teams this afternoon to grow more accustomed to one another," Nightcrawler explained. His tail was flicking back and forth in his agitation and hit Rogue a time or two. "Tomorrow we go on our first mission assuming today's not a total disaster."

"Nightcrawler will fight alongside Psylocke and Magento. Mystique and Sabertooth are with me," Rogue said. She noticed a pleased look cross Mystique's blue reptilian like face. Why the woman was so adamant about wanting to teach and train Rogue boggled her mind, but there was no doubt the shape-shifter had a vast amount of knowledge.

"I hate to question your well-planned decision, Rogue, but I think it would be better should I trade places with Sabertooth," Magneto interjected glaring at the tall beast of a man.

Mystique snorted at the request and brushed her hands down the sides of her white dress. "I agree with Rogue's team choices. I work better with Sabertooth. He doesn't abandon his teammates."

"The team has been split. I appreciate the suggestion, Magneto, but the decision is final." In the various scenarios she and Kurt had gone over they had decided that one of them would have to play watch dog over their other two teammates. He seemed to trust Psylocke and given that Magento's arch rival was a telepath thought she'd be a good check and balance against him. Her telekinetic powers were also a valuable asset. And that part of Blue Team could focus on long-range attacks. Rogue had chosen Mystique and Sabertooth, because they would be the muscle of the operation. Mystique had excellent skills in martial arts and pure cunning and Sabertooth was a great deal of muscle and a little sadistic pleasure. Against her better judgment, Rogue trusted Mystique to have her back and also thought she was the only one this new Sabertooth seemed to listen. And considering she would find no greater pleasure than in burying Magento alive for his abandonment of her Rogue didn't think it wise to have them working side-by-side.

"It's a simple game. Your goal is to capture the other team's flag," Rogue explained. She held out a red and blue flag and handed the red one to Kurt and kept the blue for herself. "We'll have the Danger Room programmed to one of the more difficult levels. We keep at it until we have a winner."

"This will be a short game," Psylocke muttered. She ran her fingers through her long purple-black hair. At that moment, Rogue was quite glad that Gambit wasn't there to see the beautiful Asian woman in her extremely revealing bodysuit that left very little to the imagination and highlighted her voluptuous curves. Was that Kurt's motivation to include her on the team? She didn't seem the type Angel would go for, but then what did she really know about Angel? And who was she kidding? Any warm-blooded guy would go for a girl like Psylocke.

"Over-confidence is often one's demise," Rogue warned. She looked up toward the observation room and gave Scott the signal that she was ready to begin the training program. The scenery morphed into a ravaged city with giant sentinels and flying monsters with projectile missiles.

"See you from the victor's circle," Nightcrawler said before he vanished in a cloud of sulfuric smoke.

Rogue waved the retched smell away and gestured for Mystique and Sabertooth to join her. Sabertooth kept looking toward the sentinel with anticipation, his nails were long and ready to gouge and rip things apart. Mystique looked bored.

"What is our strategy?" Mystique asked.

Rogue thrust the flag into her hands. "They will assume I have the flag. Sabertooth will be busy destroying that sentinel and I don't want to risk the flag getting lost or stolen when he's maiming. You're the best choice given your unparalleled skills at deception and smart thinking."

"I will take that as a compliment," Mystique said tucking the flag into the bosom of her dress. She looked over her shoulder dispassionately at the chaos that was beginning to develop. "I've another idea. Since you also have my abilities, Rogue, I believe we should all take upon the guise of Victor."

"Don't call me that when I'm trying to work," Sabertooth growled. He then laughed. "I like the idea. You can never have enough of me!"

"Let's do it," Rogue agreed. She pulled off her glove and briefly touched Mystique's hand and the two of them transformed into Sabertooth. Rogue then briefly touched Sabertooth's cheek and she now contained both his image and strength. "Let's rock and roll," she said in Sabertooth's voice. The three took off in the opposite directions and she went on the hunt for Magneto. Knowing the old man he wouldn't allow anyone else to have the responsibility.

She could smell the scent of Nightcrawler's sulfuric trail with the borrowed sense of Sabertooth. Next thing she knew a pair of blue hands were wrapped around her eyes and Nightcrawler was perched on her back.

"Jah, is nice disguise, Rogue. Now where's the flag?"

"I'll show it to you after we win!" Rogue said throwing the blue elf off her shoulders. He would have plummeted into the giant mock sentinel robot if he hadn't teleported out of harm's way. She saw Magneto hovering twenty yards away directing metallic debris toward either Sabertooth or Mystique, it was hard to tell since they looked the same now. However, given the diabolical laughter she figured it was probably the real Sabertooth.

Rogue started to make her way toward their battle when she found herself paralyzed. She felt an intense headache and her guise as Sabertooth vanished and she was once again Anna Marie. Psylocke stood in front of her with her fingers at her temple and a purple-pink halo about her head. "Over confidence is often the cause for underestimating one's opponents," she said.

Sabertooth came flying toward Psylocke with his leg outstretched in a jumping side kick. Rogue found herself free as Psyclocke's concentration was broken and was glad for Mystique's interference. She shape-shifter was the martial artist of their team. Perhaps she should ask her for martial arts lessons since Logan was busy with his X-force.

"Stay focused," Mystique hissed shoving the flag into Rogue's waistband before engaging the Japanese psychic in a complicated battle of taijutsu.

Rogue would have rather faced Magneto without having the object of focus on her person, but it couldn't be helped. It was time that the old man paid at her hands for his actions. The spray of bullets caught her off guard and she jumped out of the way of the simulated projectiles and leapt over a pile of rubble and then used it as a barrier of protection. She picked up a piece of the rubble, it was a heavy stone that fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. She tossed it a short distance into the air and caught it weighing it. Rogue directed her attention to the gun that had been spraying out the bullets and looked for the weak spot. She'd been in this Dangeroom scenario before and learned from X-23 where the gun was weakest and if she could hit that exact location she could switch it off.

She took a deep breath and decided to give it her all. And if she missed, she'd just use the flying, indestructible powers she'd attained courtesy of Ms Marvel and bust it up. Rogue aimed, reared back her arm, and let the stone fly toward its goal. It clanged about two inches shy of the target and then gun directed its fire right at her. She took to the air and instead of crushing the gun with her weight she found herself crushed under the weight of a certain crimson and purple wearing super villain.

"You really must work on your finesse," Magneto said holding her under his weight. Rogue went over her options. She could toss him off of her using some of her Ms Marvel or even Sabertooth super strength. However, she was pretty sure he had the flag. So she went with option two, and pressed her fingertips lightly against his throat. Being so close to his face she could really appreciate the change in his appearance and now that he looked like a forty-something year old man he could even be considered handsome, if you went for the whole tyrant thing.

"I am always eager to learn," Rogue said in a breathless voice. Magneto's eyes narrowed and Rogue took the opportunity to reach into the inner folds of his front shirt and pull out the flag. "But right now, I'll settle for being a victor!"

"Interesting," Magneto said as he waved her team's flag in front of her face. "I suppose that means this is a draw."

"Get off," Rogue said pushing against him.

"As you request," he said getting to his feet. He offered his hand and begrudgingly Rogue took it and stood. There was no need to get into a fight when she wanted him on her team. "If you don't mind, I'll be with Ms Frost working on Cerebro."

Nightcrawler teleported to Rogue's side and they watched Magneto leave together. "So, you think we're ready for a field operation?" he asked.

"I think you're right and we're a disaster waiting to happen. But then again, we do seem to do well when thinking on the fly," she said putting her arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"It's over all ready?" Sabertooth cried out ripping off the head from the mock sentinel. "I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

**OoO**

Death and War stood side by side watching the havoc and destruction on the streets below them. A large group of anti-mutant extremists had gathered around a known sanctuary for mutants. It was a three-story building built in the late seventeenth century that had several mutants living there courtesy of the charity from the local St. Paul's church. Most of the mutants were inside hiding.

The humans had bottles stuffed with rags that they lit on fire and then sent careening toward the house. It burst through the windows and a fire was lit and then quickly consumed. There was a mutant standing on the doorsteps who looked to be made completely out of water with features constantly shifting and he was extinguishing the fires as quick as they came.

Things started to get bloody after that and War relished in the violence as the anti-mutant group began to spray rounds of bullets toward the mutant safe-house. The one who had been quenching the flames fell, his body becoming one of flesh as the water around his form seemed to evaporate. The fires immediately started to gain in strength and consume the building. It was then that a blond boy, no older than seventeen cried out. He was kneeling beside one of his fallen comrades in the fight against mutants. The young man in his arms had been hit in his neck by the crossfire of a member of their own organization. The boy looked across the chaos and locked eyes with the water-manipulating mutant who glared back while holding a hand over the wound in his abdomen flesh now replacing the previously aquatic features.

"Look at what you've done!" the boy shouted pulling the shot human closer to him. His companion was holding his hand tightly over his neck trying to stop the blood flow. It was then that the boy's fingertips brushed against the man's neck and something remarkable began to occur. A strange glow from the boy's hand began to wind its way toward the gunshot wound and the torn flesh of the man's throat began to knit itself back together.

The grievously wounded man was no longer wounded.

"Bill? You're better!"

Bill drew his hand away from the sight of his wound and stared up at the blond boy with a look of both astonishment and hatred. "Mutant!" he shouted pushing the blond away from him with surprising strength. "Josh is a mutant!" he called gaining the attention of the other extremists.

The leader of the insurgence directed his gun toward them. Josh had landed sprawled on his back due to his friend's violent reaction. He sat up and looked toward his leader only to see the dark gleam of madness directed against him.

The water mutant was watching him with a look of sadness across his features. "Run boy! They will kill you just for breathing!"

"Shut up!" Josh yelled back at the water mutant. "You don't know anything about this!" He turned back to his team leader. "Wait, Frank! Listen to me! It had to have been a trick! You've known me for years. I can't be a mutant!"

"I hear they turn as teenagers," Frank said quietly. He moved closer to Josh with his gun leveled on the boy. "Maybe you're just a late bloomer, eh Foley?"

"Step away, Frank!" Josh shouted in warning. He could feel tremors of uncontrollable rage coursing down his body. The hand that was gold a moment ago was now turning black, as was the other and he feared that maybe it was true. Maybe he was a mutant! How could such a nightmare happen to him?

"Now, this is interesting," Angel said swooping down between the two and sending a wave of metal blades raining down upon Frank. The human stumbled back with a scream of anguish as daggers pierced his arms and legs, but not any vital organs.

War landed upon the porch of the fire consumed building and helped the wounded water mutant to his feet. "Stand and defend your ground," he hissed. War ripped open the door and peered inside at the mutants huddled together with arms over their mouths and noses to stop the smoke inhalation. "Stop cowering and fight! You are the chosen!"

A young redhead woman rushed out of the burning building with bones growing in a spiky mess outside of her body. She gave a scream of rage and then sent bone spikes flying toward the humans.

"You're a monster!" Bill shouted running at Josh in a flying tackle. "I'll kill you with my bare hands you betrayer!"

Josh raised his now black hands to defend himself. One hand landed on Bill's jaw and the other his wrist as he held his former friend away from himself. He could sense something happening, but he didn't know what. A wave of intense energy coursed through his hands and he watched with wide-eyes as Bill's flesh began to decay before his eyes. It was less than thirty seconds and his friend was reduced to a corpse by nothing more than an accidental touch.

"You are one that gives life and takes away!" Angel shouted with a laugh. He swooped down toward Josh and lifted him under the armpits and took him to the air with a continuous laugh. "Such a gift!"

Josh gripped the forearms of the fearsome Angel of destruction and nothing happened. Whatever he could do, it seemed that the Angel of Death was immune to his deadly touch.

**OoO**

Magneto was hovering within the dome of Cerebro and peered around the inner walls mentally plotting how to arrange the panels and increase the powers of the machine he'd helped to build decades before. He ran his fingers through his hair, comfortable around Frost to not feel the necessity of using his helmet. She wasn't like Charles or Grey. She wouldn't enter his mind uninvited. Such an action was beneath one like her.

"I'm not certain how adjusting Cerebro's system will be able to help," Emma admitted. "We can't make a machine psychic. A machine can calculate probabilities, but how can we make it forecast the mutation that may or may not occur based upon the sayings of an alien force inhabiting Jean Grey."

"Stop babbling. You're making it hard to concentrate," Magento said. She did have a valid point, but he didn't want to waste time pondering the improbabilities. He'd made the decision to join the X-men in order to save Lorna from the mess she'd gotten herself involved with and he'd make the improbably possibility. He'd even agreed to participate in a silly game of tag with that little girl Rogue, who was now supposed to be his team leader. He couldn't even remember a time when he'd obeyed the orders of someone else, but for Lorna he'd humble himself. He focused on the task before him and berated himself mentally for letting his thoughts drift.

Emma rolled her eyes and moved to the control of Cerebro. It wouldn't hurt to try looking for the possible Elixir one last time. She'd spent all morning pouring over books she had pertaining to the Phoenix force and the way to exorcise it from a human host. There wasn't much more she could study and go over the same instructions over and over. Basically, if she didn't have the powers of a healer or a strong and willing telepath on hand she'd be diamond dust. She plugged into the system and concentrated on the search for the strong healer. Her mind traveled over a thousand miles south to the city of New Orleans right into a horrible scene of carnage. She found her Elixir and also half of Apocalypse's horsemen in the middle of it.

"It looks like we didn't need to change Cerebro's operating system after all," Emma said removing the helmet to the machine. "It looks like the one we're searching for is Josh Foley and he just came of age in New Orleans."

Magneto looked over at her with a clear expression of annoyance across his face that he was no longer needed to alter Cerebro. "Oh?"

"And he has company."

**OoO**

Wolverine pulled up to the mansion on his motorcycle. Jean's arms were wrapped securely around his waist and he'd have to declare their date a success--though perhaps a bit boring. He'd taken her out to lunch at a casual diner a town away, then to a movie--unfortunately he didn't purchase his tickets before hand and they ended up watching the latest Disney 3D animated feature. True to her word, the Phoenix hadn't made a single appearance. And while he enjoyed his time with his favorite redhead he couldn't help but think about the alien force dwelling within her observing everything. He was hopeful that Frost could succeed in pulling out the Phoenix without having to sacrifice Jean.

They'd only been gone for about five hours. Was that enough time for Cyclops plan to utilize Cerebro and find the Elixir kid? Logan didn't have much time to stick around as he needed to take his crew out tonight and go to New Orleans. The X-force had the assignment to track down the wayward horsemen of Apocalypse before they caused more destruction. Sinister wasn't exactly the best babysitter for Gambit and Sunfire. And they needed to find Angel--he seemed to be the most volatile of the lot.

"You're troubled, Logan," Jean said softly resting her chin upon his shoulder. "It does you no good to worry about things you can't control."

"Then it works just fine that I'm worrying about things I can control," he said shutting off his bike just outside of the garage and lifting his hand to her jaw and then pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Are you ready? Frost and Cyclops say three days from now at the latest and she'll do the exorcism."

"So ready to be rid of me, Wolverine?" the fiery blaze of the Phoenix's eyes replaced Jean's serene emerald irises. She got off his bike and started toward the mansion with a determined pace.

"I was promised an entire date with Jean, Phoenix!" Wolverine growled.

She turned back to him and pulled her long red hair loose from the confinement on the top of her head. A gust of wind sent the dark strands flying in the wind. "Date's over."

X-23 rounded past the water fountain at the front of the mansion and skidded to a halt by the garage. She looked from Jean to Wolverine and back again. "The date is over? Good. We have much to do," she said taking hold of Wolverine's motorcycle and hauling it inside the garage. "Cyclops is waiting to give you our orders," she said to her team leader. She glanced over at Jean and sniffed disdainfully as a slight frown came across her features. "Oh. It's still you," she muttered walking past the alien.

"Mind your manners, creature," Phoenix hissed.

X-23 looked over at her with a curiously raised eyebrow. "Why? Don't you intend to destroy yourself?"

"Laura, somethings are better left unsaid," Wolverine said rubbing his forehead at his clone's audacity. He respected the girl's guts, but she really needed help in manners.

X-23 shrugged and finished parking the motorcycle by pushing it inside the garage to its spot. "That seems irrelevant when the subject in question is a mindreader."

"Don't hold it against her, Jean," he said moving to stand next to the redhead.

"As you're well aware, I am not Jean," she said before turning on her heal and storming inside the mansion.

"Thank goodness."

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	24. Death and War Meet the Xmen

**Chapter XXIV: Death and War Meet the X-men**

Once more, the X-men conference room was packed. Cyclops looked at the two teams assembled, Rogue's new Blue Team and Wolverine's X-force. The idea of sending all of them to New Orleans wasn't exactly something he'd planned on, but with his luck lately it was naturally how it worked out.

"Blue team, your objective will be to secure Elixir and bring him back to the mansion. Do not engage against the horsemen unless Wolverine asks specifically for your assistance. X-force, your objective will be to stop the horsemen using any means necessary," Cyclops explained.

"Any means?" X-23 asked a bit too eagerly.

"Any non-lethal means," Cyclops clarified. He gestured toward Hank McCoy at his side. "Beast has supplied the necessary tools to subdue our wayward friends."

"Thank you, Scott," Beast said. There was a briefcase in front of him on the table. He flipped it open and revealed various vials of a bright greenish-blue liquid. "As much as I loath to admit, we have Sinister to thank for this temporary solution. This liquid can suppress the activation of Apocalypse's genetic manipulation for a twenty-four hour duration of time. It works similar to how highly active antiretroviral medications work against the human immunodeficiency virus. If you skip a dose, it could very well prove ineffective rather quickly. "

"So, we ask them to hold still while we give them a shot?" Warpath asked skeptically. He had a large knife in his hand and was twirling it absently between his fingers.

"No, we're borrowing the technology the government used illegally against the mutants when administering the cure via a shooting mechanism from a handheld tranquilizer gun," Beast explained.

"Are we all just going to New Orleans on the Blackbird? One gigantic welcoming war party?" Rogue asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Cyclops said. "There are two more individuals I'd like to introduce." The door to the meeting room opened and two people stepped inside. One was a girl with purple skin and red hair and a distinct elfish appearance and the other was a tall, lanky man with a shaved head and dark tattoos. "For the duration of this mission you will each have one additional team member. Blue Team, meet Blink your traveling guide. X-force this is Vanisher," Cyclops introduced them in turn.

"We've worked on our team fundamentals," Rogue said casting a quick look toward Nightcrawler. His expression of discomfort with another unknown mirrored her own.

"Not that I don't unwavering believe in your leadership abilities," Wolverine said with a sarcastic raise of his eyebrow toward Cyclops, "but I do agree with Rogue that it's a bit inconvenient to have these two join us on such short notice."

The purple skinned woman smiled at Rogue. "Don't you remember me, Rogue? You taught my self-defense class a couple of days ago."

Rogue looked carefully at the Blink. How could anyone forget a purple skinned young woman? She did faintly remember seeing her when she'd led a class in basic self-defense three days before. And now that she thought about it she could remember the slight hero-worship look in Blink's eyes. She smiled at the younger mutant girl. "Of course, Blink, I remember. You have a most excellent ability to get out of any hold." Rogue remembered how the girl would be held in a submission hold one second and then be across the sparring ground the next. Perhaps, she wouldn't be in any danger as she could get out of any situation in the blink of an eye. "I can see your skills coming in very useful."

Wolverine swept his gaze from Cyclops to Vanisher and back again.

Vanisher shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably. "I can get you in and out of a location in a flash."

"I know. I've seen you do it," Wolverine said. "What I don't understand is why you'd do it now."

"There appears to be an inoperable tumor in Vanisher's brain. This Elixir is his only hope so he has volunteered for this role," Cyclops explained.

"I love how everyone's business is broadcast around the roundtable," Magneto said with a shake of his head. "No wonder you never get anything done around this place."

Sabertooth snickered.

"Enough, you'll arrive in New Orleans in a very short amount of time," Cyclops said drawing order once again before the meeting could erupt into chaos. "I expect to see you all back having completing your missions successfully before tomorrow evening."

"He certainly sets the bar high," Psylocke whispered at Rogue's side.

"That's because he knows we won't fail," Rogue answered.

**OoO**

Sinister was enjoying his nighttime stroll amongst the violent streets of New Orleans. Broken glass from shattered lamps littered the cobblestone paths and the stench of alcohol, urine, and blood flooded his senses. He'd been curious to see if his little experiment with Gambit had been a success or not. Not two minutes ago he'd stopped Sunfire from tripping over the dead body of one Julian Beaudroux. An arrogant smirk took residence upon Sinister's lips at his impeccable abilities of prediction. If things continued to go according to his plans Gambit would have no home in all the world aside from whatever place he could find for himself with Sinister.

However, those impeccable abilities of Sinister's did not expect to see a group of X-men materialize before his eyes. They were surrounded by a purplish glow and when the light dissipated he realized his error. It was not a group of X-men. There was no group of X-men that included the likes of Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth.

His eyes locked with the green furious gaze of a very familiar woman.

"You!" Rogue shouted before she appeared next to him in the blink of an eye. That was certainly a new trick. Her hands fisted into the lapels of his overcoat. "Where's Gambit?"

"He's certainly not here anymore," Sinister said while directing his eyes toward the body a few feet away. Rogue let go of him with a gasp. "It was self-defense, I'm sure."

"You knew he couldn't come back to this city. Why did you decide to set up base here you sick monster?"

Sinister sighed and gave his shoulders a dramatic shrug. "Alas, you have too much faith in my powers, Rogue. New Orleans is the location of my most highly stocked laboratory. I could not simply choose to set up shop any place I wished."

"Do not trouble yourself with him, Rogue," Mystique said cupping her hand over the younger woman's shoulder. "He is not our mission and his presence is of little consequence to our endeavor." She paused and then jerked her thumb in the direction of Sunfire. "He however, will be important to others."

"You're right," Rogue said. She shook her head and huffed before looking back over her shoulder toward the rest of her team. "Let's go! Victor lead the way!"

"I told you not to call me that," Sabertooth growled as Rogue approached.

Rogue ignored his complaint and focused on her teammates. Psylocke stood leaning against one of the few intact street lamps while Nightcrawler was balanced upside down on the lamp's arm pole by his tail and dextrous toes. Magneto and Blink stood near one another. If Rogue didn't know any better she'd say the super-villain was standing protectively beside the young mutant. The dynamics of the group didn't matter much as long as they were able to accomplish their mission and for that she needed Sabertooth to do his job.

"Okay, Sabertooth, please show us the way or I'll do it myself," Rogue said with a pleasant smile to mask her growing impatience.

"That's better," Sabertooth said reaching over and rubbing his hand over Rogue's hair messing it up before taking off.

Rogue and her teammates left Sinister and Sunfire behind while they hurried off to complete their mission. They had to find Elixir or everything would be for nothing. Wolverine and his team would be responsible for rounding up the horsemen. They were the ones armed with the suppressing substance.

The streets were oddly vacant of activity for such a busy city. Rogue tried not to let that bother her. It was a good thing that civilians weren't present. It meant there would be less casualties to try and avoid. The smell of sulfur began to assault her nose and she knew it wasn't Nightcrawler.

It looked like a small war had been fought. There was a building burning to the ground and at least thirty humans scattered around the streets in various states of unconsciousness and possible death. There was no sign of either the horsemen or Elixir.

Sabertooth paused and sniffed the air. "They were here not ten minutes ago." He looked up. "They seem to have taken to the air."

Screams of agony came from the burning building. "They'll have to wait then. We have to get those people out of that building," Rogue ordered.

"I'm on it, mein Kapitän, " Nightcrawler said.

"I will probe for any psyches within the building to help locate their sources for you," Psylocke said.

"Fine, I'll go do the muscle work," Sabertooth said running into the building and returning seconds later with a body over each shoulder. He dumped them on the ground outside of the building before rushing back inside.

"If they took to the air," Magneto started thoughtfully drawing both Rogue and Mystique's attention. They had been checking the pulses of various bodies on the ground. "I could catch up to them. Perhaps take someone along with me that might be able to capture the boy and bring him to safety."

"Someone who could both sniff him out and teleport him away?" Rogue suggested.

"The girl can be taught," Magneto said with a condescending smile.

**OoO**

Wolverine shook his head trying to dispel the wave of nausea and disorientation he felt after Vanisher's technique. His X-force had landed upon the top of an abandoned building that looked down at what appeared to be a war scene. He could see Rogue's Blue Team already down there removing those at risk in the burning building across the street. He wanted to help, but he knew it was unnecessary.

His team had a specific mission and he needed to see that it was accomplished. "Sniff them out," he ordered. Between himself, X-23, Wolfsbane, and Warpath they'd be able to hunt down any target within a reasonable distance.

"The one that smells of hunger is that way," Wolfsbane said from the southern most side of the rooftop and pointing down.

"You get Famine. Bring him back to this location and wait for us." Wolverine turned to Vanisher. "You stay here and if you try any funny business I'll rip your head off and use your rotten skull as an ashtray."

Vanisher swallowed thickly. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured.

X-23 beckoned from three buildings north of their location before coming back. "War and Death have headed that way. One is in the air and the other leaps from building to building."

"Let's get going darling," Wolverine said to her. He gestured for Warpath to follow as well and the three took off in the direction Laura had indicated.

**OoO**

War was upset to be leaving behind the scene of such glorious chaos. The death and destruction had been a thing of absolute beauty. He glared up at Death whom flew above him with the strange life and death boy in his arms. He didn't understand why Death declared that they had to retreat. As if there was anything that could compete with Death and War!

The Angel of Death finally stopped and War caught up with him on the ground. They were in the center of Jackson Square. War was unsure how this knowledge came to him, but he knew it to be truth. Perhaps it was from the memories of that weakling Gambit.

"Why have you stopped here?" War folded his arms over his chest in irritation. "There is no one around to create war and death. You left them all behind before the glorious battle could end."

"Are you pouting?" Death asked approaching War with the boy in his arms.

War could see that the boy was no longer conscious. "You have killed our new toy?"

"Of course not," Death sneered. "He is merely experiencing a harmless poison to keep him sleeping until we have need of him again."

"So why are we stopped?"

"Because you got something that don't belong to you!" Wolverine shouted brandishing his claws and aiming for War's back. War turned in time to avoid the penetrating attack but received a vicious slice across his upper back.

War laughed in glee. "You have found War! Come and experience the glory of battle and death little man!"

The scent of sulfur permeated the air and Rogue stood next to Archangel. "I'll take that," she said grabbing hold of the slumbering teen and vanishing once more only to re-appear thirty yards away.

"Foolish mortal! You know not what you are dealing with!" Death roared taking to the air and diving toward her with deadly intent. His dagger projectiles had no affect because a forcefield of pink telekinetic energy protected both her, the boy, and the two who had appeared beside her--a blue elf and a dark haired woman in purple ninja gear.

"Warren! What has become of you!" Psylocke called out holding her hands against her temples and concentrating on the forcefield protecting her teammates.

"There is no Warren! Only Death!" Archangel shouted back angrily while sending another wave of deadly assault toward them.

Warpath took the opportunity of distraction to come after the Angel of Death with his large knife and missed the torso, but hit the wings. The metal wings deflected the blade as it harmlessly slipped past.

X-23 came leaping at him with her claws bared and sunk them deep into his flesh. Warpath took out the neutralizing solution Beast had given him and shot it into Angel's chest. Nothing happened. Death twisted his body and sent X-23 flying into Psylocke's forcefield.

"Jeez! Here I've been missing all the fun!" Sabertooth took off at a four-legged run as he launched himself toward War with his claws. The battle was turning into an all out tooth and nail fight. "That's the last time I waste time saving burn victims when I could be ripping people apart!"

Sabertooth's claws clipped over Death's body and he barely avoided crashing into Wolverine. "You certainly picked a tough one, Jimmy," Sabertooth said standing back to back with Wolverine as War began to circle them.

"Gambit, I know you're in there. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to. Just settle down," Wolverine said. He cast a quick glance toward Rogue but looked away swiftly at seeing the worry over her expression as she watched his battle with Gambit.

"There is no Gambit. Only War. Gambit was a weakling. He let the death of that scum bother and upset him. That boy was asking for death. He invited War to bring it to him."

"Right, well, since I can't talk any sense into you how about this?" Wolverine pulled out the neutralizing gun from Beast and shot it at Gambit's chest. He hit his target and War stumbled backwards. A moment of clarity seemed to light his dark eyes before he shook himself and yanked out the cartridge sticking out of his chest.

"You seek to contain me? It is impossible. As long as life exists there will always be War!"

"This guy's dialogue is getting old," Sabertooth grumbled. "How about I hold him down and you just pump him full of that green goo?"

"Sounds good to me," Wolverine agreed. Sabertooth charged toward War and in spite of a vicious slice across both his face, chest, and arms from War's assaults he managed to use his superior weight to hold him down to the ground. Wolverine took the opportunity to shoot Gambit no more than three times in the chest with the antidotal cartridges.

"Don't you think that's a bit overkill, non?" Gambit asked as his consciousness returned in possession of his body. His white hair was once more auburn and his skin pale and no longer ebony. His memories were dull of what happened during his time as War, but he did remember that they weren't alone and his eyes turned toward Angel. "Mon dieu," he muttered.

From within her bubble of protection provided by the mysterious Psylocke, Rogue watched Wolverine and Sabertooth defeat Gambit. The white hair and dark skin vanished to be replaced by the familiar man she knew and loved. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about how she felt about Gambit. There had to be a way out of Psylocke's protective forcefield. It kept Archangel out, but it also trapped her, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, and Elixir within.

"I have an idea," Psylocke said quietly.

"Ich habe keine. Do share yours," Nightcrawler suggested.

"I will drop this forcefield. At that time, I want you to all teleport out of here. The substance isn't working against Warren. Maybe I can reach him another way."

"It took three shots to get Gambit back. Maybe they just need to hit him a few more times," Rogue suggested.

Psylocke shook her head. "No. And you saw he was the one carrying Elixir. Perhaps, Elixir's healing powers won't work on one who commands the power of Death. I have to try this, Rogue. As my team leader, it is up to you to allow me permission."

"You could die," Rogue worried. "Let's give the others a chance to try more cartridges."

"I cannot hold this shield for longer then twenty more seconds. There is no time."

"Then, good luck. Psylocke, it was a pleasure working alongside you," Rogue said. She gripped Elixir closer to her body and prepared to teleport. It was a bit nerve wracking having to do it on the spot.

Kurt's hands gripped her shoulder. "Together, Rogue. I will do it for us all"

The moment the forcefield vanished so did Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Elixir in a cloud of ash and sulfur.

Death was flinging off the combined forces of X-23 and Warpath when Psylocke used the opportunity to get directly in front of him when he turned and place her fingers upon his temples. He stilled in his actions and Wolverine's X-force pumped him full of Beast's serum. It seemed to have no effect as his skin was still blue and his wings remained metal. Though, his eyes were no longer full of hatred--just confusion and bitterness.

"Warren?" Psylocke asked gently as she mentally probed.

"What's left of him," Warren answered bitterly. "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Kurt told me what happened. I hopped on the first flight from Britain to come to your rescue. Can you believe it?"

"There is no cure for this," Angel said. "Death may not overwhelm me, but there is no cure for what Apocalypse did to me. I am now Archangel."

"Right, and my days as a carefree blond model are over and now I'm a Japanese ninja. So what?"

"I cannot go back to the X-men. I know they feel the boy has powers that can vanquish any illness. For War and Famine it might, but not for Death. I touched the boy and nothing happened."

"Then let me go with you into this self-imposed exile while you learn to control these homicidal urges," Psylocke suggested. She stood on her tip toes, pulled Warren's face close to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Wolverine, X-23, and Warpath stood in a ready circle around Archangel. Sabertooth stood guard over Gambit with Magneto behind him. Psylocke dropped her mental probe with Archangel and stood back a step before addressing the X-men before her. "I will go with Archangel and keep him under control until he manages on his own. The boy's powers won't work on him."

"And what about on the others?" Magneto asked. It was plain to see that his concern was whether he'd just partook on a fool's errand to try and save his daughter of her infection.

"We both believe Elixir can purge the others of the disease," Psylocke reassured.

"All right. Then looks like it's time to go home," Wolverine said joining the others. He looked over at Gambit with a frown. "Try and stay away from Rogue until you're no longer bent on starting a war at a moment's notice."

Gambit shrugged. "Sorry, mon ami, can't make no promises against seeing my wife."

Wolverine's eye bugged out of his head. If it weren't for the restraining grips of both Sabertooth and Warpath he might have ripped off the Cajun's head.

**OoO**

Emma rubbed her eyes. They ached from spending the last several hours pouring over the ancient books she'd kept from the Hellfire Club. There were three that were of importance in learning how to contain and destroy the Phoenix power. The first book spoke of Phoenix's past, the second rights and ceremonies to try to purify and destroy the power, and the third were various prophesies--particularly the one that seemed to concern herself.

Humanity had been exposed to the alien creature dating back to before the Egyptian pyramids. At that time, the force had been referred to as Ra. Phoenix's life within Jean Grey wouldn't be first time The Phoenix got a taste for humanity. This time the force did seem willing to leave instead of attempting to rule mankind once again. The change in personality made Emma trust the creature even less.

"Emma?" Cyclops voice interrupted her musing. She looked up from her book and met his gaze. It was hard to see past the ruby-tinted visors, but she thought she could sense his concern for her. It was nice to have someone concerned about her. The last time she could really remember anyone being concerned about her was her older sister Silver Fox. Of course, they weren't blood related, but that didn't stop a bond from forming between her and the older mutant.

"Yes?"

"Elixir is here in the medical bay."

"Okay," Emma said closing her book and standing. "I'll talk with him and see if he even knows how to control his powers." She started to move past Scott but he grabbed her arm. She turned toward him with a raised brow. "Is there something else?"

Scott drew Emma against him and surprised her by hugging her close. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other hand cupped the base of her skull. She could feel his heart hammering away against her chest. "He is unskilled, Emma. There's a very good chance you won't come out of this thing alive."

Emma allowed herself this moment to feel cared for once again. She returned his hug with a gentle squeeze before extracting herself from his embrace. "We put our lives on the line for the greater good all the time, Scott." She walked away from him and hardened both her heart and her resolve as she made her way to the medical area. It was time to meet the boy whom all their hopes relied.

And Emma fought hard to contain the surprise she felt upon seeing that their hopes did indeed rely upon a boy. He was no more than seventeen, but the hurt and lost look in his eyes made him that much younger. "You must be Joshua," Emma greeted.

The blond head of hair nodded. "You're the icy lady."

"Frost, but that's close enough," Emma said sitting beside him on the bed. "You've had a very eventful day."

Josh snorted. "You could say. I went from being a hateful, mutant-bashing human, to being a mutant. I killed my friend today with my own bare hands," he said holding his hands up and inspecting his hands. One was a golden color and the other black flesh. "I have the curse of both life and death."

"Curse or gift. It depends on your point of view."

He shrugged. "I seem to be popular too. First that archangel and then the blue demon with the tail." He turned to look her in the eye. "What is it that you want from me?"

Emma crossed one leg over the other at the knee. "Several things. I want you to learn to master your powers and grow comfortable with who and what you are. Second, I want you to help us erase the disease a creature by the name of Apocalypse placed within several of our friends. And third, I'd like if you could keep me from dying when I sacrifice my life to rid a woman of a timeless entity that could very well destroy the entire universe as we know it."

His eyes grew wide as Emma listed off their agenda. He blinked and shook his head and then focused his attention back down at his hands. "I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't know how to do any of that." He gave a self-depreciating laugh. "I just got my driver's license two months ago and now you want me to do all that?"

"You are the right tree. You are the only tree. And I will teach you so that you can do all these things and more. If you'll let me."

Josh looked at her with obvious skepticism. "How?"

"Allow me to enter your mind and give you a crash course."

A smirk spread across his lips. "You mean like a cram session before a final?"

"Exactly. Are you game, Joshua?"

He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands once more. "Why don't we start with you calling me Elixir?"

"I'd like that very much, Elixir. Now, close your eyes. You may feel a little disoriented," Emma said as she gently pressed her fingertips to Josh's temples and began to probe using her psychic abilities.

**OoO**

Gambit looked up from his plate at the woman eating quietly in front of him. He could admit that she was different. And while Cyclops had invited him back to the mansion even with only the temporary remedy Beast and Sinister had concocted he felt uneasy about putting the X-men in danger. He tried to ignore that sense of guilt as he knew that neither Sunfire nor Polaris suffered from it and they'd been horsemen much longer than he had for less heroic reasons. But then again, Gambit was the King of Guilt.

"Something wrong with your food?" Rogue asked feeling Gambit's eyes on her once again.

"No, cher. Worry gnawing at my gut, but the food is great," Gambit answered. She still wore her trademark gloves, but he had learned that she could now control her powers. If only he could get the evil of War out of his system then maybe they really could be together without any pretense or ulterior motives. He'd ask her on a real date, and then break it to her that the wedding vows he made, he meant them and see what would be her response.

"Don't worry so much. Emma is brilliant. If anyone can help Joshua learn to master his powers in a short amount of time it's her." Rogue idly twirled her fork through her pasta as she thought about Emma's grim fate. "She's got to," she added knowing that if the White Queen failed in that she'd die when she would try to remove the Phoenix force from Jean the following evening. She didn't like how everything was being rushed, but Cyclops didn't feel they had enough time time to waste anymore.

"What's worrying at your thoughts, Roguey?" Gambit asked softly.

Rogue glanced up and was appalled to see that her vision was wavering from unshed tears. Hastily she wiped them away with the back of her gloved hand, but it wasn't before Gambit noticed and quickly came to her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her close. She rested her head against his collarbone.

"Shhh, Roguey, things going to be just fine. You'll see."

"Remy, I don't know what I'd do if Emma dies," she whispered against his shirt. "She certainly doesn't deserve it after everything she's been through."

Gambit's jaw clenched. It was all well and dandy to be upset that she'd be losing her friend. But surely she's worried that his temporary fix against Apocalypse's curse would fail and then he'd be doomed to be an evil creature of War. That concern was sure worrying him. Why wasn't it worrying her?

Rogue hiccuped as she fought off a sob. "And what if Elixir can't fix you? He's already got to deal with trying to help Emma and getting that tumor out of Vanisher's brain. If he's already drained from helping you and the others how will he...." she trailed off and the crying lag stopped abruptly. She looked up and met Gambit's red on black eyes. "I could do it."

Gambit was still trying to process everything she said. It felt good to have War's psyche suppressed, but frankly things were much easy to follow when thoughts focused on destruction and violence. A woman's train of thought was too complicated for him to follow even with his power of empathy. "What is it exactly that you could do, Anna?"

"I learned how to use someone else's powers without draining them of their energy. I could do that with Josh and then I could heal you and the others while he's focused on Emma."

"It's not a bad idea," Gambit conceded. "If he don't know how to handle his powers, you think you can figure it out?"

"I don't see why not? I've handled everyone else's powers at some point in time. Could it really be that different? And besides, maybe working together he and I can save Emma!"

_3/28/10_


	25. Xmen Save the World Again

_A/N: Thanks so much for all your support over the years! This is the final chapter in this epic X-men story. I decided to also pay tribute to one of my new favorite Xmen pairings-Hellion and X23. I hope you enjoy what happens next!_

**Chapter XXV: X-men Save the World-Again**

Inside Professor Xavier's office Rogue stared at the wilted plant in front of her and then reached out and touched it. The brown, limp leaves sprang to life with bright green vibrancy. She looked over her shoulder to see Elixir's progress. He too seemed to be successful in his plant's death to life test.

"It's not much, but it's definitely positive progress," Emma said from where she leaned against the far wall watching them both. "Rogue, you'll meet Dr. McCoy and deal with eradicating Apocalypse's curse. Elixir, I'm going to need you to scape me off the ground when I attempt to defeat the Phoenix."

"Since it's your life and you feel that confident I guess there's no need for me to worry," Elixir said with a faint grin.

"Of course there is need to worry. If you screw up I'll be made into hundreds of diamond engagement rings-so I'd prefer you go into this with some confidence. You have the ability and you've demonstrated it. Now, you just need to pass the ultimate field test," Emma said tossing her hair behind her shoulder in a matter-of-fact fashion and going to the desk to retrieve a book she'd been inseparable from for the past several days.

"And remember, if you fail, Cyclops will melt a hole through you," Rogue said placing her hand on Elixir's shoulder with a friendly pat.

"And if you fail the world as we know it will come to an end as the horsemen bring about the Apocalypse of mankind," Elixir said turning his head to look at Rogue with a bored expression.

"That's some incentive we have to not mess up then, ain't it?"

"I'd like to practice a bit more," Elixir said turning back to his resurrected plant.

"I'll give you five more minutes," Emma said looking back down at the book she'd been reading off and on the entire time they'd been practicing with Elixir's healing powers. "Then Rogue needs to charge up again and you need to take a nap to restore your powers to be at full strength this evening."

The door to the office opened and Hank McCoy stepped inside alongside Scott. Hank looked down at the many fresh plants. There were only about two that were still wilted and soon Elixir had brought that number down to zero.

The golden skinned boy turned around to face Dr. McCoy as did Rogue. "It seems the training is going well. Rogue, I'll need you to come with me. We have everything ready in the medical bay." The blue-furred mutant looked over at Elixir and smiled at him in a fatherly manner. "Your accomplishments Mr. Foley have been astounding and amazing."

"And you'll be sure to sing my praises assuming everything goes according to plan," Josh said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"How about you, Emma?" Scott asked moving to stand near her at the wall. "You think you can perform the ceremony?"

"The probability of me successfully completely the ceremony is high. It's the resulting effects I am unsure of aside from my own health. I do not know if the separation of the entity of Phoenix and Jean Grey will cause any damage to Jean's psyche."

"This chance is better than the alternative," Scott said knowing that if they didn't at least try they would all feel the guilt of not doing their best nor living up to the expectations of what it means to be part of the X-men. "We're X-men and we have to at least try."

"You know, Scott, I'd have thought you'd have something a little more inspiring to say that than," Rogue said a bit disappointed by her friend's so-called empowering speech.

"Sorry, Rogue. It's hard to be clever when you're worried about half your friends risking their lives," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Why, darling, you instill me with such confidence," Emma said in a mocking voice before snapping shut her book. "Come, Elixir. It is time for you to rest." She started for the door.

Elixir turned toward Rogue before moving to follow out Emma. "Power up," he said with a grin.

Rogue returned the smile and gently pressed her fingertips to his cheeks and took just enough of his power to charge her up for her assigned task. She removed her fingers and gave his covered shoulders an encouraging squeeze. "Thanks for the fill, now its time for you to recharge."

Scott sat heavily in Professor Xavier's chair. Hank and Rogue looked at each other knowing that it was time for them to go downstairs for their task, but their leader looked extremely taxed.

"Scott, you will just have to trust your teammates on this. All the possible preparations have been made with our limited timeframe and our odds are reasonable," Beast assured him.

"I'm tired of facing unreasonable odds," Cyclops said looking up at his two friends.

"As long as you're part of the X-men that's life, Cyclops," Rogue said leaning over the desk and staring into her friend and leader's ruby glasses. "You're our leader and you've got to keep your determination."

"Xavier will be back any time now," Scott argued.

"He's not here now. And you're leader, Scott Summers. He's our mentor," Rogue reaffirmed. "A leader doesn't leave his people when they've got to deal with Apocalypse, Sinister, Phoenix, anti-mutant hate groups and all the other stuff including kidnappings and alliances with former villains to hang out with an alien girlfriend," Rogue continued letting the bitterness take over.

"Tell us how you really feel, Rogue," Scott said sarcastically. If one could see past the ruby lenses they'd have seen him rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Rogue," Beast said taking her elbow. "We've got a mission to finish. Storm is waiting for you downstairs."

**OoO**

In the medical bay, Dr. McCoy and his medical colleagues Dr. Nemesis and the Scientist Reed Richards were hooking up their three patients to various monitors. The horsemen of War, Famine, and Plague lay back on their medical cots waiting for the proceedings to happen. A nervous Rogue and anxious Storm stood next to each other. Magneto stood at his daughter Lorna's bedside.

"You sure about this, cher?" Gambit asked turning his head toward her.

"Either I'll fix y'all or turn you into wilted versions of yourself," Rogue answered with her accent more obvious than usual in her nervousness.

"I don't mind waiting a bit longer until you're more comfortable and more confident," Sunfire said scratching the back of his hand where an IV port was inserted ready for use.

"No time. Dr. McCoy advised that we try to cure you all as soon as possible. Your bodies are building a resistance all ready to the injections Sinister had concocted," Rogue explained.

"You can begin any moment now," Beast said looking up from his monitors.

Rogue moved toward Lorna Dane. She was in the worst condition thanks to her enhanced powers keeping her the carrier of all the plagues to have ever haunted mankind. It had been decided unanimously to cure her first-not that a persistent and angry Magneto had anything to do with that decision.

Polaris smiled weakly up at Rogue. "I believe in you. Good luck."

Rogue tried to smile back but she was too nervous to put much effort into it. She pulled off her green arm length gloves and revealed that both her hands and arms were of a pure golden color. She could feel Elixir's power coursing within her system and she was confident she'd be able to handle the job put before her. She'd volunteered and now she'd prove herself to her fellow X-men and even the man who captured her a few years ago and attempted to murder her. Rogue placed both hands upon the woman's face and concentrated.

There would be no wilting of her patients. She could sense the darkness and death lurking within the very cells of Polaris. The ability to control her powers provided a sense of giddiness. There was no unintentional absorption of magnetic strength from Lorna, but there was the infusion of health spreading from Rogue's finger tips into the ravaged flesh of Pestilence.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. All that mattered was destroying all trace of Apocalypse's curse from the blood of Lorna Dane.

"You can stop now, Rogue," Storm's voice called drawing her attention back to their environment. Rogue pulled her hands away and stepped back dizzily. Magneto caught her before she could trip and fall over her own feet.

"Is she all right?" Dr. McCoy asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"She's fine," Magneto answered releasing Rogue and crouching near his daughter. He lifted her into a sitting position and hugged her closely.

"Monitors indicate no trace of the plague that resided in her previously," Dr. Reed Richards said tapping his monitor.

"Are you ready to continue, Rogue?" Storm asked gently grasping her shoulders.

Rogue glanced down at her hands to see a black darkness mixed within the golden hues before they vanished leaving nothing but the pure gold once again. There had been a sense of lightheadedness, but it too had passed. "Who's next?"

"Famine would be the next on the agenda," Dr. Nemesis said.

"He has a name-Shiro Yoshida," Beast said in irritation. "And Mr. LeBeau is a member of the X-men."

"Not right now he doesn't," Nemesis argued referring to Famine. "Right now he's an infested horseman. And if you're trying to imply that you're having favoritism toward your X-men then there is no reason for me to help."

"Roguey, do Sunfire next. I'm last," Gambit called making the decision for them all.

Rogue bit her lip. What if she didn't have enough power left to help Gambit when his turn arose? She steeled herself. There was no time for doubt. She took a deep breath and placed her golden hands to Sunfire's face. The experience was similar to the one she'd had with Polaris. However, she could feel her stomach gnawing as she could feel the affect of famine. Perhaps her powers were weakening or his powers were more strongly rooted within his system.

An eternity seemed to pass before Storm pulled Rogue away. She would have fallen in exhaustion had the Weather Witch not supported her weight. Rogue shook her head trying to clear her double vision. She faintly heard Dr. Richards words saying that Sunfire was now clear of Apocalypse's taint.

She walked toward Remy with unsteady steps. Elixir's powers were tricky. Life and death were only a touch away. What if she messed up? What if she messed up now on Remy LeBeau? The man was a swamp rat, but he was her swamp rat and she didn't think she could bear to be the cause of his death. She did fine on the other two. What if the odds were that she'd only save two of three?

"No doubts, Anna Marie, you can do this. I know you can," Gambit said. The effects of the antidote serum were starting to wear out. His auburn hair was starting to become white streaked and his skin was darkening. "I suggest you hurry," he hissed as anger began to radiate from his tone of voice.

Without another moment of hesitation Rogue placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. She was sent on an emotional roller coster of hatred and anger as she sought to purge Gambit's system of Apocalypse's War.

Time had no meaning and it took every last ounce of Rogue's strength to keep going. And then all she knew was darkness.

This time when she was aroused it was not by Ororo. A pair of strong hands held her close to a warm, hard body. "Did it work?" she whispered.

"Wake up, Roguey, your mission has been a success."

Rogue ventured to open her eyes and take a look. Gambit was his same charming Cajun self minus black skin, white hair, and an angry disposition. "Swamp Rat?"

"You know, if you wanted to call me husband, I think I'd prefer that to Swamp Rat or should I just refer to you as my River Rat?"

Rogue ignored his suggestion and hugged him close. Then she leaned back and slapped him hard against the chest. He cringed and held his palm over where she'd hit him. "Don't you ever get yourself captured and almost killed again!"

"Can't promise that, cher. Not when I got you to count on to save me," he answered cheekily. "You're my knight-ess in shining armour!"

"This has been a success," Dr. McCoy declared. "Thank you for your help gentlemen, but we now have official X-men business to attend to if you don't mind," he said effectively dismissing Nemesis, Richards, and Magneto.

"What's this official X-men business?" Gambit asked Rogue as they both stood up from the cot.

"We're about to purge Jean Grey of the Phoenix Force and try not to allow Emma Frost to perish in the process," Storm answered having overheard the question.

"Sounds complicated," Sunfire said. "Can I come along? I know I'm not an official member of the X-men, but I'm not an enemy either."

"The more the merrier," Rogue said taking hold of Gambit's hand and ignoring his stunned expression at her once again having full control of her powers without any Sinister devices responsible. She looked over at Magneto where he was still standing next to Polaris. "Except you. You'd make it decidedly unmerry."

"I won't interfere with your little X-men games," Magneto said looking down at his daughter with a guarded expression. "I am in your debt, Rogue. I will remember what you have done for me today."

"You can remember what the X-men have done for Lorna, Magneto," Rogue said leaving.

"Well you certainly put him in his place, mon amour," Gambit said softly.

**OoO**

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to use your telekinetic abilities to keep Ms. Frost in one piece so that she doesn't shatter into diamond shards," Laura Kinney explained once again to Julian Keller as if he was a particularly dense young man. They were both students at the Xavier Institute and while Keller had been a star pupil when Ms. Frost was their professor Laura couldn't help but think sometimes he could be a bit slow if she had to spell everything out for him.

"I heard what you said, Laura. I'm asking what you're talking about. Why would Ms. Frost be shattered?" Julian asked reaching out and gently grasping X-23's hand. Sometimes he worried if all the post-traumatic stress from her dark past finally caught up to her. It would certainly explain things.

"She will be purging Jean Grey of the entity known as the Phoenix. She is currently relying on the ability of the newly freed Jean Grey to hold her form together should it explode given the pressure of removing the Phoenix. Wolverine would be upset if Jean Grey was upset by the destruction of Emma Frost."

"So you want me to do this for Wolverine?"

"Yes." Laura's jade colored eyes looked down at his hand holding hers and she was clearly exacerbated that he didn't seem to follow her logic earlier. She shouldn't have to explain everything. "I believe you are fully capable."

"Of course, I'll help." Julian let go of her hand and hastily shoved both of his hands into his jeans pockets. He hadn't even realized he'd reached out to touch her. " I'll need to talk to Cyclops first and see exactly how I can do that. What have you been doing lately, Laura. It's been ages since I've seen you and me and the others we have no idea about what's been going on around here."

"I was made part of Wolverine's special operations team. Four mutants were transformed into deadly Horsemen of Apocalypse. We tracked a mutant by the name Josh Foley, codename Elixir, and he is our hope to heal them of their disease. The professor Jean Grey is inhabited by a deadly, immortal creature known as The Phoenix. In order to save her life and to rid the world of the entity Ms. Frost must use some methods that I am not privy to and separate the two forcing Phoenix into the sun. The maneuver will inevitably shatter her diamond form."

"And this Elixir is supposed to save her too?"

"He only became aware of his powers. It is a lot to ask of him. I fear the probability of success is slim. So I suggested you to Wolverine. I believe your ability will increase the chances of success regarding the situation. If you agree I then must present this solution to Cyclops."

"I've had a few years of experience more than this Elixir so hopefully I'll be able to improve those odds. Count me in," he said confidently pulling his hands from his pocket and punching his fist into the palm of his other hand causing green sparks to emit.

A small smile flittered across Laura's stoic features. "Thank you, Julian. I've always believed in you."

The sight of the unfamiliar smile and the words of honesty spilling from Laura's lips caused an answering smile to lift up the corners of Julian's mouth. He didn't know anyone who could be scarier than Laura, but he also didn't know anyone who when enjoying even a moment of joy made him feel like he'd hung the moon in the sky.

**OoO**

Gambit and Rogue made it down to the ceremony a few minutes after Beast and Storm. They had missed a good majority of the action, but could see that the body of Jean Grey was suspended in the air with an orange fire simmering about it. Emma paced around the body while chanting unfamiliar words-most likely in Latin.

Rogue felt the exhaustion catch up with her from what she'd just managed to accomplish and would have fallen straight asleep were it not for Gambit supporting her weight with an arm hooked around her waist and pulling her close against him. She saw Elixir standing in between Wolverine and Cyclops. On the other side of Cyclops stood one of the students Rogue vaguely remembered as being named Hellion and next to him was X23 from Wolverine's special team.

Rogue gave Elixir the thumbs up and he smiled at her nervously before redirecting his attention toward his future mission-Emma Frost.

It seemed that most of the Xmen and some of the new alliances were formed in a circle around Emma and Jean. Rogue and Gambit moved to stand next to Storm and Beast. Nightcrawler, Sabastian Shaw, Mystique, Sabertooth, Colossus, Iceman, and Shadowcat were on the far side of the circle. In spite of being encouraged to leave, Magneto was also there next to his daughter Polaris and also Sunfire. There were several others-many students that she didn't know, but Rogue stopped paying attention to the crowd and focused on the show in the middle. When explaining the situation in a briefing Cyclops had explained the importance of having as many mutants as possible encircle Jean and Emma. It would provide Emma with a barrier of power to prevent the Phoenix from simply moving outside of the circle into a new host.

Emma's voice grew in intensity and she began chanting words rapidly and the glow around Jean began to fluxuate. "Ja was wolny od ciało wasze więzienia. Podaj mi i być zwolnione! Am libera te tale din carne si oase inchisoare. Intre mine si sa fie eliberata! Am libera te tale din carne si oase inchisoare. Intre mine si sa fie eliberata! ("I free you from your flesh prison. Enter me and be released!" Translated from Polish, Romanian, Turkish)

The orange fire rapidly left Jean Grey's body went in a rapid circle around the X-men and didn't find a proper psychic host and then rushed into Emma's body. She quickly changed into diamond form.

**OoO **

Jean's green eyes flew open and she blinked in confusion at her surroundings before she locked her gaze on Logan's bewildered blue eyes. Before she could ask what was going on her attention was drawn to the frenzy surrounding them.

Emma Frost in a white diamond form was covered in a green field and a young man with dark hair stood nearby with his hands outstretched and concentrating-as his hands glowed the same emerald color it was safe to assume the telekinetic force was from him. It was then that Jean could see the Phoenix force racing out of Emma's body and up into the sky on a direct line toward the sun.

The telekinetic forcefield dissolved and Emma collapsed to the ground-her diamond form had innumerable fractures across the glittery surface. Another young man raced forward-this one's body was a radiant gold. His hands quickly settled upon Emma's unconscious form and Jean could sense the healing power seep from his body into hers.

She also could see that Scott was not at her side, but at her rival telepath's side. It didn't make sense. Why would he be over there?

Jean felt her legs wobble and before she could fall to the ground Logan was there holding her.

"Don't ever do that again, Jean," Logan whispered with his arms around her from behind. He settled his chin on top of her head and Jean settled her weight against him and continued to watch the proceedings.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Too long, Jean. Too long."

"I...I can't do it! The wounds are too substantial!" The golden boy screamed in agony.

"Don't give up, Elixir!" Rogue shouted encouragingly. Gambit helped her reach the boy's side. "I have a little of your power left. Let's try together."

"It can't hurt," Elixir said through gritted teeth. Several of the fractures healed on Emma's diamond form, but for every sealed fracture two more took it's place.

Rogue kneeled next to Elixir and placed her hands upon Emma's forearm. With their combined power the fractures began to heal faster, but there were still too many.

"I'm out of juice," Hellion said looking down at his hands that glowed a faint green.

"I'm not," Jean said stepping away from Wolverine with a firm resolve in her soul. She wasn't sure of everything that happened. But she knew that somehow she was the reason the woman's life was in danger. Scott's heart was in his eyes and Jean knew that she had to help for his sake if for nothing else.

Jean kneeled across from Rogue and Elixir. She pressed her fingertips to her own temples in order to concentrate harder. The boy had used his telekinetic powers to keep Emma from fracturing and his powers were poorly trained compared to her own-but then he was only a child. She'd have to make sure to give him lessons later to perfect his raw talent. She could sense the problem immediately. However, working her powers around the healing powers of the other two proved more difficult. The main fracture was around Emma's heart and it was deep and as soon as the surface fractures were sealed the deeper ones would emerge. Jean drove her telekinetic powers deep into the source and worked to hold together the seams.

It wasn't perfect, but with the three working together they succeeded in eliciting a groan from the diamond woman's form.

Rogue pulled away first having depleted all of her borrowed powers. Elixir gave a sigh of relief. "We did it."

Jean slowly withdrew her own powers.

Hank McCoy kneeled next to Jean and began to check Frost's vitals. "She's stable for now." He looked across at Elixir. "We'll need several sessions of course."

"Of course," Elixir said looking down at his golden hands with a look of awe stretched across his features. Jean could sense his bewilderment that he'd accomplished such a remarkable feat.

"Emma?" Scott said moving behind Emma and gently laying her head in his lap. He gently stroked the side of her face. It was strange for Jean. Her childhood love was completely ignoring her. It wasn't until Logan took her hand and lead her away that she realized Cyclops had been hit hard with love.

"Scott, darling? I've the worse headache," Emma murmured slowly opening her eyes.

Cyclops laughed. "I bet you do."

"Did it work?"

"Did you ever have a doubt?" he asked leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Of course not, my plans are fool proof."

"Don't go changing back into your usual form," Beast warned. "I'm afraid you'll need to stay as a diamond until Elixir has been able to heal you completely."

**OoO**

Jean took another drink from her rapidly cooling coffee. She'd gone off with Logan, Rogue, and someone by the name of Gambit to a nearby coffee shop. And they'd explained everything that had been happening over the last several months. It was hard for her to believe that her memory was mostly absent about the whole ordeal. Apparently, sometimes when the Phoenix let Wolverine speak with Jean within it was still the Phoenix. Jean was glad to be free of the entity.

Logan had his arm wrapped comfortably around Jean's shoulder and looked across the table at Anna Maria and Remy. "So kids, what's next on your agenda?"

"I'm planning on teaching some of the younger students," Rogue answered. "In the summers at least." She tapped her temple. "I've got all sorts of martial arts and hand-to-hand training up in here courtesy of a few extra memories I've got racing around. I'll be going to university and get a degree."

Gambit laughed. "Any particular one, cher?"

"Maybe History? Or English? I haven't decided yet."

"What about you, Gumbo?" Wolverine asked.

Gambit smiled widely. "I'll be going wherever my wife goes."

The jovial smile faded from Logan's face. "What?"

Gambit counted his lucky stars because at that moment Sabertooth entered the coffee shop. His feral gaze locked on Wolverine's. The tall blond approached their table with a determined stride.

"Hello, Victor," Jean greeted plucking the name from Rogue's thoughts when it seemed no one else was going to say anything. She remembered seeing him at the ceremony to remove Phoenix. It was strange that the others could accept him to such a thing and yet all view him with contempt.

"Glad you're not possessed by that evil fire thing," Sabertooth said pulling a chair over to the end of the their table. He looked over at Rogue with a brief friendly smile. "Good job. I heard you didn't accidentally kill anyone."

"What are you doing here?" Wolverine asked taking his arm from around Jean and rubbing his knuckles together. The adamantium claws were itching to come out.

"There's a reason I'm here, Jimmy."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"It's your name, Logan. At least, it's what he knows you as," Jean interrupted. She could sense what Victor wanted long before he asked. Would it be good for him to learn about his past? It's what he always wanted. She now had months worth of blank spots in her own memory and she wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

"There's this woman by the name of Scarlet Witch. And there's this man named Romulus-we've known him for our whole lives, Jimmy. Don't you wonder why we worked so well together in battle?"

"Get on with it, Creed," Wolverine growled.

"She made Romulus this charm that can allow him to make someone's mind whole. He made mine whole. You weren't the only one robbed of his memories." Sabertooth propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin on the back of his fist. "I know a way to restore them. You just got to come with me to meet this Romulus first."

"You should go, Logan," Jean said running her hand gently down his tensed forearm. "It's what you always wanted-to remember."

"Some things are best forgotten," he growled running his free hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"If you change your mind," Sabertooth said pointing to Rogue, "she'll know how to find me." And then he got up and left.

"How's that, cher?" Gambit asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. He wasn't jealous-at least not murderous rage jealous like he'd have been if War were still dwelling within him.

Rogue shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe because Mystique has decided she wants to be best buddies. She seems to know how to find anyone."

"Now, what's this about you two being married?" Jean asked directing the conversation away from all things related to Magneto's former henchmen.

"It's not legal! It was in Mexico. It doesn't count," Rogue protested.

Gambit held up her left hand and the large ring caught the light and glittered accusingly. "I was hoping we could have a second ceremony later to include family in friends-perhaps have you give her away," he said giving Wolverine his most charming smile and using his powers of empathic persuasion so that the deadly man wouldn't chop him up into pieces.

"Your powers don't work on me, bub," Wolverine said tapping his finger against his own forehead. "Adamantium skull is hard to penetrate." He looked from Gambit to Rogue and then sighed. "Just date for a while, then I'll consider approving a proper engagement." He narrowed his eyes at Gambit. "Just remember, I'm a very unforgiving guy."

"Duly noted my Canook friend, duly noted!"

**OoO**

Rogue looked at her team as they gathered around. They had been given a very tricky Danger Room scenario level ten. The objective was simple enough-save the holographic child-but the multiple sentinels was a problem. She glanced up at the observation window to see Scott and Emma watching them closely. They'd taken over as the school's head masters. Xavier had decided his former students could handle things just fine without him for the time being.

"Rogue?" Gambit called and caused Rogue to focus back on her team and not on those observing their progress. Her team consisted of herself, Gambit, Colossus, Shadowcat, Hellion, and X23. Nightcrawler was leading the other active team including Mystique, Iceman, Psylocke, Archangel, and Sunfire and they still weren't sure on the final roster-hence the Danger Room practices and observations by Cyclops and the White Queen. Several of the X-men had taken leave including Wolverine, Jean Grey, Storm, and Beast.

"Colossus-you and Shadowcat take the left side, Gambit and I will take the right, and Hellion I want you and X-23 to levitate to the goal in the middle. We'll destroy anything that gets in our way," Rogue decided. "Questions?"

"Our mission is to destroy? Are there any other parameters?" Colossus asked.

"Nope, we'll be counting on Julian and Laura to save the day," Rogue said. She looked over at the two teenagers and saw twin expressions of determination. Maybe the older X-men liked to leave the youth out because it was too dangerous, but Rogue felt it more important to let them know they were valuable members of the team. "Let's go!"

She and Gambit worked well together and moved in a fluid motion and dispatched a trail of destruction against the various sentinels that sought to stop them.

"That's enough for now," Cyclops' voice called out over the intercom moments after Hellion and X-23 succeeded. The Danger Room was suddenly a room of metal panels and no longer resembled a battle field.

"Excellent job, team!" Rogue said beaming at her friends. She wasn't sure if she'd get to keep this team, but she'd certainly helped Cyclops and Frost determine which pairs worked best together and complimented one another's fighting skills.

**OoO**

Logan sat next to Jean looking down at the city's lights from a hill high above. They'd gone for a ride on his motorcycle to get some fresh air. They both needed some time away from the Institute, but didn't want to travel too far.

Jean's head fell against his shoulder. "Have you decided to go after Victor? Talk with this Romulus and find what you're looking for?

"Jean, I've got a real future now with you and the X-men. When I was so dead set on knowing my past my greatest goal was winning the next caged boxing match. My future is with you and the others and knowing that I was involved with the likes of Sabertooth and whomever this Romulus is I'd rather make new memories than worry about old ones."

"Logan, you can have your past and a future. You are a restless soul. No one expects you to stick around when you have this opportunity."

"Maybe that's why I want to stick, Jean. Because no one expects it. Being a part of the X-men means a lot to me. I don't want to lose that."

"You'll always be welcome amongst the X-men," Jean reassured him.

"You trying to get rid of me, or something, Red?" Wolverine asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, I want to go with you."

He stood up and offered his hand. "Very well, let's get going. We've a psychopathic Sabertooth to track down."

"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Jean said with a laugh.

**FIN**

_05/31/10_

_A/N: Once again, I hope you've enjoyed this story! I've another X-men story on my other penname Pandora's Curse "The Impenetrable and Untouchable" that I intend to use some of 2Wingo's suggestions regarding a great deal of Wolverine Origins' plotlines. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and offered plot ideas. You gotta love all the lovely possibility when it involves the X-men!_


End file.
